Passage
by Cary
Summary: Après Namek... Végéta doit d'habituer à la vie sur Terre, et Bulma à la vie avec Végéta...
1. Défaite

**Chapitre 1**

Défaite 

C'était un échec total. En seulement deux coups, Freezer l'avait mis au tapis. Il avait cru pouvoir lutter contre lui, battre ce monstre et échapper à sa domination, recouvrer sa liberté, mais il n'était définitevement pas à la hauteur. Et maintenant, il allait mourir. Mais il ne regrettait rien, il avait joué sa partie, et il avait perdu, il était prêt à en payer le prix. Il ne regrettait rien... A part peut-être ne pas avoir pu venger son peuple, anéanti par ce tyran... A part peut-être ne pas avoir pu se venger de toutes ces années d'esclavage, de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subies...

Maintenant il était suspendu par le cou, à moitié étranglé, pendant que Freezer le frappait en se moquant de lui. Les autres ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, de toute façon. Quelle idée stupide il avait eue de s'allier à eux ? Ils n'étaient que des vermisseaux sans puissance... Même Carot ne pourrait rien faire. Carot. Cet idiot allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il lui suffisait de quitter la planète dès qu'il serait rétabli : Freezer ignorait sa présence. Ce misérable guerrier de troisième classe allait s'en sortir, et lui, lui, le Prince des Saïyens, il allait mourir.

La douleur fusait dans tout son corps. Freezer semblait en avoir assez de lui taper dessus, il venait de le lancer à pleine puissance contre la falaise. Bof, ce n'était pas vraiment pire. Et au moins, il n'était plus étranglé. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à respirer, les coups qu'il avait reçus lui avaient coupé le souffle. Mais respirer ne lui aurait servi à rien : d'une manière ou d'une autre, il vivait ses derniers instants...

« Keuf ! Il n'a plus l'intention de se battre... C'est un peu tôt, mais je vais l'achever ! »

Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Etrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il aurait cru. La mort serait un soulagement. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il était le Prince des Saïyens, un des derniers représentants de son espèce (avec cette andouille de Carot !), il ne devait pas baisser les bras comme ça. Même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, même si comme venait le dire Freezer, il n'avait plus l'intention de se battre.

Il y avait de l'agitation, un peu plus loin. Là où étaient les Terriens. Il entendait une conversation, sans comprendre ce qui se disait. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et de Freezer. Peut-être un de ces trois crétins venait-il pour le sauver ? N'importe quoi. Il commençait à penser n'importe quoi. Aucun des trois n'avait une force suffisante pour affronter Freezer - et tous le savaient. En plus, ces gens étaient ses ennemis. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire sauver par ses ennemis? Mieux valait mourir.

« C'est toi, Freezer? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressemble à un gamin... »

Carot. C'était la voix de Carot. Non, il devait se tromper. Carot était dans un caisson de régénération, même s'il en était déjà sorti, il devait avoir quitter la planète. Venir ici ne lui servirait qu'à se faire tuer, lui aussi.

« En voilà encore un. »

« J'ai un duel prévu avec Végéta. Laisse-le. »

C'était bien Carot, finalement. Il n'avait pas fui, il venait même le sauver. Encore. Mais il ne pourrait rien faire contre Freezer. Personne ne pouvait rien faire contre une telle puissance. Carot ne s'en rendait-il donc pas compte? Ou peut-être venait-il tenter sa chance, essayer de sauver son fils, ses amis. Ce devait être ça. Il était venu sur cette maudite planète pour ça, non? Il avait un certain sens de l'honneur, après tout. Pas l'honneur tel que le concevaient les Saïyens, mais de l'honneur tout de même. Mais ça ne lui servirait à rien. Freezer, lui, n'avait aucun sens de l'honneur, mais il gagnerait tout de même ce combat et avec Carot, son fils et lui, la race des Saïyens s'éteindrait. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ils appartenaient au peuple le plus fort de l'univers, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ici, maintenant. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

« Ca... Carot ! T... T... Tu... »

« Carot ?! C'est un prénom Saïyen !! »

Zut... Freezer l'avait interrompu, et maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait voulu dire à l'autre Saïyen. Fuir. Sans doute. Mais Carot ne fuirait pas, même si c'était la seule chose intelligente à faire. Il n'était bien sûr pas question d'abandonner le combat, mais partir, s'entraîner, et revenir tuer Freezer, venger son peuple, plus tard. Il devait pouvoir faire ça, sa force avait tellement augmenté depuis son combat contre Raditz, seulement un an plus tôt...

A bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin de s'entraîner d'avantage pour vaincre Freezer. Il semblait déjà incroyablement plus fort que lors du combat contre Ginue. Les Saïyens progressaient toujours après un combat, mais là... Carot n'était plus comme avant. Il avait dépassé ses limites. Il avait dépassé toutes les limites jamais atteintes par les Saïyens. Etait-il devenu un super Saïyen? Lui, ce misérable guerrier qui ne se souvenait même pas appartenir au peuple Saïyen?

Il avait fini de papoter avec Freezer. Le monstre l'avait attaqué, mais Carot avait réussi à tout bloquer. Il était même parvenu à frapper Freezer. Oui, il était sûrement devenu un super Saïyen... Il pourrait battre Freezer... L'idée de Freezer battu à mort par un Saïyen (même si ce Saïyen était Carot) lui redonna assez d'énergie pour se moquer de son ancien adversaire, de son bourreau.

« Tu devrais te battre sérieusement, Feezer. C'est lui dont tu avais peur ! » ricana-t-il. « C'est lui le super Saïyen ! » Il était parvenu à se redresser suffisamment pour voir Freezer. Celui-ci semblait surpris. « C'est lui le combattant le plus fort de l'univers, le super Saïyen ! C'est la fin pour toi, Freezer ! » Maintenant, Freezer semblait carrément fâché. Mais Végéta n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche. « Tu vas connaître le sens du mot défaite !! » Il n'aurait pas du. Freezer, furieux, venait de lui transpercer le cœur d'un trait d'énergie que personne n'avait vu venir. La douleur était insupportable. Cette fois, il allait vraiment mourir, peu importe qui gagnerait ce combat. Il se sentait partir, mais il avait encore assez de force pour entendre cet idiot de Carot s'offusquer de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Végéta ne pouvait même plus bouger ! Ce n'était pas la peine de le tuer ! »

Quel imbécile. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais que cela faisait partie de la loi du combat? Il avait perdu, c'était normal que Freezer lui donne le coup de grâce.

« Il s'est accroché à son idée de super Saïyen, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Et je n'aime pas les casse-pieds. »

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à mourir en les écoutant se disputer. Et Carot ne pourrait jamais gagner ce combat, si fort soit-il, s'il continuait de raisonner de cette manière. Il avait besoin d'être secoué un peu. Très bien. Ses dernières forces allaient y passer, mais si ça pouvait entraîner la mort de Freezer, ça vaudrait le coup - même s'il ne pourrait pas le voir.

« Ca...Carot... Tu...Tu es encore trop naïf...trop naïf pour être...pour être un super Saïyen !! S...Sois sans cœur et sans pitié ! Tu...Tu pourrais être un super Saïyen, si...si tu étais plus réaliste !! »

« Je ne peux pas être sans cœur comme toi, et puis... je n'ai pas tout compris à ton histoire de super Saïyen... »

Il fallait donc tout lui expliquer? Bon. « L...Les super Saïyens sont... »

«Ne parle plus ! Sinon tu vas mourir !! »

Quel idiot ! Il allait mourir, de toute façon, mais s'il était sans cesse interrompu, il mourrait avant d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Ce bavard se tairait-il un jour? « E...Ecoute bien, Carot. Vejitasei, notre planète natale, n'a pas été détruite par une collision avec une météorite... »

« J'ai transpercé son cœur et il parle encore? »

Freezer, maintenant. Il n'arriverait jamais à terminer... Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. « C...C'est Freezer qui l'a détruite ! Nous, les Saïyens, travaillions pour lui comme des esclaves. » Il lui fallait reprendre son souffle pour continuer. Finalement, les interruptions avaient du bon. « A part nous, ils ont tous été exterminés. Tes parents... mon père, le Roi... Et ce, car Freezer avait peur des super Saïyens... »

« Kof ! De quoi il parle? »

Encore Freezer. Même maintenant qu'il était devant ce fameux super Saïyen, il continuait à nier toute l'histoire... Sans importance. « Je...Je t'en supplie ! Elimine Freezer ! » Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud sur ces joues. Des larmes. Voilà qu'il se mettait à pleurer, maintenant ! A cause de sa mort imminente? Non. Plutôt à cause de ce sentiment d'inutilité et de gâchis qui l'envahissait. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un immense gâchis. Mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée. Il lui restait bien la force d'ajouter quelques mots. « S'il te plait ! Il doit mourir des mains d'un Saïyen ! »

C'était terminé à présent. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, de toute façon, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Il sentait la douleur dans sa poitrine s'estomper doucement. Mourir avait quelque avantage... Il voyait défiler sa vie, rapidement. Une sorte de résumé-express. Il se revoyait, enfant, sur Vejitasei. Il n'était rien, alors. Le fils du Roi? Certes. Mais personne n'y faisait attention : il était trop jeune. Même son père l'ignorait. Malgré sa force, et tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, son père ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt - juste une profonde irritation, lorsqu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Puis il était parti en mission, et sa planète avait été détruite. Il n'avait pas réellement ressenti de peine. Juste un peu de peur, au début : qu'allait-il devenir, dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, où il ne serait qu'un orphelin détesté par tous, à cause de ses origines Saïyennes? Mais Freezer lui avait "proposé" de continuer à travailler pour lui, ce qui lui avait permis d'assurer son avenir. Et il n'était pas seul : il y avait Nappa et Raditz, qu'il pouvait martyriser à sa guise, et qui lui permettaient de se sentir encore "Prince". Quelle blague. Prince de quoi? De deux idiots qui ne le respectait que pare qu'il était le plus puissant? Il n'avait pas su s'en rendre compte. Ou pas voulu.

Et sa vie avait continué ainsi. Se battre. S'entraîner. Progresser. Il avait rapidement monté les échelons dans l'armée de Freezer, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait la meilleure place. La place de Freezer. Les années passant, lui obéir devenait de plus en plus difficile... Sa fierté ne le lui permettait tout simplement pas.

Il avait comploté pour pouvoir rivaliser avec Freezer. Il n'était pas assez fort, ça il le savait. La puissance de Freezer dépassait tout ce qu'un Saïyen pouvait atteindre. Il lui fallait donc trouver autre chose. Il avait commencé à bâtir son propre empire, attaquant des planètes derrière le dos de Freezer. Nappa et Raditz étaient dans le coup. Il s'était assuré leur coopération en les menaçant d'une mort particulièrement lente et douloureuse s'ils le trahissaient. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment utile : eux aussi détestaient Freezer et ses manières de tyran. Eux aussi souhaitaient voir restaurée la puissance du peuple Saïyen...

Et puis ils avaient trouvé une jolie planète. Une planète qui leur rapporterait beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour élargir leur activité, commencer à former leur propre armée. Mais les habitants de cette planète étaient trop forts, ils ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer seulement à eux trois. Ils seraient sans doute venus à bout des habitants, mais c'était tout de même un pari risqué, et revenir à moitié morts d'une mission de routine aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Freezer. C'est alors que Raditz avait pensé à son frère. A quatre, ils pourraient se partager le travail : une équipe pour les missions de Freezer, une autre pour leurs propres missions, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas assez puissants pour rivaliser avec Freezer. C'était dangereux, la Terre était loin, mais si Raditz y allait seul, Nappa et lui pourrait le couvrir suffisamment longtemps. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer : un membre supplémentaire à leur conspiration valait bien qu'on prenne quelques risques.

Et tout avait été de travers. Carot n'avait pas voulu faire partie de l'équipe. Il avait tué Raditz, réduisant leurs chances de succès - déjà minces. Mais il y avait encore un espoir : les Dragons Balls. Il connaissait la légende : sur la planète Namek, on pouvait trouver sept Dragons Balls. Quand on les réunissait, on pouvait faire un vœu, n'importe lequel. Mais n'était-ce pas qu'une légende? Les Terriens semblaient y croire dur comme fer. Ils semblaient dire qu'il y avait des Dragons Balls sur leur planète. Ça valait le coup d'aller vérifier : avec la vie éternelle, ils pourraient venir à bout de Freezer. Au pire, il n'y avait qu'à attendre qu'il meure... ce ne serait plus qu'une question de patience.

Et encore une fois, rien n'avait été comme il l'avait voulu. Carot avait battu Nappa. Puis il l'avait battu, lui, le Prince des Saïyens. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ça avait pu arriver mais c'était sans importance maintenant. Après avoir fui la Terre - fuir ! lui ! - il avait voulu aller sur Namek, prendre les Dragons Balls. Mais Freezer était au courant. Et c'était; entièrement de sa faute : il avait commis l'erreur - impardonnable - de parler des Dragons Balls alors que son dispositif de détection, et surtout la radio qui allait avec, était branché. Et Freezer avait tout entendu, et il l'avait devancé sur Namek. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à réunir les Dragons Balls, les Terriens avaient même pu réaliser leurs vœux. Et il aurait pu réaliser le sien aussi, si seulement ces misérables n'avaient pas tant hésité. La malchance le poursuivait depuis un an, il aurait dû deviner que ça ne marcherait pas. Le Grand Chef Namek avait choisi ce moment là pour mourir. Et Freezer pour arriver. A présent, il gisait là, mourant, pour quelques misérables secondes de perdues.

La douleur le quitta complètement, comme il plongeait dans les ténèbres...

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	2. Le Royaume des Morts

**Chapitre 2**

Le Royaume des Morts 

Il était un petit nuage. Autour de lui, il y avait plein d'autres petits nuages, qui discutaient de choses totalement stupides. En fait, ils se racontaient la façon dont ils étaient morts.

Il en entendait un expliquer qu'il était tombé d'une échelle alors qu'il repeignait les volets de sa nouvelle maison, qu'il n'avait même pas commencer à payer. Il était endetté pour au moins vingt ans. Stupide. Il était mort, comment pouvait-il se préoccuper de ses dettes? Il ne les rembourserait jamais, de toute façon.

Un autre se lamentait : il venait de rencontrer la fille de ses rêves, ils avaient passé la soirée au restaurant. Pour elle, il avait dépensé tout l'argent qu'il avait - même un peu plus. En sortant du restaurant, il avait été renversé par une voiture. Une mort idiote.

Un troisième se demandait qui allait bien pouvoir nourrir ses 26 chiens et ses 32 chats, maintenant. Sûrement une vieille mémère solitaire qui pensait que les animaux valaient mieux que les Humains. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tord.

Encore un qui se plaignait d'être mort avant même d'avoir pu consommer avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Une superbe blonde, avec de grands yeux noisettes, dans lesquels il s'était perdu dès qu'il les avait aperçus... à peine quelques heures plutôt. Mais tout bien considéré, celle avec qui il était sorti la veille avait des formes bien plus charmantes. Celle de l'avant-veille était plutôt moche - enfin, pour un mannequin, ce n'était pas un canon - mais elle avait de l'esprit, ça l'avait changé...

Végéta avait l'impression que toutes les conversations se ressemblaient : des imbéciles qui tombaient d'une échelle, des obsédés qui auraient voulu mourir une heure ou deux plus tard, et des fous qui regrettaient leur argent. Des gens méprisables. Est-ce que ceux qui avaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intelligence allaient ailleurs après leur mort? Mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il ici, lui? Il était plus probable que les gens intéressants restaient simplement silencieux.

« Et toi, tu es mort comment? »

Un petit nuage venait d'interrompre ses pensées. Il aurait voulu le désintégrer sur place, mais ne savait pas comment faire, sous cette forme de nuage. C'était frustrant. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs, ni la force qu'il avait acquérie avec tant de souffrance durant sa vie? C'était sans doute ça, l'enfer : regretter éternellement ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Il ne pouvait même pas croiser les bras en signe d'irritation, ni regarder l'autre d'un de ses regards les plus méprisants. Vraiment frustrant.

« Tout le monde en file indienne, et je ne veux voir qu'une seule tête ! » Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça? « Eh, vous, là-bas, je vous ai vu ! J'ai dit qu'on ne doublait pas, pour la peine, vous aller retourner en bout de file ! » Un diable bleu avec une corne et un mégaphone qui essayait de faire la loi sur le chemin sur lequel étaient engagés tous les petits nuages. Et que faisaient-ils sur ce chemin, d'ailleurs? Au loin, il distinguait une maison qui avait pour enseigne "Bienvenue". Bienvenue? Où ça? Enfin, il verrait bien, il se dirigeait dans cette direction, suivant le flot de nuages. Mais il n'était pas si pressé, après tout. Savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette maison pouvait bien attendre, il avait l'éternité devant lui pour l'apprendre. Mais il avait toujours entendu Freezer dire que les Saïyens étaient surtout doués pour mettre de l'agitation partout où ils allaient, et pour s'attirer des ennuis. Il avait bien l'intention de se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation : l'endroit était mortellement ennuyeux.

Plus pour longtemps.

Il avait commencé par se rapprocher du nuage devant lui, puis l'avait poussé sur le côté. Il avait alors pu constater avec soulagement que sa force ne l'avait pas quitté : l'autre avait volé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, alors qu'il ne l'avait qu'à peine effleuré. La réaction du diablotin bleu ne s'était pas fait attendre : le pauvre nuage dut repartir au bout de la file, malgré ses protestations d'innocence. Bien. Pour un premier essai, le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Il en éjecta encore deux ou trois, puis se calma pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'autre : balayer ces minus était amusant, mais pas vraiment intéressant. Il lui fallait trouver mieux.

Il s'éjecta lui-même de la file, accusant son voisin de l'avoir poussé. Le voisin fut renvoyé à la queue. Amusant. Ces petits diablotins étaient plutôt crédules. Il pourrait sans doute bien s'amuser à leurs dépends.

Il entendit des rires derrière lui. Quelqu'un avait remarqué son manège, et s'en amusait follement. D'accord. Celui-là serait le prochain sur sa liste : il n'avait rien contre les spectateurs, mais ils pouvaient le faire repérer, ce qui ne faisait pas partie des "règles du jeu". Les prochains apprendraient à rire en silence. Il remarqua alors qu'il était capable de voler. En fait, sous cette apparence de nuage, il n'était même capable que de ça, et c'est parce que c'était si naturel qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Mais s'il était capable de voler, il devait être capable de concentrer son énergie pour envoyer ses attaques préférées. Il suffisait d'essayer, et il savait déjà qui serait sa cible.

Il se concentra un moment. L'énergie affluait, comme il le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas plus difficile qu'avant, en fait c'était exactement comme lorsqu'il avait un corps. Il aurait dû essayer plus tôt, contre le petit impertinent qui avait osé lui demander comment il était mort. Le prochain jeu serait de retrouver celui-là. Mais pour l'instant, il avait rassemblé assez d'énergie pour désintégrer son spectateur. Il lança son attaque. Raté. Il avait désintégré le nuage d'à côté. Normal, après tout, sous cette nouvelle forme de nuage, il lui fallait réapprendre à contrôler la trajectoire de ses attaques. Deuxième essai. L'autre ne riait plus. Il avait compris ce qui l'attendait et essayait de fuir. Il allait attirer l'attention des diables bleus. Peu importe, il n'irait pas plus loin. Et voilà, désintégré. Que devenait les morts lorsqu'ils mourraient? Question intéressante, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une réponse : cette fois, il avait été remarqué par les gardes. Et ils ne croiraient pas que c'était son voisin qui avait fait le coup. Pas grave, il allait faire de la bouillie de diable bleu. Il y en avait trois. Et maintenant, il n'y en avait plus. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour maîtriser sa forme nuageuse. Les trois diables avaient explosé dans un bruit sourd, il y avait des morceaux de chair partout. Parmi les nuages, c'était la panique. Parfait. Personne ne pourrait dire que c'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il profita de la panique pour perdre quelques places dans la queue : cet endroit était trop amusant pour qu'il le quitte si tôt.

D'autres diables arrivaient. Ils étaient plus grands et plus forts que les précédents, eux au moins ne ressemblaient pas à des bureaucrates. Il y en avait des bleus et des rouges, avec des T-shirts "Enfer". Parfait, on allait pouvoir jouer à quelque chose de nouveau, l'équipe des bleus contre les rouges. Mais il devait d'abord retrouvé le nuage qui lui avait adressé la parole plus tôt : il ferait un ballon parfait.

Il voletait parmi les nuages. Dans la panique, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Retrouver un nuage qu'il avait à peine aperçu parmi tous les autres qui lui ressemblaient tellement ne serait pas facile. Sans importance. Il y arrivait. Il avait toujours réussi tout ce qu'il avait entrepris - enfin, sauf battre Carot et Freezer. Cette pensée le mis en colère. Il lui fallait retrouver rapidement l'autre nuage, histoire de se passer les nerfs dessus.

Justement, il venait d'atteindre une zone moins agitée, où les nuages discutaient de tout et de rien. Certains arrivaient même à parler du temps qu'il faisait, se demandant d'où venaient les éclairs qu'ils avaient vus quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu le tonnerre et qu'il faisait un magnifique soleil. Les idiots. Mais il avait reconnu la voix de celui qui avait fait une remarque si stupide : c'était "son" nuage. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir répondre à ses questions...

Il s'approcha du groupe.

« Vous avez vu ces éclairs? Et ces diables? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment ils ont fait pour exploser comme ça? En tout cas, c'est dégoûtant, j'ai bien failli me faire toucher par un des morceaux... » Il était vraiment stupide, ce nuage. Ça allait lui être fatal.

« Bof, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire, hein? De toutes façons, on est mort, alors moi, je m'inquièterais plutôt de ce qui va nous arriver... » Celui-là avait déjà un sens des priorités un peu plus développé. Et il lui avait évité de poser lui-même la question.

« Chez moi, on dit que chaque personne a son propre monde après la mort, donc tout cela n'est qu'un rêve que je fais, vous, vous n'êtes par réels, c'est moi qui contrôle tout. » Ce nuage là pourrait peut-être aussi participer au prochain jeu. Deux ballons, ça rendrait sans doutes les choses intéressantes. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour dire ce genre de choses.

« Que tu es bête » Décidément, ce nuage plaisait à Végéta. Il faudrait qu'ils fassent connaissance, plus tard. Après le jeu. « Moi je peux t'affirmer que je suis parfaitement réel ! C'est peut-être toi qui es dans mon rêve, et tu essaies de me tromper ! » Finalement non, ils ne feraient pas connaissance.

« Chez moi, on dit qu'il n'y a rien après la mort, je suis bien content de me retrouver ici, ça aurait été triste si ça avait vraiment été la fin, vous ne trouvez pas? »

« Chez moi, on dit que les gentils vont au Paradis, où ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent : boire, manger, dormir, aller dans des parcs d'attractions... »

« Mais à quoi tu reconnais un gentil, hein? » Excellente question.

« Bah, je ne sais pas, moi. Ce sont sûrement des gens qui ont fait des choses exceptionnelles dans leur vie, qui ont sauvé d'autres personnes, des trucs comme ça. Et puis il y a aussi les méchants, ceux qui font le contraire quoi : ceux qui ont tué, violé, volé... Eux, ils vont en Enfer, et ils souffrent pour l'éternité. » Ah. D'après cette définition, il irait en enfer. Pourquoi pas, il avait souffert toute sa vie, continuer pour l'éternité ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il y avait certainement des choses intéressantes à faire en Enfer, des gardes à ridiculiser...

« Mais tu ne peux pas faire rentrer tout le monde dans cette catégorie ! Moi, je n'ai tué personne, je n'ai sauvé personne non plus ! Alors je vais où? »

« Les gens comme toi, qui n'entrent dans aucune de ces catégories, ils sont réincarnés, ce qui leur permet de rentrer dans une des deux catégories à leur prochaine mort, ou de se réincarner encore, etc... » Cette théorie était intéressante, elle avait l'avantage de satisfaire toutes les personnes présentes. Sauf Végéta. Ce découpage du bien et du mal ne lui convenait pas. C'était trop simpliste. Et ça ne correspondait pas à tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre durant sa vie. Si le passé des gens n'était pas pris en compte, il était injuste de condamner quelqu'un éternellement. Que ce soit au Paradis ou à l'Enfer - le Paradis ne lui semblant pas forcément le meilleur choix. Et personne ne tenait compte des notions de bravoure et d'honneur. Ni du rang social. Lui, un Prince de sang, allait-il être envoyé au même endroit que des misérables roturiers? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il en avait côtoyé suffisamment comme ça, dans l'armée de Freezer. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de savoir. De plus, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Mieux valait se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il s'était fixée : le jeu. Et il allait devoir se mêler à la discussion pour faire avancer ces crétins dans le sens qui l'arrangeait.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander aux diables, là-bas? » suggéra-t-il.

« Bonne idée ! Allons-y ! » Evidemment que c'était une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Ces gens étaient vraiment stupides. Enfin... Ils étaient arrivés au niveau des diables rouges et bleus, et la discussion s'engageait à nouveau. C'était fou le temps que tous ces nuages pouvaient perdre à parler. Mais bon. Ce n'était pas son problème, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il fallait encore qu'il trouve un moyen de convaincre les "joueurs" de s'en prendre à ses "ballons". Ça ne devait pas être bien difficile.

Les explications des diables duraient depuis quelques minutes quand il se décida à intervenir. Finalement, la définition de la mort par le "nuage savant" semblait être la bonne. Très bien. Il irait donc en Enfer. Mais pas tout de suite.

« Mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure? Qu'est-il arrivé à vos collègues? Et ces éclairs, d'où venaient-ils? » Parfait. Le ballon numéro un se mettait en difficulté tout seul. Il n'avait qu'à observer ce qui se passait. La chance qui l'avait abandonné sur Namek semblait revenir, c'était encore plus drôle comme ça.

« Ah, ça, c'est un petit malin qui c'est amusé avec des décharges de ki. Il a tué deux nuages et trois gardiens, si on l'attrape, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, vous pouvez me croire. »

« On peut mourir quand on est déjà mort?? »

« Bien sûr ! Et ce n'est pas amusant du tout : ceux qui meurent deux fois ne vont ni au Paradis ni en Enfer, ils vont dans une autre dimension, où ils errent indéfiniment, sans espoir de retour. Je n'aimerais pas y aller, il n'y a rien là-bas, il paraît que c'est encore pire que l'Enfer. » C'était intéressant. Lorsque Freezer mourrait, il irait en Enfer, lui aussi. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan pour le tuer à ce moment là, pour l'envoyer dans cette autre dimension. Mais il lui faudrait être prudent, il ne pourrait pas se permettre de perdre encore. En tout cas, ça l'occuperait un moment.

« J'ai vu tout ce qui c'est passé » murmura-t-il à son voisin, "ballon numéro deux". « C'est lui qui a fait ça ! (il désignait "ballon numéro un"). Il faut le dire aux diables, qu'ils l'emmènent loin d'ici avant qu'il ne nous fasse subir le même sort ! »

La peur faisait très bien son effet. Ce misérable "ballon numéro deux" avait dénoncé "ballon numéro un" aux diables, et celui-ci se défendait comme il pouvait, accusant l'autre de calomnie, suggérant qu'il pouvait même être lui-même l'auteur de ces meurtres. C'était la raison pour laquelle Végéta avait dénoncé le "coupable" par un intermédiaire. Tout se passa comme il l'avait souhaité : les diables se divisèrent en deux camps, par couleur (leur couleur devait aller avec leur caractère, ou bien définir leurs affinités, en tout cas, c'était amusant de les voir former d'eux-mêmes l'équipe des rouges et l'équipe des bleus), les rouges défendant "ballon numéro un" et les bleus "ballon numéro deux". Ils commencèrent à se taper dessus. Distrayant.

La dispute commençait à se propager. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qui se passait, et dès qu'ils savaient, tous prenaient position. La situation dégénéra vite en une véritable bataille rangée. Vraiment amusant. Il avait bien fait de mourir. Ces pitoyables créatures étaient si faciles à manipuler, et les observer se battre étaient tellement... comique.

Tous les nuages faisant précédemment la queue étaient maintenant engagés dans cette guerre, qui aurait pu durer encore longtemps, lorsqu'une sorte de géant rouge, barbu, avec des cornes sortant de part et d'autre de son chapeau, arriva de la maison au bout du chemin. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre les lieux du pugilat. Il se mit à crier, et la bagarre pris instantanément fin. Il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionnant, et sa voix portait loin. Les diables - bleus et rouges - semblaient soudainement lamentables, comme des enfants pris en faute.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? » demanda le géant rouge. Un petit diable - enfin, pas si petit que ça, mais comparé à l'autre, il semblait minuscule - s'avança et osa répondre, d'une toute petite voix :

« Eh bien... Comment dire... hum... » Il n'avait pas encore commencé ses explications qu'il s'embrouillait déjà. Végéta devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de ce misérable incapable de s'expliquer devant son supérieur. « Quelqu'un a tué deux morts qui auraient dû être réincarnés et trois de nos collègues. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de toute cette pagaille. Nous essayions de déterminer de qui il s'agissait... »

« Trouvez-moi le responsable im-mé-dia-te-ment !! »

« Oui, Roi Enma ! » Oh? Ce géant au mauvais caractère était quelqu'un d'important... Mais il n'allait pas se dénoncer lui-même, il serait plus divertissant de les laisser mariner un moment. Déjà les disputes recommençaient. Chacun accusait son voisin. Il contempla plusieurs minutes le désordre qu'il avait créé, satisfait. Freezer avait eu raison de dire que Saïyens étaient doués pour ce genre de choses.

« C'est moi qui les ai tués. C'est aussi moi qui ai fait sortir quelques personnes de la queue juste avant. Et c'est encore moi qui ai désigné des boucs émissaires ensuite. C'était assez amusant. » Il était plutôt fier de son effet : à son annonce, toutes les voix s'étaient tues, tout le mode s'était figé. Vraiment hilarant, mais il était temps d'arrêter : la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait manipuler tous ces idiots devenait lassante. Et puis Freezer pouvait mourir à tout moment, il lui fallait penser à un moyen de le battre.

***

Le premier à réagir avait été le Roi Enma. Il lui avait ordonné de le suivre jusqu'à cette fameuse maison, au bout du chemin. Végéta avait envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment là-bas, donc il avait obéi sans protester. A présent, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Le Roi Enma n'avait pas eu besoin de poser de questions pour savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement surpris par le fait que ce Saïyen ait causé une telle pagaille. Ni par le fait qu'il vienne de mourir : il semblait que les derniers Saïyens n'aient cessé de mourir, depuis quelques mois. Il commença à lister toutes les "mauvaises actions" dont Végéta s'était rendu coupable. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire : il avait simplement tué ou fait tué 12 564 245 892 personnes de son vivant, plus cinq depuis qu'il était mort. Cela méritait évidemment l'Enfer.

Végéta était d'accord pour aller en Enfer - c'était le moyen le plus sûr pour retrouver Freezer, et pour se faire des alliés puissants qui lui permettraient de se débarrasser définitivement de son ennemi. Il était d'accord pour y aller, mais pas pour s'y laisser mener sans protester.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je aller en Enfer? » Le Roi Enma semblait stupéfait par la question. Ce qui était le but recherché.

« Parce que c'est là que vont les gens comme toi ! Ceux qui ont commis tant d'atrocités qu'ils ne les comptent même plus ! Et tu n'en as même pas honte, tu devrais pourtant ! » Il criait. Il était hors de lui, personne ne lui avait jamais posé une question comme ça. D'habitude, les damnés le suppliaient de leur laissé une seconde chance, ou tentaient de s'enfuir. Les plus fiers (comme les Saïyens "normaux", si un tel qualificatif pouvait s'appliquer à eux) se contentaient de lui jeter un regard plein de mépris, puis se dirigeaient avec désinvolture vers l'endroit qu'on leur indiquait, feignant d'avoir eux-même pris cette décision. Mais celui-là discutait la sentence divine. Et le pire était que certains de ses arguments n'étaient pas démunis de pertinence.

« ...ce que j'ai fait est la façon normale de vivre pour un Saïyen. Je n'ai certainement pas à en avoir honte ! Cela dit, je comprends votre point de vue : il faut bien sûr protéger la vie et nul n'a le droit de l'ôter à autrui, mais, dites-moi comment étais-je censé le savoir? Qui me l'aurait appris? » Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais la tête du Dieu valait bien un tel discours. Il en rajouta une couche. « En tant que juge du Royaume des Morts, ne croyez-vous pas que VOUS devriez vous assurer que vos victimes étaient bien au courant de leurs devoirs? »

A ces mots, Enma Daioh explosa. Il n'était pas responsable de la folie des habitants de l'univers inférieur, encore moins de fous comme les Saïyens, qui s'étaient débarrassés du Dieu de leur planète des générations plus tôt. La polémique aurait pu durée longtemps - Végéta était près à rétorquer qu'il n'était pas responsable de la folie de ses ancêtres, il était même près à se prétendre navré de ce qui était arrivé, histoire de voir la tête que ferait le Dieu - mais un diable les interrompit, rappelant au grand Roi Enma qu'une foule assez conséquente attendait encore d'être jugée...

Après une dernière provocation (« Peut-être tout le système devrait-il être repensé »), Végéta accepta de se laisser conduire en Enfer. Une vague appréhension le saisi : il ne savait pas grand chose de l'Autre Monde, il ne connaissait aucune des légendes Saïyennes à ce sujet, mais il en avait souvent entendu d'autres, et aucune ne suggérait qu'il s'agirait d'un lieu plaisant. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que certains endroits qu'il avait connus - et dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir.

***

Il avait eu raison de penser que l'Enfer ne lui plairait pas. Il n'y avait rien. Juste de la roche nue, à perte de vue. Et des petits nuages, qui erraient, à la recherche de n'importe quoi pour tromper leur ennui. Aller, au travail. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de regarder passer les nuages, il fallait en trouver des puissants et s'en faire des amis. Il se concentra - la technique des Terriens pour sentir les puissances était vraiment très pratique - et trouva ce qu'il lui fallait : pas très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il y avait une puissance environ trois fois supérieure à celle de Freezer. Il se dirigea vers elle.

Et aperçu un spectacle qui lui déplut instantanément : deux nuages étaient en train de papoter, et aussitôt, des diables format déménageurs s'approchèrent pour les séparer. Les comploteurs n'étaient pas appréciés, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ça allait lui compliquer la tâche. Tant pis, tant mieux même : les choses seraient plus intéressantes. S'il avait encore eu son corps, il aurait souri, de ce sourire cruel que les gens détestaient tant quand il leur était adressé.

Il avait presque atteint son futur allié. Mieux valait ne pas l'approcher pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par les gardiens de l'Enfer, pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait d'abord un plan pour parler avec l'autre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Peut-être pourrait-il essayer la télépathie? Ils ne l'utilisaient pas souvent, mais les Saïyens étaient capables de transmettre leurs pensées - quand ils le voulaient vraiment. Mais est-ce que ça marcherait, ici? Et sous cette forme nuageuse? Ne plus avoir de corps était vraiment un problème, il ne cessait de s'en rendre compte. Mais tout ce qu'il avait essayé jusque là avait marché, il n'y avait pas de raison que la télépathie ne fonctionne pas. Surtout que cette technique ne mettait en jeu que l'esprit. Ça devait marcher, il n'avait qu'à essayer.

** M'entends-tu? **

Pas de réponse, mais l'autre bougeait. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Il devait avoir entendu.

** Ne me cherche pas, idiot, je te parle par télépathie. **

« Idiot ?! »

Cette fois, aucun doute : il avait entendu. Peut-être devait-il peser un peu plus ses mots s'il voulait s'en faire un allié?

** Du calme. Ecoute-moi. Est-ce que faire exploser un nuage te plairait? Un très vilain nuage? ** Il n'avait pas l'air intelligent, un langage infantile conviendrait parfaitement. Du moins, il fallait l'espérer.

« Faire exploser un nuage? C'est interdit ! »

Allons bon. Il était tomber sur le seul nuage de l'Enfer qui respectait les lois. A se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. ** Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que ça t'embête de faire quelque chose d'interdit? **

« C'est que si on fait quelque chose d'interdit, les gardiens viennent, ils frappent, et ensuite on est enfermé dans des cages pendant des jours et des jours. »

** Pendant des jours et des jours? ** Il devait faire attention à ne pas laisser exploser sa colère, autrement il pourrait bien faire peur à l'autre. Incroyable. Il aurait pourtant cru qu'il n'y avait que des durs, en Enfer. ** Mais dis-moi, que représentent quelques jours face à l'éternité ?! Et avec ta puissance, n'es-tu pas capable de résister aux gardiens? **

Pas de réponse.

** Tu sais, ce serait amusant. ** L'autre sembla réagir au mot "amusant". C'était peut-être un enfant? En tout cas, il réagissait comme tel. Peu importe, il fallait le convaincre - vite. ** Si tu as peur, je te promets que je dirais aux gardiens que c'était mon idée. **

« Vrai? »

Non, bien sûr que non, crétin ! ** Evidemment, pourquoi te mentirais-je? Alors, tu marches? **

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

Formidable. Il marchait. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été dur, mais Végéta n'avait pas l'habitude de parlementer. Il préférait foncer dans le tas, et tout détruire.

** Tu vas aller près du poste-frontière, et tu compteras les nuages qui passent. ** Ça ne servirait à rien, mais ça le tiendrait occupé le temps que Freezer meure. Ce qui pourrait bien prendre du temps, finalement : rien ne prouvait que Carot serait à la hauteur ! ** Quand je te le dirais, tu feras exploser le nuage que je te désignerais. ** Il aurait aimé tuer Freezer lui-même, mais jouir du spectacle serait suffisant.

« D'accord ! » Oui, ce devait vraiment être un enfant. Il n'y avait que les enfants pour changer d'avis si subitement. Enfin, l'essentiel était qu'il soit finalement d'accord.

***

Ils étaient devant le poste-frontière depuis... Combien de temps? Probablement pas longtemps, mais cela voulait-il encore dire quelque chose dans cet endroit éternel? Végéta aussi s'était mis à compter les nuages qui passaient. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il en avait compté 2015. A un rythme d'environ un nuage par seconde, cela faisait donc une demi-heure qu'il comptait. Il commençait; à en avoir assez. Et à se demander si Freezer mourrait un jour. Après tout, le combat contre Carot devait être commencé depuis au moins une heure, maintenant, peut-être même deux. Etait-il possible que Freezer ait gagné?

Il allait renoncer et s'en aller, quitte à revenir plus tard, quand le paysage autour de lui se modifia.

***

Le Roi Enma était soulagé. Ce maudit Saïyen avait fichu une pagaille monstre. Et en plus, il avait osé insinué que lui, lui, le gardien du poste-frontière, ne faisait pas son travail correctement. Mais maintenant, il était reparti dans l'univers inférieur. Bon débarras. Enma lui souhaita de vivre TRES vieux.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	3. Résurrection

**Chapitre 3**

Résurrection 

En fait de paysage, il ne voyait pas grand chose. A défaut, il était en train d'étouffer, il pouvait sentir de la terre dans la bouche. Etouffer? Sentir de la terre dans sa bouche? Il se redressa. Son corps était couvert de terre. Son corps? Mais un instant plus tôt, il était un nuage, non? Que se passait-il? Il regarda autour de lui, et compris. Enfin, pas en détails, mais il saisit l'essentiel : il se trouvait sur Namek. Il avait été ressuscité. Comment? C'était ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Mais il était vivant, et sur Namek, ça c'était certain. S'il avait manqué étouffer, c'était parce qu'il avait été enterré. Sûrement par un de ces idiots de Terriens. Cette coutume étrange aurait pu lui coûter la vie à nouveau.

Il faisait nuit. Il avait déjà observé ce phénomène avant, juste avant de mourir en fait. Il se retourna et aperçu le Dragon Sacré. Ça non plus, il ne se l'expliquait pas entièrement. Le créateur du Dragon était censé être mort, c'était ce que lui avait dit le petit Namek. Lui aussi avait été ressuscité, c'était évident, mais comment?

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, dans l'immédiat. Il sentait une grande puissance qui approchait. Freezer. Il n'était donc pas encore mort. Une autre grande puissance le suivait. Une puissance énorme. Carot. Carot... Il était... impressionnant.

Tous deux se dirigeaient vers le Dragon. Freezer allait essayer de faire réaliser son vœu : devenir immortel. Il allait avoir une drôle de surprise quand il s'apercevrait que le Dragon ne parlait que le Namek. Bien fait pour lui. Carot tentait probablement de le rattraper pour l'en empêcher, il ne connaissait pas non plus ce détail. Il n'y arriverait pas, il était trop loin. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Heureusement.

La planète était prête à exploser. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière les deux guerriers avaient bien pu se battre pour en arriver là, mais ça avait dû être terrible. Il trouvait dommage d'avoir ressuscité juste pour mourir à nouveau dans l'explosion imminente de la planète. Mais peut-être aurait-il le temps d'atteindre un vaisseau et de fuir? Pas le vaisseau de Freezer, il était cassé. Le sien était à l'autre bout de la planète : trop loin. Celui de Carot? Il ne savait pas où il était. Il allait falloir partir au hasard et espérer avoir de la chance.

Il se concentra un moment sur les présences de la planète. Freezer et Carot avaient atteint le Dragon. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là-bas, un Namek. Il pouvait sentir beaucoup de présences qui ressemblaient à des Nameks. Ils avaient probablement tous ressuscité. Etrange phénomène. Il y avait encore une forte puissance qui s'éloignait. Le fils de Carot. Quelqu'un était avec lui. Sûrement le chauve, ou la fille. Plutôt la fille.

Au moment où il se décidait à bouger pour chercher un vaisseau - il pourrait rattraper le gosse de Carot et partir avec son vaisseau, ça lui épargnerait une longue recherche, peut-être fatale - le paysage changea à nouveau.

***

Il était dans une plaine. Il y avait quelques arbres à proximité, on pouvait voir des montagnes au loin, et des habitations. Autour de lui, il apercevait des Nameks. Tous les Nameks. Un peu plus loin, le fils de Carot, et la fille. Il y avait aussi ce Namek, celui qui vivait sur Terre. Le petit au pouvoir mystérieux était en train de le soigner. Il pourrait sans doute tous les tuer, là, juste pour le plaisir. Pour se défouler un peu. Les dernières heures avaient été plutôt éprouvantes. Et éliminer maintenant les amis de Carot lui ferait gagner du temps pour plus tard.

« Ecoutez-moi tous ! Nous sommes sur Terre. »

« Sur Terre !? » L'exclamation de la fille résumait bien ce que lui-même avait ressenti à la déclaration du Grand Chef Namek. Tout de même, il était amusant - et pitoyable - de constater que cette Humaine n'était même pas capable de reconnaître sa propre planète.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Question intéressante, posé par le Namek-Terrien. Ils vivraient tous assez longtemps pour entendre la réponse. Pas plus.

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je vais vous expliquer avant de mourir. »

Le Grand Chef avait tout expliqué en détail. La résurrection de Piccolo avait entraîné celle du Tout Puissant de la Terre, qui avait réuni les Dragons Balls, et demandé au Dragon de réssusciter toutes les victimes de Freezer et de ses hommes. C'était pourquoi ils étaient tous vivants. Puis Dendé avait demandé à Porunga de transporter toutes les personnes présentes sur Namek sur la Terre, sauf Son Goku et Freezer. C'était tout simple, en fait. Et plutôt bien joué, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Mais... les habitants du village du chef Tuno ne sont pas là... »

« C'est vrai ! »

Tiens, c'est vrai, il manquait quelques Nameks. Oui, bien sûr... « C'est moi qui aie anéanti le village. » Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se moquer d'eux. Celui qui avait fait les vœux n'avait pas été si brillant, finalement. « Vous avez demandé à Shenron de réssusciter les victimes de Freezer et de son groupe, mais je n'étais pas avec eux ! Quelle gaffe ! » Les Nameks semblaient furieux. Amusant, ils avaient des têtes vraiment étranges quand ils étaient en colère...

Quelque chose se passait. D'énormes pierres venaient de s'écraser, à quelques mètres à peine du groupe.

« Les Dragons Balls de Namek nous ont suivis. » Ce maudit Grand Chef avait réponse à tout. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, je vais bientôt mourir. » Bien fait. Ça en ferait un de moins à tuer. Et une fois mort, il se tairait, ce qu'il semblait totalement incapable de faire pour le moment. Peut-être faudrait-il l'aider un peu? « Muri, je te nomme Grand Chef. » Oui, si c'était pour dire ce genre d'âneries, il pouvait le tuer tout de suite. « Utilise les boules avec sagesse quand elles agiront de nouveau... »

« Bien... » Celui-là était moins bavard. Il ferait un bon Grand Chef, même s'il ne le resterait pas très longtemps.

« Je compte sur toi. Que la paix éternelle soit avec les Nameks. » Il disparut. Mort. Pas trop tôt. Mais bien sûr, cela fit naître de nouvelles conversations au sein du groupe. Ce que ces gens pouvaient être bruyants !

« Au fait... Pourquoi Goku et Krilin ne sont-ils pas là? » Etrange, cette fille était donc capable de poser des questions intelligentes...

« Krilin s'est fait tuer par Freezer... » Krilin? Ce devait être le petit chauve, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là. Pas une grosse perte. « ...mon papa est resté sur Namek pour se battre avec Freezer, mais je sais qu'il reviendra ! J'en suis certain ! ». Quelle confiance !

Ça; y était. La discussion était repartie de plus belle. Il n'y avait pourtant plus rien d'intéressant à ajouter. Carot était resté sur Namek, Krilin était mort, il n'avait pas ressuscité... Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas ressuscité? Ah, il était déjà mort, et Shenron ne pouvait pas réssusciter deux fois la même personne. Bof. Porunga pouvait, lui. Bah, ils n'auraient pas le temps de rendre la vie à ce petit chauve, c'était plutôt eux qui allaient le rejoindre. Toute cette parlotte était vraiment inutile. Et agaçante.

« ...tu te trompe, Piccolo. Papa va gagner. » Ce gosse avait décidément une foi illimitée en son père. « Je l'ai vu ! Papa est devenu un super Saïyen !! »

« Co...Comment...?! » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer à cette nouvelle. Heureusement, personne n'y avait prêté attention.

Bien sûr, il l'avait lui-même annoncé à, Freezer, mais de là à savoir que c'était vraiment arrivé... Au moins, à cette nouvelle, toutes les discussions s'étaient tues. Enfin un peu de silence, il allait pouvoir essayer de digérer doucement l'information...

« Quoi? Yamcha? Mais comment? » Encore cette fille. Elle entendait des voix maintenant. De mieux en mieux. Il allait falloir qu'il tue tout le monde puis qu'il quitte au plus vite cette planète de fous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? C'est Maître Kaïo? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Comment as-tu deviné? C'est Yamcha qui m'a parlé... » Vive les télépathes. La moitié de cette conversation stupide leur serait épargnée. C'était toujours ça de gagné. « Ecoutez tout le monde !! » Elle était bien agitée tout à coup. « Goku a tué Freezer !! » Carot avait tué Freezer. Végéta ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être content que ce tyran soit mort, frustré de n'avoir pas avoir été celui qui l'avait tué, ou en colère contre l'autre Saïyen qui le surpassait largement. Peut-être les trois en même temps?

Et le demi-papotage avait repris. Carot était mort dans l'explosion de Namek. Bien fait, il ne méritait que ça. Il ne pourrait pas réssusciter : le Dragon le réssusciterait sur Namek, qui n'existait plus. Il remourrait immédiatement. Idem pour le petit chauve. Dommage. Il n'aurait pas sa revanche. Quoique... Il y avait certainement un moyen de contourner le problème. Oui, bien sûr. C'était évident. Mais aucun des minables en face de lui ne semblaient capable d'y penser. De penser tout court, en fait. Il allait falloir qu'il les aide. Lamentable.

« Vous n'avez pas de cerveau ou quoi? » Pour ce qui était d'attirer l'attention, il avait toujours su s'y prendre. Tous le regardaient, après cette insulte. « Il n'y a qu'à les réssusciter après avoir transféré leur esprit, leurs pensées ou n'importe quoi d'autre, non? »

« Hein...? Mais c'est vrai ! Il a raison ! Ce n'est pas bête ce que tu dis ! » Stupide femelle. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de dire des choses idiotes.

Et le fils de Carot qui s'approchait. Que voulait-il, celui-là? « Merci. » Merci? Ces Terriens avaient vraiment de drôles d'habitudes. Remercier ses ennemis? Pourquoi? Pour avoir sauvé son père? Il était stupide si c'était ce qu'il pensait - et c'était sûrement le cas. Il ne voulait pas sauver l'autre Saïyen. Il voulait le tuer. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit vivant. C'était pourtant simple, mais aucun des Terriens ni des Nameks présents ne semblaient le comprendre. Etrange. Enfin, ils avaient gagné un sursis. Jusqu'à ce que Carot soit ressuscité, ils resteraient en vie. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de ça. Pitoyables Humains. Pitoyables Nameks.

Et les discussions reprirent. Les Nameks ne savaient pas où aller, puisque leur planète était détruite. La fille les logerait chez elle. Bien. Elle allait s'amuser, avec cette troupe de bonshommes verts. Ça; pourrait être amusant à voir.

« Tu veux venir aussi? » C'était à lui qu'elle osait s'adresser de cette manière !? « Tu n'as pas d'argent pour aller à l'hôtel, de toute façon, hein? » Et alors, il pourrait bien se débrouiller, il n'avait pas besoin d'une nourrice - et surtout pas d'une nourrice bavarde comme celle-là. « Je te nourrirais bien ! Tu es un gros mangeur comme Goku, je suppose... » Ça; devenait intéressant... « Mais à condition que tu n'essaie pas de me sauter dessus ! Même si tu me trouves très séduisante ! » Séduisante, elle? Avec son corps minuscule de femelle Terrienne, si faible? De toute façon, ce qu'il pensait ne la regardait absolument pas. Et encore moins les autres, qui semblaient bien s'amuser de la remarque qu'elle avait hurlée.

Elle était partie, sans attendre de réponse. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en donner. Elle était partie chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait les emmener tous chez elle. Encore une idée typiquement Terrienne. Quel besoin d'aller chercher quelqu'un? Tous les Nameks savaient voler, elle n'avait qu'à leur montrer où aller. Désespérant.

Le fils de Carot était parti, lui aussi. Il était rentré chez lui. Un Namek l'avait accompagné. Bon débarras.

La voilà qui revenait. Tout bien réfléchi, il irait chez elle : il serait ainsi aux premières loges pour assister à la résurrection de Carot. Mais il allait falloir que cette femme apprenne à se taire...

***

Bulma se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à lui proposer de venir chez elle. C'était un monstre, il avait fait tuer son petit ami et avait failli la tuer elle-même, et elle l'invitait dans sa maison pour une durée indéterminée ! Yamcha dirait qu'elle était folle. Et il aurait raison. En plus, ce rustre n'avait rien répondu, ni oui ni non, il avait même parut offusqué par sa question. Comme si elle l'insultait.

En fait, elle savait bien pourquoi elle lui avait fait cette proposition : la peur. S'il venait chez elle, il abandonnerait pour quelques temps au moins l'idée de tous les tuer. Mais s'il restait seul, livré à lui-même sur la planète, libre d'y faire ce que bon lui semblait? Beaucoup de gens en pâtiraient. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait - et qu'il se conduirait correctement. Ça faisait beaucoup d'inconnues pour un futur proche...

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	4. Capsule Corp

**PassageChapitre 4**

Capsule Corp. 

Ils avaient attendu presque deux heures avant de voir arriver l'avion de son père. Il ne pouvait contenir qu'une centaine de personnes à la fois, deux voyages avaient donc été nécessaires. Végéta avait insisté pour faire partie du premier voyage, prétendant « qu'un prince n'a pas à attendre que des Humains ou des Nameks se décident à s'occuper de lui. »

Il l'avait amèrement regretté.

A peine descendu de l'avion, il avait été agressé par une femelle blonde à la voix suraiguë. Elle s'était totalement désintéressée des Nameks pour se concentrer exclusivement sur lui, débitant en boucle des inepties du genre « Comme vous êtes mignon », « Comme vous avez été courageux sur Namek ! Ça a du être terrible » ou encore (et c'était là la raison pour laquelle il la laissait en vie) « Vous reprendrez bien un gâteau? » (ce qu'il s'empressait de faire, cela va sans dire...)

Les choses avaient ensuite été en empirant : supporter une Terrienne était possible, en faisant beaucoup d'efforts et en se concentrant sur les gâteaux (qui étaient, il faut l'avouer, absolument délicieux), mais deux, c'était vraiment impossible. Surtout que celle aux cheveux bleus - Bulma - semblait avoir la ferme intention de l'éloigner des pâtisseries pour lui montrer où se trouvait sa chambre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il avait cédé pour protéger ses tympans, emportant tout de même le reste des gâteaux, ce qui avait fait hurlé Bulma, et ravi la blonde. Maintenant, il était allongé sur le lit, et repassait les événements de la dernière année en revue. Et surtout, ceux de cette journée, et leurs conséquences. Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant inattendu, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Ni de ne pas aimer, d'ailleurs...

Un an plus tôt... Il était le plus fort des Saïyens encore en vie. Il était le Prince des Saïyens, même si son peuple était limité à deux imbéciles. Il était assoiffé de pouvoir, cherchant tous les moyens qui lui permettraient d'anéantir Freezer. Puis il y avait eu la Terre, et la mort de Raditz... Une faible perte, mais un manque à gagner important.

Un mois plus tôt... A cause de l'incompétence de Raditz, il avait été obligé de se rendre lui-même sur Terre en compagnie de Nappa. Et il avait mené le combat le plus humiliant qu'il ait jamais pu imaginer : il s'était fait battre par un simple soldat de troisième classe... Sur le coup, il n'avait considéré que cette défaite, mais après quelques jours passé cantonné dans l'équipement de survie de son vaisseau, il avait commencé à y trouver des points positifs : tout d'abord, il s'était débarrassé de Nappa, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis de trop nombreuses années. Et surtout, il avait trouvé un moyen de vaincre Freezer rapidement : les Dragon Balls de Nameks.

Trois semaines plus tôt... Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été imprudent lors de son combat contre Carot. La conséquence était dramatique : Freezer avait appris l'existence des Dragon Balls, et il avait décidé de les acquérir pour son propre profit. La course contre la montre avait commencé.

Quarte jours plus tôt... Il était sur Namek. Il avait six Dragon Balls sur sept. Freezer n'avait plus d'armée à sa disposition, et il n'avait plus de moyens de détection. Il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver le fils de Carot, son ami chauve et la fille, et il aurait enfin les sept Dragon Balls et la vie éternelle. La victoire était proche.

Quelques heures plus tôt... Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le septième Dragon Ball à temps. De toute façon, même s'il y était parvenu, il n'aurait pas su comment les utiliser. Le commando Ginue était arrivé et avait volé les sept boules. Puis Carot était arrivé, à temps pour les sauver... de ce qu'il restait des forces spéciales, puis de Freezer. Et Végéta était mort, misérablement. Il n'avait réussi qu'à retenir Freezer suffisamment longtemps pour que ce stupide héros Terrien sauve ses amis.

Et maintenant... Il était cloué sur cette planète. Prisonnier. Il n'y avait pas de vaisseau spatial, du moins pas à sa connaissance, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur les Terriens pour lui en fournir un : ils devaient se douter que s'ils l'aidaient à trouver un moyen de quitter la planète, la première chose qu'il ferait, en guise de remerciement, serait les anéantir (mis à part un ou deux Nameks, pour pouvoir ressusciter Carot, bien entendu). Il lui restait donc deux options : tuer tous les Terriens immédiatement, et rester seul avec un Namek sur la planète pendant cinq mois, avec en plus le risque de ne pas pouvoir obtenir leur collaboration pour invoquer le Dragon, ou attendre le retour de Carot et sa victoire sur le simple soldat pour les massacrer. Ce qui ne résolvait pas son problème, il n'aurait toujours aucun moyen de quitter la planète. Et inutile de compter sur coopération des Nameks à ce sujet : ils avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient trop entêtés pour prêter leur Dragon Balls à leurs ennemis.

Il les laisserait vivre. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas - au contraire ! - mais il y avait des avantages à les garder vivants. Il était plus fort qu'eux, de loin, et n'avait pas à craindre un coup en traître : les Terriens avaient démontré à plusieurs reprises qu'ils n'agissaient pas de cette manière, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils auraient sans doute été trop effrayés par les conséquences d'un possible échec.

Sa décision était prise. Il lui restait apprendre comment vivre sur cette planète ennemie, et trouver un moyen de partir une fois son but atteint. Ensuite, les choses seraient plus faciles : en cinq mois, personne n'aurait le temps de reprendre l'empire de Freezer, pas alors que ses meilleurs hommes avaient péri avec lui sur Namek. Une fois Carot éliminé de ses mains, il regagnerait son honneur de Prince Saïyen, et son droit au titre de Roi que Freezer lui avait volé en tuant son père, et qui était maintenant en possession de Carot, puisqu'il avait éliminé le lézard. Et peu lui importait s'il n'avait plus de peuple sur lequel régner, il se construirait son propre empire à partir des ruines de celui de Freezer.

Sur cette pensée réjouissante, il s'endormit. Après tout, sa journée avait été longue, et riche en combats et en événements surnaturels, mais il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser pendant les cinq mois à venir...

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	5. La capitale de l'ouest

**Chapitre 5**

La capitale de l'ouest 

Végéta s'éveilla. Ou plutôt, il jugea qu'il s'était suffisamment tourné et retourné dans les couvertures pour le reste de sa vie : il allait falloir qu'il trouve un autre endroit pour dormir, ce lit était définitivement trop moelleux. En deux heures, il n'avait somnolé en tout et pour tout que deux minutes, il était près à le parier ! Et encore, même pas deux minutes de suite...

Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il était de toutes façons plus que nécessaire qu'il prenne connaissance de la planète et de ses dangers potentiels rapidement, vu qu'il allait devoir y passer cinq mois... même s'il était par ailleurs certain qu'aucun danger ne pouvait le menacer LUI, mais il valait mieux être prudent, il l'avait constaté maintes fois à ses dépends.

Après avoir erré plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs de Capsule Corp. sans en trouvé la sortie (il prit mentalement note de visiter le plus vite possible ce labyrinthe, pour ne pas s'y perdre s'il avait besoin de sortir rapidement et discrètement), il ouvrit une fenêtre et s'envola à travers la ville. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était une erreur : les Terriens ne semblaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir des gens voler, en fait, ils ne semblaient même pas capable de voler tout court. Il préféra se poser et marcher à leur manière, en espérant passer inaperçu cette fois.

Il dut déchanter encore une fois et se rendre à l'évidence : tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Il crut un bon moment que ces gens reconnaissaient en lui le Prince du peuple des meilleurs guerriers de tous l'Univers, ce qui flattait agréablement son ego, avant de comprendre : ses vêtements. Il portait sa tenue de combat bleue et son armure blanche et or, qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie - elle ou ses sœurs. Mais il ne semblait pas que ce type de vêtements soit vraiment à la mode sur cette planète, particulièrement l'armure. Il lui faudrait trouver bientôt quelque chose de plus approprié, si ridicules et peu pratiques que ce que ces Terriens portaient pouvait lui sembler. Pour le moment, il choisit simplement d'ignorer les regards curieux ou moqueurs qu'on lui lançait.

Il avait espéré pouvoir tirer des conclusions sur le mode de pensée Terrien en observant l'architecture et l'agencement de la ville, mais la seule conclusion qui lui venait à l'esprit à la vue de ces maisons rondes côtoyant des immeubles rectilignes hauts de plusieurs centaines d'étages, c'était la folie, folie confirmée par le mélange de zones d'habitation, de travail et de détente en un même lieu. Il pouvait également constater l'inefficacité du système économique au nombre de mendiants qui croisaient son chemin, ainsi que celle du système judiciaire au nombre de voyous. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel cafarnaum n'aurait jamais été possible sur Vejitasei, où les individus inutiles étaient éliminés avant de devenir une charge ou un danger pour le reste de la société.

H I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BOOOOOOOMM !!!!!

« Et alors, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! »

Perdu dans ses pensées; Végéta n'avait même pas remarqué l'engin qui venait de lui rentrer dedans - du moins, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se maudit pour sa négligence : pas qu'il se soit fait mal, ni que le sort de la machine ou de son propriétaire l'intéressât, mais s'il s'était agit de quelque chose de plus dangereux, il se serait bêtement fait tuer - pour quelques secondes d'inattention, et il n'aurait même pas eu l'honneur de tomber au combat !

« Et ben, t'as l'intention de rester au milieu de la route toute la journée ? Pousse-toi de là que je vois s'il y a des dégâts... »

Végéta obtempéra. Cet Humain ne valait pas qu'il perde son temps à lui expliquer comment on était censé s'adresser à un Prince de sang, ni qu'il gaspille de son énergie pour l'envoyer dans l'autre monde. De toutes façons, il avait subi des outrages bien plus graves par le passé, il pouvait bien se montrer magnanime pour une fois. De plus, une foule commençait à se rassembler sur les lieux de "l'accident", et Végéta n'aimait pas la foule - sauf s'il s'agissait de personnes à tuer, dans ce cas leur concentration accélérait le travail, mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Il commençait à s'éloigner, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Dis-donc, espèce de clown, t'as vu comment t'as abîmé ma voiture ?! »

« Clown ? » Végéta se retourna doucement en répétant le mot. Sa résolution d'être magnanime venait de s'envoler avec l'insulte. Ce Terrien allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui - de la manière la plus définitive.

« Ouais, clown. Avec ta coiffure de punk et tes vêtements de carnaval. Et maintenant, tu vas réparer la casse ! »

« Mais très certainement. »

A ce moment, le regard du Terrien croisa celui du Saïyen, et l'homme se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu tord d'interpeller l'autre d'une manière aussi brutale. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser et proposer d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé mais il était déjà trop tard. Végéta vit le regard de l'homme changer au moment où il relâchait son énergie, tuant le Terrien et faisant exploser la voiture dans un minimum d'effort. Il se détourna du spectacle et reprit sa route, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les gens s'écartèrent prestement sur son passage ils n'avaient probablement rien compris à ce qui venait d'arriver, mais ils retiendraient au moins une chose : il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec le Prince des Saïyens !

Tout en continuant sa promenade, Végéta examinait ces engins étranges que l'Humain avait appelé "voiture". Il y en avait de toute taille, de toute forme, mais aucune ne semblait plus résistante que celle qu'il venait de détruire. Quant à la vitesse des véhicules, elle était ridicule : il pouvait aller plus vite rien qu'en courant ! Mais il était vrai que ce n'était probablement pas le cas des Humains...

Végéta traversait la rue la plus commerçante de la ville, quand une odeur retint son attention. Il s'arrêta et chercha la source de cette odeur, et tomba nez à nez avec la devanture d'une boutique qui lui plu instantanément. Il s'agissait de la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville, et sa vitrine était pleine de gâteaux tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres, et même si le bonhomme habillé de rouge et assis sur une sorte de char qui ornait la moitié des gâteaux, et les cheminées de briques en sucre surplombant l'autre moitié, semblaient futiles à Végéta, il devait reconnaître que les décorations donnaient un certain charme aux pâtisseries - et qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en goûter une.

Il entra dans la boutique et repéra un énorme gâteau dont il s'empara aussitôt, s'attirant immédiatement les foudres des caissières surchargées de travail à la veille de Noël.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, laissez ce gâteau et allez vous mettre à la queue, comme tout le monde ! » La jeune vendeuse arracha la pâtisserie des mains de Végéta et le poussa vers la file d'attente, l'air prête à exploser devant le sans-gêne de ce nouveau client. Le Saïyen décida d'obtempérer (exceptionnellement), histoire de se laisser le temps d'observer les agissements des personnes présentes et de comprendre la marche à suivre dans cette situation. Après tout, il avait décidé de n'éliminer les Terriens qu'une fois Carot éliminé, il fallait donc bien qu'il s'adapte en attendant ce moment.

Ses observations lui apportèrent vite deux sujets d'inquiétude : le premier, pas vraiment important, était qu'il ne connaissait pas les noms de toutes les pâtisseries qui l'entouraient. Il entendait parler de "croissants", "choux à la crème", "religieuse", "meringue"... mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Bah, il lui suffirait de désigner ce qui lui faisait envie.

Le second problème, toutefois, semblait plus embêtant : en échange des gâteaux, les clients donnaient aux vendeuses ce qui semblait être des morceaux de papier et de métal. Végéta avait de nombreuses fois pratiqué le troc, parfois même pour racheter sa propre vie ou celle d'un de ses compagnons, mais quelques bouts de ferraille et du papier n'ayant certainement aucune valeur (même pour des Humains...) il devait plutôt s'agir d'une sorte de monnaie. Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout le Prince Saïyen, même s'il n'avait de toute manière rien à échanger, mais il doutait que les vendeuses puissent l'empêcher de partir avec les pâtisseries de son choix... Problème réglé, donc.

Il attendit patiemment son tour, passant en revue le contenu de la boutique et essayant de faire son choix, mais lorsque vînt enfin son tour, il ne put demander autre chose que "Un exemplaire de chaque, et rapidement", incapable qu'il était de se décider pour tel ou tel gâteau.

« Un de chaque ! Eh bien, vous devez être nombreux pour le réveillon, chez vous ! » commenta la vendeuse en emballant les pâtisseries. Végéta ne répondit rien, se contentant de surveiller qu'elle n'en oubliait d'aucune sorte. Quand elle eut enfin terminé, la vendeuse lui tendit cinq boîtes pleines et se tourna vers la caisse pour faire les comptes. Végéta ouvrit la première boîte et choisit un gâteau qu'il avala aussitôt, s'efforçant en même temps de caser les paquets sous ses bras, et pestant contre l'absence de sa queue, qui aurait été bien pratique en ce moment précis. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand la vendeuse l'interpela :

« Un instant monsieur, je crois que vous avez oublié de payer vos achats ! »

« Payer ? » répondit Végéta, prenant la pose la plus royale (et la plus arrogante) dont il était capable. « Je suis Végéta, Prince des Saïyens, et vous devriez vous sentir honorés que j'aie choisi votre boutique. Mais si tel n'est pas le cas » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, « vous pouvez toujours vous considérer comme chanceux que votre marchandise soit si bonne, et que pour cette raison, je vous laisse la vie sauve. »

« Non, mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?! » La vendeuse avait maintenant l'air outré. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces Saïyens dont vous prétendez être le Prince, et vous seriez le Roi que ça ne changerait rien ! D'ailleurs, il arrive que le Roi de cet Etat vienne, et quand c'est le cas, il... il... paie... Aaaaahhh !! »

La vendeuse avait interrompu sa tirade lorsque Végéta, après avoir posé deux de ses précieux paquets, avait commencé à former une boule d'énergie au creux de sa main. Elle avait hurlé comme la boule en question traversait le comptoir et le mur derrière elle, faisant exploser au passage la caisse. Elle eut juste le temps de penser 'Pourvu que je me réveille à Pâques, loin de ce cauchemar', avant de perdre connaissance. Végéta ramassa ses boîtes de gâteaux et sortit, satisfait.

Il se mit à la recherche d'un endroit où manger tranquillement ses "achats", et se dit que finalement, cette manière de mélanger zones de travail et de loisirs avait du bon, lorsqu'il aperçut un parc au coin de la rue. Il déambula un moment dans les allées, puis s'installa sur un banc ensoleillé, et se mit en devoir de dévorer le contenu de ses paquets.

Il en était à la troisième boîte lorsqu'il vit passer devant lui une vielle dame. Elle était obligée de s'appuyer sur des béquilles pour pouvoir marcher, et elle n'avançait probablement pas plus vite qu'une limace galactique. Végéta ne put s'empêcher de constater à nouveau comme cette planète était différente de la sienne - du moins de ce dont il se souvenait. Là-bas, sur Vejitasei, jamais on n'aurait laissé un guerrier vivre assez vieux pour devenir infirme. Quant aux blessés, aux malades et aux handicapés, ceux qui parvenaient à se rendre suffisamment utiles pour survivre n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de se promener ainsi, exposant leur médiocrité et leur faiblesse à la vue de tous !

Ses réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par un cri poussé par la vieille, et Végéta vit un jeune la bousculer et lui arracher quelque chose des mains. Alors que deux hommes d'allure athlétique (pour des Humains) s'interposaient et tentaient d'arrêter le voleur, cinq autres sortirent de derrière les arbres où ils attendaient sans doute leur camarade. Tous étaient armés (couteaux, matraques, revolvers), et ils se mirent à rouer de coups les deux imprudents. Comme l'un d'eux réussissait à échapper au cercle des voyous et à s'enfuir, plusieurs coups de feu éclatèrent. Le fuyard s'effondra. Végéta jugea l'arme plutôt efficace, jusqu'au moment où un des voyous décida qu'il était un témoin gênant, ou simplement une bonne cible à abattre, et fit feu dans sa direction.

Le Saïyen vit arriver le projectile comme au ralenti. Celui-ci s'écrasa contre sa poitrine sans lui faire plus de mal qu'une balle en mousse lancée par un enfant. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour la pâtisserie qui s'était trouvée sur son chemin : les restes de celle-ci couvraient les genoux de Végéta, et la crème dont elle avait été garnie coulait le long de sa main.

Après avoir consciencieusement léché ses doigts (le gâteau était fichu, mais tout n'était pas perdu pour autant), le Saïyen se leva et s'approcha du jeune voyou médusé, tout en jouant négligemment avec la balle déformée par l'impact. Le jeune paniqua et vida le contenu de son chargeur dans la direction de Végéta, qui attrapa toutes les balles sauf deux : l'autre visait vraiment très mal. De sa main libre, le Saïyen lança un petit rayon d'énergie, qui atteignit le voyou entre les yeux. Il s'écroula sans un cri. Ses compagnons, voyant ce qui venait d'arriver, tournèrent les talons, mais le Saïyen, impitoyable, les descendit les uns après les autres.

« Minable » pensa-t-il. « La plupart de ces Humains sont incapables de se battre, et ceux qui le font sont obligés de s'en prendre à plus faible et moins nombreux qu'eux pour être certains de remporter la victoire. Quelle race déchéante ! » Ce fut la seule oraison funèbre des voyous, Végéta retournant à son banc pour y finir ses gâteaux, sans plus se soucier de la pile de cadavres devant lui. Il se leva ensuite et quitta le parc, abandonnant derrière lui quelques miettes et les boîtes vides, au profit des oiseaux.

Après avoir erré une nouvelle heure dans les rues de la ville, à observer la foule devant les magasins, ces hommes ridicules habillés de rouges et portant de fausses barbes blanches, si semblables aux décorations qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine de la pâtisserie, puis de nombreuses autres boutiques, les oreilles agressées les cris de joies des enfants et ceux d'exaspération de leurs parents, Végéta décida de retourner chez Bulma. Même s'il se doutait que ce n'était pas par pure bonté d'âme qu'elle l'avait invité (plutôt de la crainte, à son avis), et même s'il détestait dépendre ainsi du bon vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre, il devait s'avouer qu'il était pressé d'y retourner. Mais pas pour la raison qu'il se répétait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, comme pour se convaincre ('C'est normal que j'occupe les lieux, cette planète sera mienne dès que j'aurais tué Carot, il s'agit simplement d'une première prise de guerre'). Non, il savait bien qu'il retournait là-bas surtout pour l'accueil chaleureux de la blonde : ses propos, certes dérangés, avaient néanmoins sus toucher une partie de son cœur qu'il pensait morte le jour de la destruction de sa planète natale...

***

Végéta avait eu du mal à retrouver Capsule Corp. Les rues de la ville ne lui étant pas familières, pas plus que le langage ornant les panneaux accrochés aux murs ou la manière de se diriger dans une telle agglomération, il s'était finalement envolé, se laissant guider par les auras des Nameks pour regagner le bâtiment. Cette fois, il avait volé suffisamment haut pour ne pas pouvoir être repéré par les Humains : tant que sa victoire complète et inéluctable n'était pas assurée, il tenait à observer sans être vu.

A peine arrivé, il avait commencé son exploration de l'immeuble géant, comme il se l'était promis plus tôt dans la journée. Au cours de cette visite, il avait dénombré une dizaine de chambres munies de salles de bains particulières (ce qui n'était pas le cas de la sienne, il supposa qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte de discrimination de la part des Humains à son égard, après tout, ils étaient ennemis), une vingtaine de salons et salles à manger, et autant de salles de jeux diverses (allant des jeux vidéos aux jeux de casinos en tous genres). Il avait toutefois arrêté de compter lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans la première cuisine, où il avait commencé l'exploration méthodique des placards.

Végéta n'était pas habitué à avoir autant de nourriture à portée de main. Sur le vaisseau de Freezer, les rares cafétérias n'étaient ouvertes qu'aux hommes de confiance du tyran (dont il ne faisait évidemment pas partie, le Tsirijin* qualifiant plutôt les Saïyens "d'animaux de compagnie"). Les autres devaient se contenter de rations de survie, sous forme de pilules, totalement incapable de satisfaire son estomac de Saïyen, et lui et ses compagnons avaient souvent été obligés de piller les planètes où ils étaient envoyés en mission, voir même de manger les représentant des races qu'ils exterminaient, simplement pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Il en était à dévorer le contenu du frigidaire quand Bulma entra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Végéta tourna la tête. Elle avait l'air choqué. Il faut dire que le spectacle offert par la cuisine avait de quoi surprendre n'importe qui : le frigidaire était vide, le sol couvert d'emballages alimentaires divers, quelques coquilles d'œuf, que le Saïyen avait probablement gobés, traînaient dans un coin. Même les produits surgelés y étaient passés !

« C'est évident, non ? Je mange. »

« Mais enfin... » Bulma ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment faire comprendre à ce sauvage qu'il y avait des heures pour manger, et que ce qu'il venait d'engloutir avait été destiné au repas du réveillon de Noël, pour elle et sa famille ? Et, plus important, comment lui dire ça sans prendre le risque de le mettre en colère, et de se faire tuer par la même occasion ? Si Yamcha avait été là, il lui aurait dit qu'elle avait été folle de s'être mise dans une situation pareille... et il aurait eu raison.

« Ecoute, Végéta, ce frigidaire contenait le repas de ce soir. Tu ne peux pas simplement venir et te servir... »

« Oh ? » interrompit-il. « Tu préfère sans doute que tes invités meurent de faim ? »

« Pas du tout ! Je sais combien un Saïyen a besoin de nourriture, crois-moi. J'ai assez voyagé avec Goku pour... »

« Ne me compare pas avec cet idiot de Carot ! Il est la honte du peuple Saïyen ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. Pour en revenir à notre problème... »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Aahh !! Vas-tu cesser de m'interrompre ?! » Bulma sentait la colère monter, en dépit de sa peur. En tant que fille et héritière du Président de Capsule Corporation, elle avait déjà eu à traiter avec des personnalités difficiles, et elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités à faire entendre raison à Végéta. Encore fallait-il qu'il la laisse parler !

Il lui fit signe de continuer, avec un petit sourire condescendant qui la mit hors d'elle. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer ('Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Bulma, ne rentre pas dans son jeu !'), et repris :

« Bien. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu es un invité. En tant que tel, il me semble qu'il serait _poli_ de ta part d'attendre l'heure des repas pour manger. Mais si _vraiment_ tu es incapable de patienter, alors tu n'as qu'à demander, et on te préparera un en-cas. Tu n'as pas besoin de dévaliser le réfrigérateur ! »

Végéta fut surpris. Il n'avait honnêtement pas pensé qu'en plus de le loger, elle le nourrirait. Et pourtant, il se souvenait l'avoir entendue le dire. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser le ridiculiser de la sorte, ni penser qu'elle pouvait lui donner des ordres ! Il en avait assez reçu pour toute sa vie, maintenant c'est lui qui allait en donner, et cette femelle allait devoir immédiatement apprendre sa place !

« Mettons les choses au point tout de suite, femme. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de toi pour survire, je suis ici plus pour te faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Et si je veux "dévaliser" le frigidaire, ça; me regarde. »

« Alors ça; c'est trop fort ! » Le calme dont Bulma tentait désespérément de faire preuve depuis le début de l'entretien venait de s'envoler, son caractère de feu reprenant le dessus, malgré les risques. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il soit le seul à se montrer désagréable ! « Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?! »

« Au cas où ton cerveau n'aurait pas la place de retenir toutes les informations utiles, je te le répète : je suis Végéta, Prince des Saïyens, et tu... »

« Ah oui, parlons-en ! Tu es le Prince de Rien du Tout, oui ! Les Saïyens ont été exterminés il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, au cas où TON cerveau n'aurait pas la place de retenir toutes les informations utiles ! Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je te signale que nous sommes sur Terre, ici, et de par nos lois, tu n'es qu'un immigré clandestin, doublé d'un assassin, et tu devrais être en prison ! »

« Encore faudrait-il quelqu'un pour m'y mettre... » La moquerie était assez minable, il devait bien le reconnaître, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à trouvé mieux, alors qu'elle était parvenue à le blesser. Bien sûr, il savait que depuis la destruction de sa planète et le génocide de son peuple, il n'était plus rien, Freezer le lui avait assez souvent rappelé ! Mais il n'allait pas laisser cette Terrienne lui jeter ça à la figure ! 

« Ça peut certainement s'arranger, il suffit d'attendre que nous ayons ressuscité Goku ! »

« Tsss... oh, mais oui, j'avais déjà oublié que vous ne pouviez rien faire sans lui. » Végéta s'empara d'un morceau de viande qui devait se sentir bien seul dans le réfrigérateur, et l'avala, tout en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ?! Est-ce que tu crois que tout ce bazard va se nettoyer tout seul ? » Bulma était folle de rage, même Yamcha n'était jamais parvenu à l'énervée ainsi, et Végéta était là depuis moins d'une journée !

« Je me doute bien quez non. Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper. »

« Que je m'en occupe ?? Tu ne manque pas de culot ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis tout ce désordre... »

« Ça; commence à bien faire ! J'ai été patient jusque là mais trop c'est trop ! Cesse de te plaindre et mets-toi une bonne fois pour toutes dans la tête que je peux te réduire en poussière en un seul geste, tu ferais mieux de t'habituer tout de suite à ce genre de situations ! » Tout en parlant, il l'avait agrippée par son pull, et Bulma avait senti sa peur revenir au galop lorsque ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse savoir ça ! Aucun guerrier de la planète n'arrivait à la cheville de Végéta, et elle n'était de toute façon pas un guerrier, mais elle avait tout de même sa fierté, et elle n'allait pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot, même s'il devait la tuer pour ça !

« Lâche-moi ! Quelle sorte de Prince es-tu, tu ne sais même pas te conduire correctement face à une femme ! »

« C'est toi qui as dis tout à l'heure que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un assassin... Il faudrait savoir. » Sans doute pour appuyer ses dernières paroles, Végéta commença à former une petite boule d'énergie juste sous le nez de Bulma. Celle-ci commençait vraiment à paniquer, et à considérer l'option de le supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve, l'instinct de survie prenant le pas sur sa fierté

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Bulma et Végéta tournèrent la tête en même temps, pour apercevoir la mère de Bulma dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Oh la la ! » reprit-elle. « Mais c'est la troisième guerre mondiale dans cette cuisine ! Allons, vous deux, écartez-vous un peu, que je puisse ranger tout ça ! »

Bulma, que Végéta avait enfin lâché, s'approcha d'elle.

« Maman, ce n'est pas à toi de nettoyer ça ! Végéta n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec la pagaille qu'il a créée ! »

« Oh, Bulma, je peux bien le faire, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais ! Et puis, je te trouve dure d'accuser ce pauvre Végéta ! Après tout, il est notre invité et... »

« Maman !! »

« Mais non, ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais demander à ton père d'envoyer un robot pour nettoyer la cuisine, et pendant ce temps, j'irai acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour le repas du réveillon, et même plus ! Peut-être même pourrais-je demander à ton père d'installer un frigidaire-capsule dans la chambre de Végéta, après tout, il aura peut-être faim pendant la nuit... »

« Maman !! Il ne risque pas d'avoir faim après tout ce qu'il vient d'avaler, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Et où veux-tu aller faire les courses ? Il est 19 heure, et nous sommes le 24 décembre !! »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je connais plusieurs endroits... Allez, maintenant, sortez tous les deux d'ici ! J'ai du travail, allez donc jouer ailleurs ! »

« Jouer... » soupira Bulma en quittant la cuisine. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Végéta, qui exprimait une victoire totale, et elle lui renvoya son regard le plus meurtrier en échange.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, Bulma était allongée sur son lit, en position fœtale, et tremblant comme une feuille. La scène de la cuisine jouait en boucle dans sa mémoire, et elle s'apercevait maintenant à quel point elle était passée près de la mort !

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Végéta repensait également à ces événements. Il avait vu à quel point la Terrienne avait était terrifiée par ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire, mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Il était impressionné par son audace..

* * *

* dans la plupart des fanfics, Freezer est un représentant du peuple des Icejins, mais je n'aime pas ce nom. J'ai lu une histoire où le nom de sa race était Tsirijin, et j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux, alors je l'ai appelé comme ça :) 

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	6. Noël

**Chapitre 6**

Noël 

Bulma s'éveilla. Elle se demanda un moment ce qu'elle faisait là, dans son lit, sur Terre, loin de Namek. Puis tout lui revint. La journée de la veille le retour de Krilin et Gohan après quatre jours d'absence, accompagné de Végéta l'explosion de la planète, le retour sur Terre la résurrection des Nameks les morts de Krilin et de Freezer. Et celle de Goku. Elle se rappela avoir invité les Nameks désormais sans logis à venir vivre chez elle en attendant qu'ils trouvent une autre planète. Ainsi que Végéta.

Végéta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu plus d'un quart d'heure, mais ça lui avait largement suffit pour être certaine de le détester à tout jamais ! Il s'était conduit comme s'il était le maître et elle l'esclave, sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait qu'elle lui avait fait une faveur en l'invitant chez elle. Sans doute pensait-il qu'elle devait lui être reconnaissante de n'avoir encore tuer personne ? Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout. Il ne s'était allié aux Terriens que pour vaincre Freezer, ce qui était chose faite, ils étaient donc à nouveau ennemis, et personne ne pourrait empêcher Végéta de détruire la Terre comme il l'avait promis. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien tenté ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Bulma se demanda un moment quelles pouvaient être les motivations du Saïyen. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie sous les ordres de Freezer - à chercher un moyen d'éliminer le tyran. Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ? Elle soupira et chassa la question de ses pensées. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil : 6h00. Bien trop tôt pour ce genre de réflexions ! De toutes façons, quoi qu'il puisse avoir comme projet, elle ne pourrait pas le stopper, alors à quoi bon se torturer la cervelle ? Mieux valait profiter le plus paisiblement possible de la journée qui s'annonçait. Bulma soupira à nouveau. Ce serait son premier Noël sans Yamcha depuis bien longtemps...

Elle se leva, trop énervée pour continuer à dormir. Elle avait hâte de raconter ses aventures sur Namek à ses parents ! Elle avait été trop fatiguée la veille, après avoir installé les Nameks, pour faire autre chose qu'avaler le repas que sa mère avait préparé avec ce qu'elle avait pu sauver de l'estomac de Végéta. Comme il était trop tôt pour réveiller ses parents et leur raconter son histoire, elle descendit à la cuisine avec l'intention de se préparer un énorme petit déjeuner, avec un grand bol de café et des tonnes de tartines grillées recouvertes de confiture de fraise... Son dernier petit déjeuner "normal" ne remontait pourtant qu'à quelques jours (lorsque Krilin avait décidé d'abandonner la grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés, après leur rencontre avec Végéta), mais il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé des siècles depuis.

Le petit déjeuner fut une merveille. Non seulement ça avait toujours été son repas préféré, mais le fait de pouvoir le prendre tranquillement, sans se demander si elle avait le temps de le terminer avant qu'un ennemi surgisse... A ce moment, elle entendit un bruit et sortit la tête de son café, prête à parier qu'elle avait crié victoire trop vite et que Végéta allait apparaître et lui voler sa dernière tartine.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. Que fais-tu déjà debout à cette heure ? Je pensais que tu serais fatiguée après toutes les aventures palpitantes que tu as du vivre sur Namek ! Oh, il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout ça ! »

« Maman ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je croyais que c'était Végéta ! »

« Ah, ce charmant garçon que tu as ramené de Namek... »

« Végéta est tout sauf charmant. N'oublie pas qu'avant d'aller sur Namek, il a essayé de tous nous tuer ! Et il réessaiera probablement bientôt. »

« Allons, allons, tu le juge trop durement, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. D'ailleurs, s'il voulait vraiment tuer tout le monde sur cette planète, il aurait pu le faire hier, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Il doit simplement attendre son heure... Peut-être qu'il veut prendre quelques jours de vacances avant de repartir à la conquête de l'univers. »

« Oh... mais non... que tu es vilaine ! Je suis certaine que quand tu cesseras de voir le diable en lui, vous deviendrez les meilleurs amis du monde ! »

« Alors ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! Il est arrogant, et suffisant, et orgueilleux, et vaniteux, et... et... Ah ! Je ne trouve même pas de mot assez horrible pour le qualifier ! Mais assez parlé de lui, il ne le mérite pas. Que fais-tu hors de ton lit, toi aussi ? »

« Oh, moi ? Eh bien, comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui c'est Noël, il faut que je prépare le repas pour tous nos invités ! »

« Nos invités ? Qui as-tu invité ? »

« Etant donné les circonstances, je n'ai pas pu inviter grand monde. La plupart de tes amis sont morts le mois dernier, hélas... Alors j'ai demandé à tous les autres, c'est-à-dire Chichi, Gyumao, Gohan, Tortue Géniale, Olong, Plume, j'ai même retrouvé la trace de Lunch, et Gohan a demandé à Piccolo, Kami* et Mr Popo de venir. Et j'espère que les Nameks voudront bien se joindre à nous, ainsi que Végéta. »

« Humph... si lui vient, alors moi je vais fêter Noël à l'autre bout de la Terre... » murmura Bulma. Puis elle ajouta plus fort « Tu as eu une idée géniale, Maman, ça va nous permettre de nous remettre de nos aventures. Et puisque je suis levée, je vais t'aider à tout organiser. »

***

Végéta avait été se coucher juste après la dispute avec Bulma dans la cuisine. Il était vraiment épuisé, la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi avait été une sieste d'à peine une heure avant le combat contre Freezer, après avoir passé quatre jours à traquer le petit chauve et le bâtard de Carot.

Il lui avait fallut trouver un moyen de régler le problème du lit, toujours trop moelleux pour lui en comparaison avec les vaisseaux de combat dans lesquels il avait passé presque toute sa vie. Et puis, il détestait les lits. Ils lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs - ceux pour lesquels il pensait qu'il valait mieux faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Il avait finalement trouvé comme solution d'entasser touts les draps et couvertures par terre, rembourrant le tout avec plusieurs oreillers et d'autres couvertures trouvées dans une armoire. Il s'était ainsi construit une sorte de nid, Très proche de celui dans lequel il dormait autrefois sur Vejitasei un trou dans le sol, confortablement matelassé (mais pas trop quand même !), et garni de coussins, descendant en droite ligne des abris que les Saiyens s'étaient bâtis de tout temps pendant leurs missions: un simple creux dans la terre, couvert de mousse, quand ils ne dormaient pas confortablement installés dans les arbres.

Végéta se réveilla en pleine forme, bien qu'un peu désorienté. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis des années, mais en même temps, son environnement ne lui était absolument pas familier, et il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait : sur Terre, chez ses ennemis.

Il se leva et se mit en quête de quelque chose à manger, se demandant un instant s'il devait demander à une des terriennes de lui préparer un repas comme elles l'avaient suggéré la veille, et décidant finalement qu'il était plus que capable de prendre soin de lui sans leur aide - peu importe ce qu'elles en penseraient.

Sur son chemin vers la cuisine, il entendit des bruits de voix et de vaisselle. Il se dirigea vers la source, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait causer un tel remue-ménage (encore que les Terriens ne considéreraient peut-être pas cela comme un remue-ménage, ils avaient déjà prouvé au Prince qu'ils étaient particulièrement bruyants). Il entra dans ce qui semblait être un salon, et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait le laissa un moment sans voix.

Les deux Humaines, aidées d'un grand nombre de Nameks, étaient trains de déménager toute la pièce. Certains poussaient des meubles contre un mur un Namek se retrouva coincé entre le meuble et le mur en question. Des enfants se disputaient. D'autres courraient entre les jambes des adultes, pendant que Bulma et sa mère tentaient de rattraper au vol les objets qu'ils faisaient tomber.

Une fois remit de sa surprise, Végéta s'éloigna, en se posant des questions sur la santé mentale de ses hôtes. En même temps, il se sentait un peu jaloux : ces Humaines et ces Nameks semblaient heureux d'être là et de participer à ses tâches stupides... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il leur enviait cette joie qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec eux - ni avec personne d'autre.

Une fois son "petit" déjeuner terminé Végéta avait repris son exploration des locaux de Capsule Corp., abandonnée la veille après l'incident de la cuisine. Il avait repéré les sorties les plus faciles d'accès, et les plus discrètes. Il avait évalué les points forts et les points faibles des bâtiments, en cas d'attaque extérieure ou intérieure. Il se demanda un moment s'il n'était pas un peu paranoïaque, après tout, il avait été invité ici. Par des gens qui étaient ses ennemis un mois plus tôt. Et ses alliés la veille. Comment devait-il les considérer aujourd'hui ? Plus important, comment _eux_ le considéraient-ils ? Il était l'homme le plus fort de la planète, et il avait promis de tous les tuer, s'ils avaient un peu de bon sens, ils le traiteraient comme un ennemi. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas, il ne savait pas comment les Terriens traitaient leurs ennemis. Carot semblait vouloir faire ami-ami avec tout le monde, mais les autres ne paraissaient pas avoir ce problème. Alors ? Il décida d'abandonner le sujet et de rester en "mode paranoïaque" pour l'instant, et partit à la découverte de la planète. Ce ne serait peut-être pas utile, mais au moins ça l'occuperait un moment. Il aurait besoin de plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa nouvelle vie...

***

_11h 37_

Bulma s'affolait. Sa mère avait invité tout le monde à midi. Le groupe de Kame House aurait certainement une bonne demi heure de retard, hélas ce ne serait pas le cas de Chichi. Et rien n'était prêt. Elle avait laissé brûler les petits fours pendant qu'elle surveillait la dinde. Le temps de réparer; ce début de désastre, la dinde avait brûlé à son tour. Du coup, elle avait paniqué et retiré les légumes du feu bien avant qu'ils ne soient cuits... Heureusement, sa mère était intervenue, et avait pris le relais.

Elle en avait profité pour aller se préparer. Elle pourrait enfin mettre une de ses tenues préférées, et pas les affreux vêtements qu'elle avait porté sur Namek !

« Oui, mais à quoi bon mettre une jolie robe si Yamcha n'est pas là pour la voir ? »

« Bah, je peux au moins la mettre pour moi, c'est tellement agréable d'être jolie ! »

« Zut, Ces pervers de Tortue Géniale et de Olong sont invités, si je veux être tranquille, je ferais mieux de mettre un simple jogging... »

« Ah, mais je _veux_ me sentir belle pour une fois ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me défendre... »

« Yamcha... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour me protéger d'eux ? Tu me manques... »

« Bon, alors, la rouge ou la bleue ? Hum... non, je préfère la verte... Quoique la forme de la noire me va mieux... Mais c'est triste le noir... En même temps, je _suis_ triste... et seule... Bon allez ! Va pour la noire ! »

_11h 49_

Bulma avait finalement opté pour une robe bleue avec plein de paillettes. Elle ne l'avait jamais mise, parce qu'elle l'a trouvait de mauvais goût, mais c'était un cadeau de Yamcha, elle la porterait en son honneur.

_11h 55_

Enfiler la robe n'avait pas demandé beaucoup de temps à Bulma, mais la boutonner avait été toute une histoire. Elle avait finalement du appeler son père au secours, et il ne l'avait même pas complimentée sur sa tenue ! Ah les hommes... tout juste bons à acheter des robes impossibles à fermer, comme cet idiot de Yamcha ! Mais bon, elle était prête, et il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant l'arrivée présumée des invités. Où étaient ses boucles d'oreilles ?

_11h 58_

Ding dong !

'Et zut !' Bulma ne put pas s'empêcher de maudire ceux qui étaient en avance. Probablement Chichi et Gohan.

Ding Dong !

'Et ils insistent en plus ! Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! Laissez-moi le temps de traverser _toute_ la maison ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'habite une si grande maison, pour commencer ?'

DING DONG !

« Oui, oui, voilà j'arrive ! Deux secondes ! »

Comme prévu, il s'agissait de Chichi, Gohan et Gyumao. A la vue des ses amis, son énervement s'évapora comme par magie. Elle les fit entrer et les accompagna jusqu'au salon, où les Nameks avaient déjà commencé à faire la fête. Gohan rejoignit aussitôt Dendé au désespoir de sa mère.

« Gohan ! » le rappela-t-elle. « Reviens ici tout de suite !»

« Mais, Maman... »

« Pas de "Mais Maman", tu as peut-être pris l'habitude de faire ce que tu voulais pendant que tu étais loin de moi, mais maintenant, c'est terminé ! Tu... »

« Allons, allons, Chichi » intervint Bulma. « Ce n'est encore qu'un petit enfant, et nous avons tous vécu des moments difficiles sur Namek. Laisse-le s'amuser, en plus, c'est Noël ! »

Tout en parlant, Bulma avait traîné Chichi vers un canapé. Plus que pour sauver Gohan, qui avait profité de l'intermède pour s'éclipser, elle avait agit ainsi pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec son amie. Avant la venue des Saïyens, les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, elles s'étaient seulement croisé deux fois : lors de la première chasse au Dragon Balls, puis lors du 23ème championnat d'arts martiaux, lorsque Chichi et Goku s'étaient fiancés. Mais ensuite, pendant les onze mois qui avaient précédés l'arrivée de Végéta et Nappa, leurs solitudes respectives (c'est-à-dire, lorsque Bulma se fâchait avec Yamcha) les avaient rapprochées, et elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies.

« Je sais, Bulma. Gohan m'a raconté vos aventures, hier soir. Bien sûr, il a le droit de s'amuser, mais je suis sa mère et il m'a tellement manqué... Je crois que je suis juste un peu jalouse, et déçue de ne pas lui avoir manqué autant. »

« Je comprends, Chichi. Tu as été séparée de ton mari et de ton fils si longtemps, et... »

Ding dong !

« ...zut ! » Bulma soupira. « Je suis désolée, Chichi, les obligations de la maîtresse de maison. Allez, souris, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Amuse-toi ! Les Nameks ont l'air impressionnant, mais ils sont gentils, je t'assure. »

Chichi regarda son amie partir pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il s'agissait de Tortue Géniale, Olong et Plume. Deux pervers et une peluche. Les amis de son mari.

'Goku... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu meurs à nouveau ? Tu n'as ressuscité que pendant un mois, et tu l'as passé à te battre ou à récupérer de tes combats... Tu me manques tellement...'

« Allons, Chichi, il ne faut pas être triste. La mort n'est pas quelque chose de si terrible pour quelqu'un comme Goku. »

La voix avait interrompu sa rêverie. Elle leva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un vieux Namek. 'Comment sait-il à quoi je pense ?'

« C'est facile, pour moi. Je suis Dieu, je sais à tout moment ce que chaque être vivant sur cette planète ressent. » Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Et je sais qu'en ce moment tu penses à ton mari, et à l'injustice du sort, qui a voulu qu'il soit la seule personne au monde capable de nous sauver, et que ce soit au prix de sa propre vie. Mais tu peux être fière de lui, c'est un véritable héros. En tant que tel, il a droit à un traitement privilégié dans la mort, tu peux être certaine qu'il est heureux là où il est. Bientôt, grâce aux Dragon Balls de la planète Namek, il sera à nouveau parmi nous, et ta famille sera alors complète, vous pourrez prendre tout le temps qu'il vous plaira pour vivre le bonheur auquel vous avez droit. »

« Oui... » Elle sourit faiblement. Les paroles du vieux Namek l'avait un peu rassurée. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir pourquoi, mais il se dégageait une telle bonté de cet homme que tout son chagrin s'envola. Son Goku était mort, mais elle était encore en vie, ainsi que son fils. Et ils devaient en profiter tous les deux. Elle partit en direction du buffet d'apéritifs, et commença; à se servir. Elle savait que si elle attendait trop longtemps, Gohan ne lui laisserait rien. Elle rejoignit Bulma, et se prépara à faire la fête.

***

_Très loin, dans l'espace_

Le vaisseau grâce auquel Goku avait finalement réussit à échapper à l'explosion de Namek traversait le cosmos au maximum de sa vitesse, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Son occupant ne savait pas où il allait, ni même s'il allait vraiment quelque part. Depuis le moment où il avait quitté la planète, il oscillait entre la conscience et l'inconscience, et sa destination était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers le seul sujet qui lui importait vraiment en ce moment.

'Chichi... je reviens...'

***

Du point de vue du Bulma, la fête était une réussite. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : voir tous ses amis (ce qu'il en restait, du moins), discuter et plaisanter avec eux, s'occuper des jeunes Nameks, bref, oublier les horreurs des derniers jours. Sa mère avait eu une idée géniale. Quel dommage qu'elle tienne absolument à ce que Végéta se joigne à eux ! Il allait tous gâcher, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, il était déjà en train de lui gâcher une partie de sa journée, puisque c'était elle qui avait la mission délicate de l'inviter.

« Je maudis ma mère ! » Bulma fulminait. « Puisqu'elle a eu l'idée géniale d'inviter ce Saïyen à la fête, pourquoi est-ce MOI qui doit le trouver et le lui dire ? Oh, oui, je me souviens : 'Bulma, ma chérie, si tu allais proposer au charmant jeune homme que TU as ramené de se joindre à nous ? Il doit s'ennuyer, tout seul, le pauvre. Il faut qu'il vienne se faire des amis.' Hum, Végéta, se faire des amis, c'est sûr. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Cet homme ne sait que tuer. »

Bulma l'avait cherché partout. Elle avait commencé par la chambre où il s'était installé, rien. Elle avait fait le tour des cuisines. Rien. En désespoir de cause, elle avait fouillé toutes les pièces de la maison, ce qui lui avait pris une bonne demi heure. Toujours rien.

« Mais OU est-il ?! A croire qu'il se cache exprès pour m'embêter ! »

Finalement, Bulma décida de laisser tomber. C'était la fête pour elle aussi, elle n'allait pas passer sa journée à le chercher. Et tant pis pour ce que pourrait dire sa mère, elle n'avait qu'à s'en occuper elle-même !

***

Ignorant la colère que son absence générait chez Bulma, Végéta découvrait la Terre. Il ne savait pas grand chose de la planète, celle-ci ne figurait pas dans les bases de données intergalactiques. Il appliqua donc un des plans de survie qu'il avait appris alors qu'il était encore un enfant, 'Comment survivre en milieu hostile ?'.

D'abord, rester discret. C'était ce qu'il faisait en volant à plusieurs centaine de mètres d'altitude, là où les yeux humains ne pouvaient pas le voir, et assez doucement pour que son ki ne soit pas détectable par les Nameks ou le fils de Carot.

Ensuite, prendre connaissance de l'environnement immédiat et de ses dangers et atouts potentiels. Il avait fait trois fois le tour de la planète, notant scrupuleusement sa géographie pour être certain de ne jamais se perdre. Il avait étudier de plus près les différents types de reliefs qui s'étaient présentés à lui, il avait inspecté quelques grottes et abattus les animaux qui s'imaginaient en être les propriétaires. Il avait examiné les forêts, noté les nuances de la végétation selon la latitude. Et il avait déduit de ces observations que cette planète ne représentait aucun danger pour lui, du moins pas la faune n i la flore.

C'était plutôt satisfaisant.

***

Le repas avait commencé, au grand dam des Nameks et de Gohan. Les Nameks, bien sûr, parce qu'ils ne mangeaient pas, ils s'ennuyaient donc un peu. Gohan, lui, avaient hâte que ce soit terminé. Les plats étaient bons, mais sa mère n'arrêtait pas de le réprimander, en lui disant qu'il mangeait trop vite et que ce n'était pas poli. Et surtout, _surtout_, il savait que ça allait durer des heures. Les repas comme celui-là, où les convives étaient plus intéressés par leur discussions que par leurs assiettes, duraient toujours des heures. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait le savoir, alors qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été invité à une telle fête, mais il en était sûr, malgré tout. Et ça ne faisait pas du tout son affaire. Parce que la mère de Bulma avait décidé qu'on n'ouvrirait les cadeaux qu'après le dessert, c'est-à-dire dans une éternité au train où allaient les choses ! Il détestait ça.

« Alors, Gohan, si tu nous racontais tes aventures sur Namek ? » demanda Olong.

« C'est vrai ça, racontes-nous » ajouta Tortue Géniale. « Tu es un héros, maintenant, comme ton père ! »

Gohan ne put pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Evidemment, il était fier d'être comparer à son père, et évidemment, celui-ci était un héros. Mais il était mort, et il lui manquait déjà énormément.

Malgré sa peine, il se mit en devoir de tout expliquer à ses amis, même s'ils en savaient déjà une grande partie. Il leur raconta le voyage jusque Namek, et les disputes avec Bulma. Il leur révéla la peur que Krilin, Bulma et lui avaient ressentie lors de l'arrivé de Végéta. Il parla de leur première rencontre avec Freezer et ses hommes, et du sauvetage de Dendé. Il expliqua, avec beaucoup d'orgueil, la façon dont il avait certainement sauvé la situation en volant un Dragon Ball à Végéta. Il acheva son récit après la rencontre avec le grand chef Namek et la révélation de sa force potentielle. Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir des combats de la veille. Les autres comprirent et n'insistèrent pas, même si c'était la partie qui les intéressaient le plus. Ils auraient le temps d'en reparler plus tard.

« ... et je suis bien content d'être enfin, rentré sur Terre, et d'avoir retrouvé ma Maman ! Et je vais pouvoir recommencer à étudier pour devenir un grand savant ! Mais je continuerai à m'entraîner avec Piccolo, enfin, s'il veut bien... »

« Ah non alors ! » Tout le monde sursauta au cri de Chichi. « Tu as d'autres choses à faire que de t'entraîner ! Tu dois étudier, et ça prend beaucoup de temps ! Il est hors de question que tu passes plus de temps avec ce monstre vert ! »

« Mais Maman, je dois m'entraîner si je veux être aussi fort que Papa ! Et puis, Piccolo n'est pas un monstre, il est même très gentil, il s'est occupé de moi pendant un an et... »

« Justement ! Personne ne lui avait demandé de t'emmené ! C'était un enlèvement, mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, mon chéri, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher. »

« C'est bien ce dont j'ai peur... » murmura Gohan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas parler un peu plus fort, personne n'a compris ! Ah ! je suis sûre que c'est la faute de Krilin et de Bulma, ils t'ont appris de mauvaise manière quand je n'étais pas là pour te protéger... »

« Comment ça, on lui a appris de mauvaises manières ?? » coupa Bulma. « Franchement, Chichi, tu exagères, on s'est occupé de lui du mieux qu'on a pu étant données les circonstances ! »

« Oui, parfaitement, des mauvaises manières ! Je suis désolée, Bulma, tu es mon amie, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être un mauvais exemple pour mon fils ! Il est encore jeune et influençable. »

« Maman... » Gohan sentait la tension monter entre les deux femmes.

« Tais-toi, Gohan. Et voilà, Bulma, maintenant, il coupe les gens pendant qu'ils parlent... »

« Maman... »

« Gohan, je t'ai dis de te taire ! Tout ça, c'est ta faute, Bulma, ta faute et celle de Krilin, en fait, c'est même la faute de Goku ! Si vous n'étiez pas tous ses amis, jamais Gohan ne serait devenu un petit voyou ! »

« Maman ! » Chichi s'interrompit. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé sur ce ton, c'était à l'hôpital, quand il avait tellement insisté pour pouvoir aller sur Namek. « Maman, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je me bats, parce que tu as peur que je sois blessé ou tué comme Papa. Mais c'est nécessaire, j'ai une grande force en moi, et je dois apprendre à m'en servir au mieux pour être capable de te défendre s'il le faut. Il y a d'autres personnes aussi mauvaise que Freezer dans la galaxie, et il y a Végéta aussi. Je dois encore m'entraîner. Et puis... » Il marqua une pause, pas vraiment sûr de la réaction de sa mère à ses prochains mots. « Et puis, j'aime ça. Mais j'aime aussi étudier, et je veux toujours devenir un savant quand je serai grand. Alors tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. » 'Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, ma Maman chérie. Pas alors que tu m'as tellement manqué.' Mais ça, il n'osa pas le dire à haute voix, devant tout le monde.

« Ah! Ah! Ah! » s'exclama Gyumao. « Regarde les choses en face, Chichi, ton fils sait ce qu'il veut ! Et même s'il n'est pas plus haut que trois pommes, il sait faire passer ses idées ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire sur son intelligence et sur sa réussite scolaire ! » Gohan sourit au support de son grand père. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, peut importe ce que disait sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça qui m'inquiète, Papa. Que se passera-t-il s'il est blessé pendant un combat ? S'il se fait tuer ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? »

« Tu te tracasses pour rien. Tu ne pourras rien y faire. Ton fils est un guerrier, comme tu était une guerrière à son âge, et comme son père est un guerrier. C'est sa nature, tu ne peux pas lutter contre sa nature. Il a déjà été blessé lors des combats qu'il a mené et s'il se fait tuer un jour, et bien, il y aura toujours les Dragon Balls pour le ressusciter. »

« Oui, tu as raison... »

***

Végéta était perché au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, et il observait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Plutôt déserte. Il était venu là pour étudier les Humains et essayer de comprendre l'organisation globale de leur société, mais ceux-ci brillaient par leur absence. Il se demanda où ils étaient passés. La veille, il en avait croisé bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu pendant sa courte promenade en ville.

Il s'interrogea un moment sur l'étrangeté de sa situation. Il était là, à contempler la ville, sans chercher le meilleur moyen de la détruire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En fait, il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il n'avait pas envie de détruire cette ville. Il avait toujours détesté les missions de purges, ne les effectuant que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui donner d'ordres, alors quel serait l'intérêt de détruire cet endroit ?

Aucun.

Il pourrait toujours se battre contre Carot, et le tuer, comme son honneur le réclamait. Ils étaient tous les deux des guerriers, un combat à mort était logique après les affronts que Végéta avait subis. Mais le reste de la planète n'y était pour rien. A part le fils de Carot, le petit chauve, et celui qui avait coupé sa queue. Et encore...

'Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire, mais au moins, je sais maintenant ce que je ne _veux pas_ faire. Je suppose que j'avance...'

Il finit par se lasser d'observer les rues désertes, et partit. Il reviendrait un autre jour.

***

Gohan désespérait. Il avait essayé de passer son ennui sur la nourriture, engloutissant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais à présent, il n'avait plus faim. Lorsqu'il avait voulu se lever de table pour aller jouer avec Dendé et les autres enfants Nameks, sa mère l'en avait empêché. Comme il ne voulait pas entamer une nouvelle dispute sur ses mauvaises manières, il s'était résigné à attendre la fin du repas sagement assis à sa place, en écoutant les adultes ressasser leurs souvenirs. Ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

« Eh, Bulma ! Tu te souviens du premier vœux qu'on a demandé à Shéron ? »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en souvenir ? A cause de tes bêtises, je n'ai pas pu lui demander le fiancé idéal, comme je l'avais prévu. C'est tout de même grâce à moi que vous avez connu les Dragon Balls ! Bande d'ingrats... »

« Bah... tu exagère... j'ai tout de même sauvé la situation ! Imagine si Pilaf avait pu devenir le maître du monde ! Et puis, de quoi tu te plains, tu l'as trouvé, ton homme parfait... »

« Ah oui, parlons-en de celui-là ! Tout juste bon à se faire tuer, et inutilement en plus ! Au moins, quand Goku meurt, il emporte nos ennemis avec lui ! Je commence vraiment à me demandé si je ne fais pas une erreur avec Yamcha... »

« Oh, Bulma... » intervint Lunch. « Tu sais, Tenshinhan aussi est mort pour rien, mais je ne lui en veux pas pour autant, je sais qu'il a fait de son mieux pour nous sauver ! »

« Au fait, Lunch » demanda Tortue Géniale. « Si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait, depuis le dernier championnat ? On ne t'a pas revue durant tout ce temps, tu nous dois bien quelques explications. »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis partie avec Tenshinhan et Chaozu, mais ça vous le savez déjà, je crois. Nous avons parcouru le monde, tous les trois, Tenshinhan est vraiment un cœur quand il veut ! Il a même décidé d'acheter une maison, dans un endroit magnifique ! Malheureusement, il passe beaucoup de temps en voyage, avec Chaozu, pour s'entraîner, mais quand il revient, je suis tellement heureuse que je lui pardonne tout ! Et maintenant, j'attends qu'il ressuscite pour... Aaaa... »

« Oh non ! Elle ne va pas éternuer, n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi qu'elle ne va pas éternuer ! » Olong tremblait de peur, et s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Tortue Géniale.

« Voyons, Olong ! Lâche-moi ! Bien sûr que non elle ne va pas éternuer ! Hein, Lunch, tu ne vas pas éternuer ? » Le vieux maître ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré lui non plus...

« Aaatchouuuum !! »

« Elle a éternué ! » Tout ceux qui connaissaient la particularité de Lunch coururent se mettre à l'abris. Celle-ci brandit une mitraillette, apparue mystérieusement, et se mit à tirer (heureusement, en direction du plafond) tout en insultant Tenshinhan.

« C'est fou ce qu'elle peut changer vite d'avis. Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? » demanda un Namek.

« Eh ben, non, seulement quand elle éternue... » Tortue Géniale expliqua en détail l'anomalie de Lunch à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant.

« Tenshinhan ! Je te déteste ! Comment as-tu osé mourir de cette façon ?! Espèce de bon à rien ! Aaaa... Aaaa... Aaatchooum !! Tenshinou... reviens vite... je veux un enfant... » Elle se mit à pleurer, alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes laissaient échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Eh bien, ce sont des amis spéciaux que vous avez là Bulma... » dit un Namek.

***

Végéta avait recommencé à tourner autour de la Terre. Cette fois, il recensait les différents endroits où il pourrait avoir envie de revenir : il avait trouvé quelques déserts de sable, de pierre ou de glace parfaits pour son entraînement. Il regrettait un peu les salles spécialisées du vaisseau de Freezer - mais c'était bien tout ce qu'il regrettait des changements causés par la mort du tyran. S'entraîner sans équipement spécial serait certainement moins efficace, mais il s'y ferait. Et passer du temps au grand air serait bien plus agréable.

***

Bulma allait de conversation en conversation. Elle avait pitié de Gohan : elle voyait bien que le petit garçon s'ennuyait à mourir en attendant l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. A l'avenir, il se souviendrait sûrement de Noël comme le pire jour de l'année ! Elle pressa sa mère de servir le café, et s'approcha d'un groupe de Nameks.

« Salut ! Dites, je me demandais si vous pouviez m'expliquer vos coutumes... Je veux dire, vous êtes ici pour un bout de temps, et tout ce que je sais à votre sujet, c'est que vous ne manger pas ! »

« En fait » répondit Muri (_nda: le nouveau chef des Nameks, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas son nom_), « il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre que vous ayez besoin de savoir. Nous vivons un peu comme des plantes, sauf que nous avons des jambes en guise de racines : nous nous contentons d'un peu d'eau et de soleil, et nous pouvons rester des heures à méditer. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas durant le temps que nous passerons chez vous. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais bien que vous ne me dérangerez pas, et même si c'était le cas, je vous demanderais quand même de rester. Après tout, vous êtes des amis maintenant, et c'est un peu notre faute si votre planète à été détruite. En plus, nous voulons utiliser vos Dragon Balls, alors, on vous doit bien ça. En fait, je voulais surtout savoir comment rendre votre séjour ici le plus agréable possible. »

« Ce que ma fille vous cache » intervint le Docteur Brief, « c'est qu'elle est terriblement curieuse, et qu'elle veut absolument tout savoir des autres cultures. C'est un des ses hobbies depuis toujours. Un des miens aussi, d'ailleurs. Et je dois ajouter que j'ai été très impressionné par votre technologie, lorsque j'ai étudié votre vaisseau spatial. En quelle matière est-il fait ? Est-ce que vous en avez beaucoup d'autres ? Pourquoi... »

« Papa ! Calme-toi un peu ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de les noyer sous tes questions ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Bulma, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous répondre de mon mieux. Je ne peux hélas pas vous dire grand chose sur le vaisseau Namek que vous avez trouvé, celui-ci a été construit avant le cataclysme qui a ravagé notre planète, il y a plus de 400 ans. A l'époque, notre technologie était très avancée, mais nous avons voulu jouer aux apprentis sorciers, ce qui à causé la catastrophe. Depuis, nous avons décidé de vivre plus sagement, et de respecter notre vrai nature, en oubliant la technologie, mais pas les raisons pour lesquelles nous lui avons tourné le dos. »

« Oui, je comprends... c'est une triste histoire, et nous ferions bien de faire attention à ce que ça ne nous arrive pas également » dis Bulma. « Nous avons bien assez des extraterrestres en tout genre qui viennent pour conquérir notre planète, sans prendre le risque de la détruire nous même. Mais dites-moi, je suis curieuse, savez-vous comment Kami est arrivé ici ? »

Gohan, que sa mère avait finalement laissé se lever, le café n'étant pas pour les enfants, se joignit à la conversation.

« Krilin m'a dit que le grand chef des Namek lui avait expliqué que Kami était un enfant de la famille du Dragon, et qu'il avait été envoyé sur Terre pour échapper au cataclysme. »

« Oui, c'est exact »confirma Muri. « Il était un enfant de Katats, lui-même un descendant du créateur original de Porunga et des Dragon Balls. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il a créer des Dragon Balls en arrivant ici » supposa Bulma. « C'était dans son sang de faire ce genre de choses. »

« Sans doute » intervint Kami, le principal intéressé de cette conversation. « Il est vrai que créer les Dragon Balls m'a fait comme un pincement au cœur, j'ignorait pourquoi, mais cela signifiait quelque chose d'important pour moi. » Il sourit. « Je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci. »

« Moi j'aimerais savoir comment vous vivez ! » demanda Gohan. « Dendé nous a expliqué que vous cultiviez vos champs pour rendre à votre planète sa beauté d'avant. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite d'autre ? Pour passer le temps ? »

« Eh bien, cela dépend. Il existe deux grandes catégories de Nameks : il y a les guerriers, et les magiciens. Dendé, par exemple, est plutôt un magicien, comme c'est encore un enfant, il apprend quelques tours simples, comme la guérison. Et comme il s'agit d'un enfant assez doué il apprendra bientôt comment fabriquer des Dragon Balls. Nail, que tu as rencontré chez notre Grand Chef, était un guerrier. Il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, et à mettre au point de nouvelles techniques pour protéger au mieux notre Chef. »

« Comme Piccolo ! »

« Est-ce que vous avez toujours été aussi peu nombreux ? » demanda Bulma. « Votre peuple tout entier tient dans ma maison ! Je sais qu'elle est grande, mais tout de même... »

« Avant le cataclysme, nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux. Il y avait beaucoup de villages sur la planète, six d'entre eux gardaient un Dragon Ball, le septième ayant toujours été dans la maison du grand chef. Les autres villages s'occupaient de la formation des guerriers et des techniciens. Mais le trop grand nombre d'habitants sur la planète à entraîner des jalousies et des luttes de pouvoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes si peu aujourd'hui : nous avons décidé de rester juste le nombre qu'il fallait pour assurer l'harmonie sur notre planète, et être certains qu'il n'y aurait plus de guerre civile. Maintenant, seul le Grand Chef se reproduit, de temps en temps, et les enfants sont donnés au village le plus prospère du moment, afin de garantir un équilibre entre nous tout. »

« C'est original, comme façon de procéder... » commenta le Docteur Brief.

« Youhou ! Tout le monde » les interrompit une voix, celle de la mère de Bulma. « Venez par ici, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

« Chouette ! » s'exclama Gohan.

***

Végéta était au Paradis. Du moins, l'endroit y ressemblait, ou plutôt, il ressemblait à la représentation qu'il en avait. Evidemment, comparé à la plupart des lieux où il était allé dans le passé, n'importe quel endroit pouvait se vanter d'être paradisiaque.

Il se trouvait dans une vallée, entourée de hautes montagnes. Rien qu'à voir les falaise qui bordait la petite plaine, il était certain qu'aucun être humain n'avait jamais pu mettre les pieds ici. Il pouvait voir plusieurs grottes dans les hautes murailles, mais elles ne semblaient pas habitées. Les seuls animaux qu'il avait pu voir étaient des marmottes et des oiseaux - rien de dangereux, donc. Quelques arbres avaient poussés au hazard, formant des bosquets de ça de là. Au fond de la vallée, une chute d'eau provenant d'un glacier alimentait un petit lac, visiblement très poissonneux.

Végéta n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter là, ni de l'usage qu'il pourrait bien faire de l'endroit. Il ne pouvait clairement pas s'y entraîner - du moins, pas sans détruire au préalable tout ce qui caractérisait cette vallée perdue. Néanmoins, il savais qu'il l'aimait et qu'il y reviendrait. Il pourrait peut-être y bâtir quelque chose qui deviendrait "chez lui".
    
    _(voir la vallée : http://__perso.wanadoo.fr/carole.boucher/db/passage/vallee.jpg)_

***

Gohan était aux anges. La distribution des cadeaux avait enfin commencé ! Le processus de distribution et d'ouverture n'était pas très rapide, mais au moins il ne s'ennuyait plus : La mère de Bulma avait décidé qu'une "main innocente" (en l'occurrence, lui) devait prendre un cadeau au hasard au pied du sapin, puis le donner à son destinataire. Celui-ci l'ouvrait alors devant tout le monde, remerciait la personne qui le lui avait offert (en général, la mère de Bulma), puis on passait au cadeau suivant.

De cette manière, Gohan avait déjà distribué plusieurs revues cochonnes pour Tortue Géniale, des vidéos de gymnastique féminine pour le père de Bulma, des soutient-gorges et culottes pour Olong. Lunch avait reçu un cadeau par personnalité : un bazooka dernier cri et une robe de bal à la mode. Gyumao avait eu une nouvelle hache, pour remplacée son anienne qu'il avait perdue quelque temps après la naissance de Gohan (en fait, c'était Chichi qui l'avait cachée, de peur que son fils ne soit blessé accidentellement). Chichi s'était immédiatement plongée dans la lecture de son nouveau livre de "Cuisinne du Monde", et Gohan aurait volontiers fait de même avec la série des Docteur Slump s'il n'avait pas dû continuer la distribution des cadeaux. Etrangement, sa nouvelle encyclopédie en 20 volumes l'intéressait moins... Plume avait reçu une clochette et une panoplie de vêtement de poupée pour se déguiser (à croire que la mère de Bulma ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui offrir**, Yamcha et lui vivait pourtant à Capsule Corp. depuis des années !), et chaque Namek s'était vu offrir un petit "souvenir de la Terre". Dendé avait été enchanté par son porte-clé de la Tour Eiffel, et il rêvait à présent d'aller la visiter.

Une fois tous les cadeaux distribués, Bulma avait explosé de colère, en voyant que sa mère avait pensé à tout le monde (il restait encore quelques paquets pour Végéta, et même pour Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Krilin et Goku), sauf à elle ! Heureusement, son père avait réglé le problème en lui offrant les plans du nouveau vaisseau spatial sur lequel il travaillait. Bulma était ravie.

Après quelques nouvelles discussions, et une fois que tous les Nameks furent au courant de la signification de chacun de leurs cadeaux, les invités commencèrent à partir. Bulma les aurait bien retenus plus longtemps, mais Chichi avait argumenté qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et que Gohan devait aller au lit tôt s'il voulait pouvoir se lever de bonne heure le lendemain pour étudier. Tortue Géniale et Olong étaient pressés de retourner à Kame House pour y contempler leurs cadeaux en toute tranquillité, et Plume partit avec eux (il ne supportait pas de vivre à Capsule Corps. sans Yamcha). Lunch avait proposé à Bulma de l'aider à tout ranger, mais après un éternuement et une nouvelle tirade sur Tenshinhan, Bulma jugea plus sûr pour sa maison de la mettre dehors. Les Nameks s'étaient dispersés, ne sachant pas trop comment aider, et ne voulant surtout pas gêner. Bulma avait reprogrammer tous les robots de la maison pour qu'ils rangent la pièce où ils avaient fait la fête, puis elle s'était sauvé, pour ne pas entendre sa mère dire à quel point il était dommage que Végéta n'ait pas passé cette magnifique journée avec eux.

***

Il était presque trois heure du matin, et Bulma n'arrivait pas à dormir. La journée avait été excitante, et elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir commencé à travailler sur le projet de vaisseau spatial avec son père. Elle avait déjà examiné les plans sous toutes les coutures, et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de la reproduction d'un vaisseau Namek ou Saïyen, mais vraiment d'un vaisseau Terrien. En fait son père avait repris sa première idée de vaisseau pour le design, et il y avait appliqué ses nouvelles connaissances en matière de propulsion et de gestion de l'énergie.

'Vive demain ! Ce projet est fabuleux ! Bientôt, nous pourrons parcourir les étoiles par nos propres moyens, et découvrir de nouvelles civilisation... En espérant qu'elles ne soient pas toutes aussi agressives que les Saïyens... En parlant de Saïyen, je me demande bien ce qu'a pu faire Végéta toute la journée. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit impossible à vivre et qu'il passe son temps à nous menacer de mort, mes parents et moi, amis s'il passe son temps à disparaître... et bien, c'est parfait pour moi !'

A ce moment, elle entendit un bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

'Justement, quand on parle du loup... le voilà qui revient. Oh, puisque je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais en profiter pour lui offrir les cadeaux que m'a mère lui à acheté. Elle aurait sans doutes préféré le faire elle-même, mais se serait sa vengeance pour l'avoir oubliée dans la distribution des cadeaux ! Elle se leva, passa une robe de chambre et descendit à la rencontre de Végéta.

« Salut, Végéta. C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentre » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » Visiblement, il n'avait pas vu son sourire. Elle soupira.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je disais ça en plaisantant. » Il sembla se détendre un peu. « Viens voir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

« Quoique ce soit, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Ce que tu peux être désagréable ! » Il devait être magicien, et lancer un sort de colère à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était rentré depuis moins de deux minutes, et elle était déjà furieuse ! « Ma mère a passé des heures hier soir pour trouvé quelque chose susceptible de te plaire, et tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est !? »

« Non. Je ne veux rien venant de vous. C'est déjà bien assez que j'ai accepté votre hospitalité, et je ne l'ai fait que parce que... Laisse tomber. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, j'ai dit. Je ne veux de plus rien venant de vous, c'est tout. »

« Oh ! J'ai compris ! Tu n'as accepté de venir ici que parce que tu n'avais vraiment nulle part d'autre où aller, et tu ne veux pas de nos cadeaux parce que tu t'imagines que c'est de la pitié ! » La déduction de Bulma devait être la bonne, parce qu'il avait à la fois l'air en colère et un peu honteux. Et surtout, il ne répondit rien.

« Ok, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël. Je doute que tu saches ce que c'est, alors écoute bien. Sur Terre, c'est un jour spécial, où on fait la fête avec tous ses amis. Nous voulions t'inviter, mais tu étais déjà parti. »

« M'inviter ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas votre ami. »

« Hum... pas vraiment, en effet. Mais bon, tu vis ici, c'était la moindre des politesses que de te proposé de venir avec nous. Et puis ma mère, qui a un certain nombre de cases manquantes dans son cerveau, a décidé un jour que tous les êtres de l'univers étaient ses amis, toi compris. Donc elle t'a acheté des cadeaux. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« C'est normal, c'est parce que je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer. En plus de faire la fête, on offre des cadeaux à tous ses amis. Compris ? »

« Non. Quel intérêt ? »

Bulma n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait posé une question. Une vraie question ! Il semblerait qu'elle ait réussit à piquer sa curiosité avec cette histoire de Noël.

« Le but, c'est de passé du bon temps ensemble, de faire plaisir aux autres, et aussi et aussi de recevoir en cadeau des objets qu'on ne s'achèterait pas autrement. »

« C'est stupide. Si tu offres quelque chose à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un t'offre autre chose que tu ne te serais jamais acheté, je ne vois pas comment ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Heu... vu comme ça, ce n'est pas entièrement faux... Mais bon, il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose dont tu ne _veux_ pas, mais de quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de t'offrir autrement. Tu comprends ? »

« Humf. Ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi, de toute façon. »

« Viens au moins voir ce que ma mère a trouvé pour toi ! Allez, s'il te plait ! »

Il soupira. Il était fatigué, et elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise avec cette histoire de cadeau. Le plus rapide serait de lui céder - ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait ces choses qu'il devrait s'en servir par la suite. Il l'a suivie dans la pièce d'à côté, où des colis étaient entass au pied d'un arbre artificiel. Elle lui en tendit un, et attendit.

« Eh bien ? » Bulma commençait à s'impatienter. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment _tout_ lui expliquer ?! « Tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre ce cadeau, et de l'ouvrir pour regarder ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était une capsule. 'Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ??'

« Ah... heu... » Bulma maudit sa mère. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas pensé que le Saïyen ne savait pas ce qu'était une capsule ! Et maintenant, que devait-elle faire ? Risquer de le vexer en lui expliquant, ou le laisser regarder bêtement l'objet dans sa main ? Elle opta pour la première solution? « C'est une capsule. C'est un objet inventé par mon père, on peut mettre n'importe quoi dedans, même des voitures ou des maisons. Il faut appuyer sur le bouton, en haut. »

Il fit ce qu'elle dit et se retrouva avec une boîte dans les bras. Il n'était pas plus avancé.

« C'est un frigidaire portable ! Quelle bonne idée ! Et connaissant ma mère, il est sûrement plein à ras bord ! Tiens, tu as un autre cadeau. »

Il prit le second paquet qu'elle lui tendait, l'observa un moment, et décida que ce petit jeu ne l'amusait pas. « Parfait, si c'est tout, je vais me coucher. »

« Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? Quand une personne fait un cadeau, on l'ouvre devant elle, en général. » Bulma était déçue. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce que sa mère avait pu offrir d'autre à Végéta. Vu la taille du paquet, c'était encore une capsule, donc il pouvait y avoir absolument n'importe quoi dedans.

« Si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu as dit plus tôt, ces choses proviennent de ta mère. Donc je n'ai pas à les ouvrir devant toi. » Sur ces mots, il partit.

Bulma retourna se coucher. Elle se tortura la cervelle pendant dix bonnes minutes pour essayer de deviner ce que pouvait être le second cadeau de Végéta, puis le sommeil la gagna.

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, Végéta ouvrait son deuxième cadeau. Il avait beau se répéter que ça ne l'intéressait pas, il était curieux de savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Et puis, il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau, et le frigidaire garni (il avait vérifié) lui avait fait étrangement plaisir. Il commençait à saisir le concept de "Noël" que Bulma lui avait expliqué.

La seconde capsule contenait une armoire, pleine de vêtements terriens. Il n'avait pas regardé en détail, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais il se souvenait avoir noté la veille dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il lui fallait des habits "locaux". Ceux-ci feraient parfaitement l'affaire, si le besoin s'en présentait, et il n'aurait ainsi pas à s'en occuper lui-même. Il sortit une tablette de chocolat du réfrigérateur, et alla se coucher.

Il avait complètement oublié sa résolution de ne rien utiliser qui vienne des Terriens...

* * *

*Kami = Dieu en japonais. Je ne suis pas particulièrement croyante, mais je ne suis pas particulièrement non croyante non plus, et ça me gène de l'appeler Dieu ou Tout Puissant. Kami, ça fait plus comme un prénom normal  
**A moins que ce ne soit moi ;-) Si quelqu'un à une idée de ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Plume, je veux bien changer son cadeau (ou lui offrir l'année prochaine ?) 

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	7. Les jours passent et se ressemblent

**Chapitre 7**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent... 

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Bulma était revenue de Namek. Elle s'était finalement habituée à la présence de Végéta. Ou plutôt, à sa non-présence. En effet, il ne passait que très peu de temps à Capsule Corp.. La journée, il partait en vadrouille Dieu seul sait où. Il revenait très tard dans la nuit, quand il revenait, vidait son frigidaire personnel (que Bunny* re-remplissait presque tous les matins), prenait une douche, et après quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil, il repartait. Mais Bulma ne s'en plaignait pas : elle avait appris dès les premiers jours que moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait.

Au moins, elle n'avait entendu parler d'aucune catastrophe planétaire, ni de meurtres sauvages et inexpliqués, ce qui était la preuve qu'il se tenait tranquille. Ce qui rassurait Bulma, mais à moitié seulement : oui, pour l'instant, Végéta se montrait "pacifique". S'il n'avait encore tué personne, alors il ne tenterait probablement rien avant le retour de Goku. Mais celui-ci était à présent prévu pour dans deux mois ! Bulma en venait parfois à souhaiter que leur vœu ne puisse pas être réalisé...

Heureusement, son nouveau projet lui tenait l'esprit occupé toute la journée, et après avoir travaillé dessus pendant près de quinze heures dans la journée, elle dormait comme un bébé et ne pensait pas trop à la menace que représentait le Saïyen. Son père et elle travaillaient sur le projet de vaisseau spatial depuis le lendemain de Noël. Ils avaient commencé par revoir tous les plans ensemble, les idées de Bulma venant remplir les trous laissés par son père ou corriger quelques erreurs, tandis que le vieux scientifique limitait l'esprit un peu trop fantaisiste de sa fille. Du point de vue de Bulma, et son père le partageait, ils formaient un duo d'enfer !

Fignoler la théorie et prévoir tous les problèmes possibles leur avait pris un mois. C'était long si on comptait qu'il avait seulement fallu dix jours au père de Bulma pour reconstruire entièrement le vaisseau dans lequel Goku était venu sur Terre, mais peu si on considérait le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle entièrement nouveau, conçu pour la vitesse ET le confort (un mixage entre le vaisseau Namek, confortable, et les vaisseaux Saïyens, rapides. Mais celui-là devait être quatre à cinq fois plus rapide encore !). Et, depuis maintenant huit semaines, ils étaient passés à la phase de réalisation - celle qui agaçait tant les voisins, qui devaient supporter d'entendre des bruits de marteaux, perceuses, et les cris des inventeurs, de 6h30 à 13h00 et de 13h30 à 22h00, tous les jours même le dimanche ! Mais leur calvaire devait bientôt prendre fin : plus qu'deux semaines, et le nouveau vaisseau spatial devrait être en mesure de les emmener sur Namek - enfin, ce qu'il en restait - en un jour et demi !

***

Végéta était dans le désert. Les quelques habitants des lieux - lézards, araignées, serpents, scorpions... - sortaient timidement de leurs abris, maintenant que la fureur du Saïyen semblait calmée. Il n'arrivait à rien, et ça le frustrait. Du moins, il n'arrivait pas à ce qu'il voulait. Il avait considérablement augmenté sa puissance durant ces trois mois. Il estimait qu'il devait se trouver à peu près au même niveau que Carot, lors du début du combat contre Freezer. Ce qui n'était bien sûr qu'une estimation, vu qu'il n'avait pas pu assister au combat en question. Ça ne le satisfaisait pas du tout. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour battre le Super Saïyen. Il lui fallait encore augmenter sa force, et il ne lui restait plus que deux mois. Il n'y arriverait pas en si peu de temps. Et ses pensées revenaient toujours vers les mêmes interrogations : tout cela le mènerai-t-il quelque part ? était-il possible pour un simple Saïyen de battre un Super Saïyen ? ou pouvait-il exister plusieurs Supers Saïyens en même temps, et pouvait-il toujours prétendre au titre ?

La première question était facile. Même s'il n'arrivait pas là où il voulait, il aurait toujours énormément augmenté sa force, ce qui était un bon point.

Les deux autres étaient plus complexes. Il était tenté de répondre "non" aux deux : si un Saïyen normal pouvait devenir aussi fort qu'un Super Saïyen, quel était l'intérêt de l'existence de ceux-ci ? Et la légende précisait qu'UN Super Saïyen apparaissait tous les mille ans... Mais en même temps, il pouvait (et il _voulait_) répondre par l'affirmative : il avait constaté que la puissance des Saïyen (en tout cas, la sienne, celle de Carot, et celle de son fils) n'avait pas de limite. Elle continuait à croître régulièrement, même s'il ne s'entraînait pas. Le seul problème, c'était qu'à ce rythme là, il serait mort avant d'avoir égaler la puissance actuelle de Carot qui, de plus, augmentait probablement aussi de son côté. L'existence de plusieurs Supers Saïyens était donc sa seule chance d'assouvir sa vengeance, mais la légende... et bien, ce n'était qu'une légende, elle pouvait se tromper.

Ce genre de raisonnement ne le menait nulle part.

Il se leva, agacé par la façon que son esprit avait de tourner en rond dès qu'il essayait de réfléchir à un problème important. Les quelques animaux qui s'étaient risqués à l'air libre retournèrent précipitamment au fond de leurs trous, craignant le début d'un nouvel entraînement. Mais le Prince Saïyen n'avait pas l'esprit à ça dans l'immédiat. En fait, il n'avait l'esprit à rien, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner efficacement avant d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ses questions, et il semblait incapable raisonner correctement. Il décida d'aller se rafraîchir les idées, au sens propre, et s'envola vers le pôle sud. Le désert soupira de soulagement à ce départ.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver un endroit propice pour la méditation. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'il était venu faire là : penser n'était déjà pas une de ses activités favorites, et le froid qui le transperçait jusqu'à la moelle des os ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Mais bon... il n'allait pas encore perdre du temps à chercher un emplacement plus propice.

Il décida finalement qu'il était inutile de continuer à se poser des questions sur sa puissance et le meilleur moyen de surpasser Carot. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour bâtir un raisonnement constructif, et personne ne pouvait lui apporter les éclaircissements nécessaires. Il devait continuer son entraînement, et voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer. Seul le futur pouvait encore lui procurer réponses dont il avait besoin.

Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler. Comme par exemple, que ferait-il une fois qu'il aurait vaincu Carot ? C'était peut-être un peu présomptueux de poser cette question alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment s'assurer la victoire, mais c'était le seul moyen d'avancer dans sa réflexion. Et puis, s'il commençait à penser négativement, il n'arriverait jamais à rien. De toute façon, il ne tenterait rien avant d'être sûr de lui, et en attendant ce jour, il savait quoi faire : s'entraîner, encore et encore. C'était donc bien une histoire de "quand" et non de "si". Ce qui ne répondait pas à la question.

'Que faire après la mort de Carot ?'

Trois possibilités s'offraient à lui :

1. Le choix officiel : détruire cette planète et partir à la conquête de l'Univers. Ça avait été son but durant toutes les années qu'il avait passées au service de Freezer. Il ne lui avait pas fallut deux jours sur cette planète pour réaliser à quel point c'était stupide. Conquérir l'Univers revenait à prendre la place de Freezer, et donc à devenir ce qu'avait été le tyran. Devenir ce qu'il haïssait le plus. Purger des planètes et laisser derrière lui quelques inévitables survivants qui le maudiraient pour cela. Forcer des gens qui ne demandaient rien de plus que vivre leur vie paisiblement à travailler pour lui - comme il avait lui-même été forcé par Freezer. Et tout ça simplement pour être constamment défier par des généraux avides de pouvoir. Non, il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie.

2. Il pouvait détruire cette planète et partir à la recherche d'un endroit où passer paisiblement le reste de sa vie. Cette idée comportait deux défauts majeurs : d'abord, le terme "paisiblement" ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Ensuite, et surtout, sur quelle planète pourrait-il immigrer, où il ne serait pas rejeter aussitôt ou traquer comme une bête sauvage à éliminer ? Les Saïyens n'étaient pas particulièrement aimés dans l'Univers (merci, Freezer), et lui-même était tristement connu pour ses "exploits". Ce ne serait pas simple, mais peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque part une planète n'ayant jamais entendu parler de lui, et où il pourrait mettre ses talents de guerrier au service de... peu importe quoi, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'extermination massive.

3. Il pouvait rester ici. Ça paraissait à la fois stupide et évident. Stupide parce qu'il avait promis de détruire la planète. Stupide parce que tous les guerriers de la planète étaient ses ennemis. Stupide parce qu'une fois qu'il aurait tué Carot, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de quitter la planète. Evident parce que celle-ci correspondait exactement à ses besoins. Il n'était pas connu, ici, sauf de quelques guerriers et de leurs amis. Il pourrait certainement trouver de quoi s'occuper : après tout, Carot et les autres ne semblaient pas s'ennuyer, il devait donc bien y avoir des choses à faire, des gens à combattre. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que c'était une belle planète...

'Assez pensé pour aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à déterminer que le meilleur moyen - pour l'instant - de surpasser Carot était de laisser les choses se faire toutes seules, et de voir ce qu'il en ressortirait. Et je sais que je ne partirai pas à la conquête de l'Univers. Reste à décider d'une planète où m'installer, à moins que je ne prenne un vaisseau spatial et que je joue les nomades... On verra ça lors de la prochaine "séance" de méditation, pour l'heure, il est temps de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère. On gèle, ici !'

***

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Bulma et son père avaient enfin terminé leur vaisseau spatial. Il s'agissait d'un véritable bijou, et ils en étaient trè,s fiers. Mais avant de crier au chef-d'œuvre et de se lancer dans des missions d'exploration de l'espace, il fallait tester l'engin, et être sûr qu'il résisterait à toutes les pressions.

Bulma avait demandé à Gohan s'il voulait l'assister dans cette tâche, mais Chichi avait catégoriquement refusé. Les Nameks, généralement serviables, se montraient réticents dès qu'il s'agissait de technologie un peu avancée. Piccolo n'avait pas ce problème, mais Bulma n'aurait jamais osé lui demander. Malgré tout ce que pouvaient dire Gohan, ou même Krilin et Goku, elle le considérait toujours comme un ennemi. Elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule, comme d'habitude.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? »

Bulma sursauta à la question. Végéta. Que faisait-il là, en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

« Que fais-tu là ? On ne te voit jamais à cette heure-ci, d'habitude. »

« Etrange. Je ne pensais pas que les habitants de cette planète étaient bêtes au point de ne pas savoir répondre à une simple question. »

Bulma était doublement insulté. Il avait appelé sa merveille un "truc", et il l'avait traitée d'idiote. Elle se souvint brutalement pourquoi elle préférait quand il n'était pas là. « Ce petit bijou que tu as devant toi est un vaisseau spatial. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'objet que tu étais capable de reconnaître, étant donné que tu es un extraterrestre. Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir mal jugé ton interlocuteur. »

« Et c'est toi qui l'as construit ? Dans ce cas, je doute que ce machin soit capable de voler un jour. »

« Qui ne répond pas aux questions, maintenant ? Puisque tu sembles avoir oublié, je te la repose : que fais-tu là à cette heure de la journée ? Et pour information, oui, c'est moi qui ai construit ce vaisseau, avec mon père, et il vole très bien. D'ailleurs, lui et moi avions déjà réparé les vaisseaux Nameks et Saïyens que nous avons trouvés sur cette planète, et ils fonctionnent tous très bien ! »

« Un vaisseau Saïyen, ça; ? » Il désignait l'engin marqué "Capsule 2" sur lequel le Docteur Brief travaillait un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait du même modèle que celui emprunté par Goku pour aller sur Namek. « Laisse-moi rire. Ces choses-là étaient fabriquées par l'empire de Freezer, ça n'a rien à voir avec un vaisseau Saïyen. »

« Et pour ma question ? Tu as l'intention d'y répondre un jour ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser, ni pourquoi je devrais y répondre. Mais bon. Je fais une pause dans mon entraînement. »

« Fatigué ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Il est simplement inutile que je m'entraîne 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Je fais une pause pour laisser mon corps se reposer. »

« Fatigué, donc. C'est bien ce que je disais. »

« Stupide femelle ! Tu ne comprends donc rien si on ne te fait pas un dessin ? Il s'agit juste d'une pause pour que mes muscles aient le temps d'emmagasiner leur nouvelle puissance. Ainsi, lorsque je reprendrais mon entraînement demain, je serai plus efficace. »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, Végéta. Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi pour une simple question de vocabulaire. Par contre, j'aimerai que tu notes dans un coin de ta tête que j'ai un nom, et qu'il ne s'agit pas de "stupide femelle". »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, utilise-le ! Est-ce que je t'appelle "stupide Saïyen", moi ? »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt. »

« Humf... » C'était injuste. Il pouvait la tuer si elle disait un mot de travers, alors qu'elle ne pourrait même pas lui causer une égratignure avec la meilleure volonté du monde. 'Mais attends un peu que Goku ressuscite ! On verra alors qui aura peur de qui.' Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. En admettant que Goku soit plus toujours fort que Végéta, ce dont elle ne pouvait pas être sûre à cent pour cent, il ne menacerait jamais de tuer le Prince juste pour une insulte sans conséquences.

« Hum... » reprit Bulma. « Puisque tu ne veux pas me croire quand je te dis que mon vaisseau peut voler, viens avec moi, je vais te faire une démonstration. »

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« ... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, viens, ça ne prendra pas longtemps de toute façon. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer bêtement. Est-ce que tu as déjà testé ce truc, au moins ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Un petit mensonge ne coûterait pas grand chose. Il ne pourrait pas savoir que ce n'était pas la vérité, puisqu'il n'était jamais là. Et puis, elle était sûre que l'appareil se conduirait à merveille - après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait construit ! « Aurais-tu peur ? »

« Evidemment que non. Encore que n'importe quelle créature dotée d'un esprit d'analyse en état de marche serait en droit de paniquer à la vue de... ça. »

« Merci pour le "ça" ! Enfin, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu n'es pas une créature dotée d'un esprit d'analyse en état de marche. Ça pourrait se révéler; une information importante, un jour, qui sait ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi. » Il commençait à s'énerver, et ça se voyait. Bulma se préparait à s'excuser, mais il reprit : « Et en plus, tu me prends pour un idiot. Si cette chose avait déjà volé, il y aurait des marques de brûlures sur le sol, et la terre serait plus remuée que ça aux alentours. Il est évident que ce truc n'a jamais décollé ! »

« Oups... » Bulma se sentit rougir. Il était plus observateur qu'elle l'avait cru. « Bon, excuse-moi de mettre moquée de toi, et aussi de t'avoir menti. C'est vrai, mon vaisseau n'a encore jamais quitté le sol de Capsule Corp.. Mais je cherche depuis ce matin quelqu'un qui veuille bien m'accompagner pour faire des tests, et tout le monde refuse ! Je me suis dit que peut-être... »

« Tu pourrais m'embarquer dans cette histoire à mon insu » la coupa-t-il. « Tu aurais pu demander à ce que je t'accompagne en expliquant simplement la vérité, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Qu'aurais-tu répondu ? »

« Non. »

« Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que je ne n'ai pas dit la vérité. »

« Ça ne change pas grand chose, puisque ma réponse est toujours non. Et tu n'as pas inventé cette histoire pour que je vienne avec toi, mais parce que je t'ai vexée en appelant ce machin un truc. »

« ... » Bulma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait vu juste. 'Maudit Saïyen ! Il faudra que je me méfie, je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas aussi gentil que Goku - tout le contraire, en fait - mais il semblerait également qu'il ne soit pas aussi stupide... Flûte !'

« Hum... dans ce cas... Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, que vas-tu faire de ton après-midi ? » demanda Bulma.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Quoi, tu n'as rien de prévu ? »

« Non, mais ne crois pas pour autant que tu peux me faire changer d'avis pour tes tests. Je ne viendrais pas. »

« Bon, d'accord. Je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre. A plus tard Végéta. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Végéta n'aimait pas la façon dont elle avait si soudainement laissé tomber. 'Elle prépare quelque chose. Ou bien elle connaît _vraiment_ quelqu'un d'autre susceptible de l'accompagner... J'espère qu'il s'agit de la deuxième solution.' Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la "chose", et s'éloigna à son tour, en direction des zones d'habitations de Capsule Corp..

***

Une heure plus tard, il mourrait d'ennui. Et les coups de marteaux provenant du chantier "Capsule 2" commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Il se demandait comment les voisins faisaient pour supporter ça à longueur de journée...

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper, et rapidement. S'entraîner était hors de question, il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé ces derniers jours... Bien que pour une fois il ait du temps, méditer ne le tentait pas non plus : qu'il cherche à répondre à des questions existentielles de base, ou à développer la puissance de son esprit, les résultats généralement médiocres le mettaient dans une telle rage qu'il lui fallait toujours détruire quelque chose après. Or raser la ville n'était pas dans son programme, il devait donc trouver autre chose.

Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter la proposition de la Terrienne, au moins, il aurait eu quelque chose à faire pour tromper son ennui...

***

Bulma observait le Saïyen. Il tournait en rond depuis près d'une heure, visiblement incapable de trouver une quelconque activité qui puisse retenir son attention plus d'une minute. Ça l'amusait de le voir enrager ainsi, elle avait été certaine que le laisser mijoter tout seul un moment donnerait ce genre de résultat. Goku était pareil : qu'on l'empêche de se battre pendant plus de cinq minutes, et il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Maintenant, il lui fallait agir avant que Végéta ne décide de briser quelque chose pour passer le temps. Surtout qu'il s'en prendrait probablement à son cher vaisseau, vu la haute opinion qu'il en avait... Mais si elle jouait intelligemment ses cartes, elle pouvait réussir à le convaincre de l'aider dans ses tests.

***

Il était au bord de la piscine. Mais on était au mois de mars, et celle-ci était vide. Végéta avait passé les cinq dernières minutes à essayer de comprendre à quoi pouvait bien servir ce trou dans le sol, mais maintenant, il commençait à s'agacer. Encore. Et pour arranger son humeur, _elle_ arrivait. Elle allait sûrement réessayer de le persuader de venir l'aider. Qu'elle aille au diable !

« Et bien, Végéta, tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » Comme Bulma l'avait prévu, la colère se transparaissait dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Il désignait la piscine, lassé de chercher la réponse par lui-même alors qu'elle était là et qu'elle devait savoir. Autant que sa présence serve à quelque chose.

« Ça ? C'est une piscine. » Bulma était surprise par sa question.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?! »

« A quoi ça sert ? »

« Oh... » 'Je suis bête, j'aurais dû me douter qu'étant un alien, il pouvait ne pas savoir ce qu'est une piscine... Il est amusant, parfois...' « Et bien, en hiver, ça ne sert à rien, mais l'été, quand il fait beau, on met de l'eau dedans et on s'y baigne. »

« Une sorte de lac à domicile quoi. »

« Euh... oui. Mais sans les poissons. »

« S'il n'y a pas de poissons, ça n'a aucune utilité. Le seul intérêt d'un lac, c'est la pêche. »

« Je suppose qu'on n'a pas les mêmes loisirs » remarqua Bulma. « Ça te dirait de venir faire un tour en ville avec moi ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es trop occupé à ne rien faire ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en ville, c'est tout. »

« Je pourrais te montrer comment on s'amuse sur cette planète... »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« ...ou t'emmener dans un musée. Tu pourrais apprendre à mieux connaître notre civilisation... »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« ...ou encore, on pourrait aller dans un restaurant... »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« ...tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un restaurant. »

« Ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse pas. Et je sais ce qu'est un restaurant. Je sais aussi que sur cette planète, on mange à heure fixe, et que ce n'est pas l'heure de manger. Par conséquent, les restaurants sont fermés »

« J'ai eu tord de dire que ton cerveau ne marchait pas, tout à l'heure. Il fonctionne même très bien ! Mais ce que tu sembles tout de même ignorer, c'est que certains restaurants sont ouverts toute la journée. Et aussi, avec le décalage horaire, il y a toujours un restaurant ouvert quelque part sur la planète. Justement, je connais un super resto à environ 2000 Km d'ici. Avec mon nouveau vaisseau spatial, on pourrait y être dans moins de... »

« Ah ! Ça y est ! » explosa-t-il. « Tu recommences avec cet engin ! Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais encore attendre avant de faire ce genre de proposition. »

'Végéta : 1, Bulma : 0.' « Bon, bon, d'accord. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. Mais l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise, quand penses-tu ? Tu viens avec moi faire quelques essais avec mon vaisseau, et dès qu'on a fini, je t'emmène manger dans le meilleur restaurant de la planète. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me rendre un petit service. Alors ? »

« Hum... Ils servent les Saïyens, dans ton restaurant ? »

'Gagné! Je savais bien qu'en mentionnant de la bonne nourriture à volonté, je pouvais tout obtenir de lui ! Bon maintenant, attention Bulma, s'il se rend compte que je l'ai manipulé, il risque de changer d'avis...' « Bien sûr ! Tant que j'aurais assez d'argent pour payer, tu pourras manger autant que tu voudras. Et comme je suis TRES riche, tu arriveras à la fin de ton appétit avant de vider mon porte-monnaie. »

« Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? »

« Pour manger ? Ça dépend entièrement de toi. »

« Pour faire les tests. »

« Oh, ça... Et bien, je ne sais pas trop... Disons qu'on pourrait commencer par faire un petit tour de la Terre... ça prendrait... 2 ou 3 heures, je pense... » Bulma faisait semblant de réfléchir tout en parlant. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire et le temps que ça prendrait. « Ensuite, j'aimerai que tu tires quelques attaques d'énergie, pour voir s'il encaisse bien les chocs. Et après, on pourrait aller faire un tour dans le système solaire, on va jusqu'à Pluton et on revient ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« La première étape est beaucoup trop longue. Et tu n'as pas donné le temps nécessaire pour l'aller-retour jusqu'à Pluton. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour ça. »

« Bon... On peut réduire la première phase... disons, une heure, ok ? Et pour l'aller-retour... Le voyage dans le vide spatial est beaucoup plus rapide que dans l'atmosphère... J'ai mis à peine quelques secondes pour aller jusqu'à Jupiter avec le vaisseau Namek, or celui-ci est environ 16 fois plus rapide ! » 'Si mes calculs sont exacts, mais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire...'

« Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi. »

'Il ne perd pas le nord... Autant que je m'en souvienne : il est inutile, voir dangereux, d'essayer de jouer au plus malin avec Végéta...' « Et bien, si tout va bien, tu auras assister à l'avancée la science, et si quelque chose se passe mal, ce qui n'arrivera pas, tu pourras me protéger ? »

« En clair, si tout va bien, tu m'auras fait perdre mon temps, et dans le cas contraire... Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je joue les héros protecteurs ? »

« Je pense que... Tu me dois bien ça, non ? Tu vis ici depuis trois mois, personne ne t'a jamais rien demandé en échange. Pour une fois... »

« D'accord » coupa-t-il. Son dernier argument était bon : il n'aimait pas vivre simplement de la pitié des autres. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas trop souvent... « Allons-y alors, inutile de perdre du temps. »

'Super ! Il est d'accord ! Je n'y croyais plus !' Puis, Bulma réalisa quelque chose. « Non ! Pas tout de suite ! » 

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il recommençait à s'impatienter.

'Comment je lui dis ça sans le vexer ? "Végéta, habillé comme ça, tu ressemble à un clown" ?' « Hum... Tu... tu... Ton armure n'est pas vraiment "adaptée"... Tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus "classique"... »

Végéta ne répondit rien, mais se dirigea vers les immeubles. 'On dirait qu'il a compris' pensa Bulma. 'Je sais que ma mère lui a offert une garde-robe des plus complètes... j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mauvais goût, s'il arrive avec un T-shirt violet, une veste jaune et un pantalon vert, et que je lui dis que ça ne va pas, il le prendra mal... Enfin, on verra bien...'

***

Végéta avait été prendre une douche. C'était la troisième en moins d'une heure (les deux autres, au moins la deuxième, avaient prouvé à quel point il s'ennuyait), mais elle était tout de même nécessaire pour le débarrasser de l'odeur collée à son armure. Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

A présent, il était dans sa chambre, et examinait, pour la première fois, la contenue de la penderie offerte par la mère de Bulma. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir, mais il était sûr d'une chose : si l'Humaine lui disait que ça n'allait pas, elle pourrait oublier ses maudits tests, restaurant et dette ou pas !

'Maudite Terrienne... Je dois me méfier d'elle. Personne avant n'avait réussi à me faire faire ce que je ne voulais pas... Enfin, sauf Freezer, mais il ne compte pas. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait ce coup là ! Déjà, avec cette histoire de cadeaux...'

Il continua à grommeler ainsi, tout en choisissant des vêtements. Il ignora toutes les tenues voyantes qui encombrait l'armoire, et choisit une chemise et un pantalon noir. Il s'habillât rapidement et alla rejoindre Bulma près du vaisseau. Plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite ils auraient terminé, et plus vite ils iraient manger...

***

Bulma le vit revenir. Il n'avait pas été long, à peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Sa première pensée en le voyant fut 'Qui est ce dieu qui sort de chez moi ??'. Avec sa chemise noire à moitié boutonnée seulement, son pantalon, tout aussi noir, juste ce qu'il fallait de moulant, ses cheveux, toujours noirs, dressés vers le ciel comme un constant défi non seulement à la gravité mais aussi à tout ce qui l'entourait, et son expression éternellement fâchée... 'Il ressemble à un héros de bande dessinée... ou plutôt, un méchant héros... ou un bandit... un rebelle... avec un masque, une épée, un cheval et 20 centimètres de plus, il ferait un Zorro tout à fait acceptable... Hey ! Bulma ! Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille ! Végéta, Zorro ?! Je n'ai jamais rien pensé d'aussi stupide !!'

« Hum... Bon... » Bulma essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « Puisque tu es prêt, en route ! »

Végéta ne dit rien. Il avait remarqué son trouble, plutôt évident à la couleur de ses joues. Ça l'amusait. Il avait déjà remarqué que les femelles, toutes espèces confondues, avait un faible pour les hommes forts et mystérieux, voir dangereux. Raditz avait toujours eu une cour de ce genre pendue à ses basques, mais Végéta n'avait jamais pensé que changé de vêtement suffirait à lui attirer ce type d'attention. Il la suivit à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient enfin prêts à partir.

* * *

* j'en ai assez de l'appeler "la mère de Bulma". Je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de l'appeler Bunny en premier, mais je trouve que ça lui va très bien ! 

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	8. Tests

**Chapitre 8**

Tests 

'Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?'

Ça faisait maintenant une demi heure que Bulma et Végéta survolaient la planète dans le nouveau vaisseau spatial de Capsule Corps., et il ne s'était pas passé une minute sans que le Saïyen ne se pose cette question. Il n'arrivait plus à se convaincre qu'un repas, si gigantesque et délicieux puisse-t-il être, vaille le coup d'endurer le bavardage incessant de la Terrienne. Il n'était pas non plus sûr que la dette qu'il avait envers elle, pour "le gîte et le couvert", comme elle disait, soit suffisamment importante pour justifier la perte progressive de ses nerfs auditif. Et il avait tout simplement oublié qu'il avait été trop ennuyé pour refuser son offre.

Mais il ne tiendrait plus longtemps si elle continuait ainsi !

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par te taire !! » explosa-t-il brutalement.

Bulma fut trop surprise pour répondre quoique ce soit, ce qui faisait parfaitement l'affaire de Végéta. Il s'était pourtant bien conduit jusque là, se contentant d'observer le paysage qui défilait sous eux sans dire un mot - et sans se plaindre de rien. Alors qu'avait-il tout à coup ?

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives soudainement » finit-elle par lui demander.

« Tu m'ennuies avec ton babillage. »

« Je ne babille pas ! J'exprime juste ma joie de voir comme mon vaisseau vole bien ! »

« Et bien, fais-le en silence. Tu me casses les oreilles. »

« Si vraiment tu souffrais tant, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, et sans crier. Je ne savais pas que tu avais les oreilles si fragiles, pauvre petit Saïyen... »

« Maintenant tu le sais, alors tais-toi. Et ne m'appelle plus "pauvre petit Saïyen". »

« Humf. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai insisté pour t'emmener... »

« Moi aussi. Souviens-t-en la prochaine fois que tu voudras me demander quelque chose, ça nous évitera de la peine à tous les deux. »

Le vol continua, dans un silence assez tendu. Finalement, Végéta perdit à nouveau patience. Il s'ennuyait autant de ce vaisseau spatial qu'il s'était ennuyé dans les jardins de Capsule Corp., une heure plus tôt.

« Ça va durer encore longtemps ? »

« Je t'avais dit que ça prendrait environ une heure. Il reste un quart d'heure, tu peux bien attendre jusque là, non ? »

« Non. »

« Tant pis, tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon. »

Cette dernière réflexion le mit en colère. Il avait trop peu souvent eu le choix de ce qu'il voulait faire par le passé pour la laisser lui donner des ordres maintenant !

« Ça suffit, femme ! Pose ce vaisseau immédiatement et soit heureuse que j'accepte de continuer tes maudits tests ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Ah, parce que je m'appelle "femme" maintenant ? Je suppose qu'il y a de l'amélioration par rapport à "stupide femelle", mais sache que ça ne me convient pas pour autant. »

« Pose ce vaisseau. » Son ton devenait clairement menaçant, mais Bulma était encore trop excitée par son nouvel engin pour vraiment s'en préoccuper. « Est-ce que tu vas poser ce vaisseau ?! » répéta-til.

« Oui, dans un quart d'heure, comme prévu. »

« Pose-le maintenant. »

« Et que feras-tu si je refuse ? »

« Je pourrais passer à la prochaine phase de tests immédiatement » menaça-t-il. « Celle qui consiste à faire des trous dans ce tas de ferraille. »

Comme elle ne faisait toujours pas mine de poser le vaisseau, Végéta commença à rassembler son énergie, et une boule lumineuse se forma dans sa main. Bulma la vit, et céda.

« Ok, ok. Arrête ça, je pose le vaisseau. De toute manière, il s'est bien comporté jusqu'à maintenant, je doute que quinze minutes de plus ou de moins change grand chose. Même si j'aurais aimé essayer quelques manœuvres plus serrées... »

Elle se tut et amorça la descente du vaisseau. La boule d'énergie disparut de la main de Végéta. Bulma rechercha un endroit pour se poser, et aperçu une plaine un peu plus loin. Elle dirigea l'appareil dans cette direction, et le posa en douceur. Puis elle ouvrit le sas et sortit, suivie par Végéta, pour lancer la deuxième phase de tests.

« Tu sais » dit-elle, « tu te conduis comme un véritable enfant gâté »

« Tu ne connais rien de mon enfance, alors ne fais pas ce genre de remarque. »

« Explique-moi » proposa-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

Pendant qu'il disait ça Bulma, vit passer comme une ombre de tristesse sur son visage qui n'exprimait généralement rien d'autre que la colère ou l'indifférence. Ça dura si peu longtemps qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, mais dans le doute, elle décida de ne pas poser plus de questions sur ce sujet. 'Peut-être y a t'il plus à voir en Végéta qu'une simple brute sanguinaire et avide de pouvoir ?'

« Bien » dit-elle finalement. « J'aimerais que tu lances quelques boules d'énergie sur le vaisseau. Mais pas trop fort ! Je ne veux pas que tu le casses, juste voir s'il peut résister à des chocs mineurs, comme... des impacts de petits astéroïdes, par exemple. »

« Tu appelles ça des chocs mineurs ?! » Il n'en revenait pas. A quel point était-elle ignorante des dangers de l'espace ? « Combien de fois as-tu voyagé dans l'espace ? »

« Et bien... » Bulma était gênée. Elle avait bien vu que sa réflexion sur les "chocs mineurs" l'avait fait tiquer. Elle avait dû dire une _grosse_ bêtise. « J'ai été sur Namek » répondit-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se contenta de soupirer, puis haussa les épaules et prépara son attaque. Il lança une série de boules d'énergie sur le vaisseau, faisant le tour de celui-ci et n'en épargnant aucune pièce. Une fois certain d'avoir simulé un"choc mineur" d'importance moyenne, il s'arrêta.

« En admettant qu'il ait survécu à ça » dit Bulma, « à quoi est-il capable de résister réellement ? »

« Un champ d'astéroïdes de taille moyenne, comme tu as demandé. Quelques coups de canons, aussi. »

« Canon ? » Bulma commençait à paniquer. « Quels canons ? »

« Tu ne t'imagines pas que toutes les personnes qui voyagent dans l'espace sont de paisibles touristes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, certain toutefois que c'était bien ce qu'elle imaginait, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu sur Namek. « La plupart des vaisseaux appartiennent à des pirates, et sont lourdement armés. Les autres sont généralement équipés de boucliers et d'armes légères, surtout conçues pour la défense. Ton vaisseau pourrait résister à une attaque menée par la deuxième catégorie d'armes. »

« Oh... » Bulma prit conscience qu'il allait lui falloir repenser une grande partie du vaisseau, pour qu'il soit capable de résister à une attaque massive. « Mais... les vaisseaux qui sont à Capsule Corps. en ce moment... l'appareil dans lequel Goku est venu ici, ou toi... et le vaisseau Namek... Ils n'ont aucun mécanisme de protection, ni d'attaque ?! »

« En effet. Je suppose que les Nameks sont du genre optimistes, ou que l'Univers était plus sûr lorsqu'ils ont construit leur engin. »

« Et les vaisseaux de l'armée de Freezer ? » Elle était certaine qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas répondre, mais elle voulait savoir.

« Leur petite taille les rend en général indétectables. Et comme il s'agit de vaisseaux individuels, ils ne contiennent rien d'intéressant. Personne ne se fatiguerait à essayer d'attraper un de ces vaisseaux juste pour capturer son occupant. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un guerrier à la solde de Freezer. Ce genre de prisonnier peut se révéler dangereux. »

« Et si quelqu'un voulait essayer malgré tout ? Ou s'il décidait de détruire l'appareil ? Je ne les ai pas étudiés, mais mon père m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment "pilotables". On peut juste entrer la destination, et le vaisseau y va en ligne droite. »

« Si une telle chose devait arriver, alors l'occupant du petit vaisseau serait mort, je suppose. Mais ça ne s'est jamais produit, que je sache. »

Bulma frissonna. Comment pouvait-on voyager dans l'espace on sachant qu'on courrait ce genre de risque ? Elle réalisa soudain la chance que Krilin, Gohan et elle, puis Goku, avaient eue d'arriver sur Namek sains et saufs. Leurs vaisseaux n'étaient pas aussi petits que ceux utilisés par les soldats de Freezer, ils auraient pu être attaqués par n'importe quel pirate passant dans le coin à ce moment-là. La voix de Végéta la tira de ses pensées.

« Tu vas rester plantée là encore longtemps ? N'es-tu pas censée être en train d'inspecter ton vaisseau, en ce moment, pour voir s'il a passé la deuxième phase de tests avec succès ? »

« Tu as raison. J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Bulma se dirigea vers l'appareil et commença à l'examiner sous tous les angles. A part quelques traces de brulure ça et là, il ne semblait pas avoir souffert de l'attaque menée par le Saïyen. Bulma était fière de son invention, son père et elle avaient passé des heures et des heures pour essayer de trouver un nouvel alliage de métaux résistant à tout épreuve. Il semblerait qu'ils aient réussi !

Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait d'ausculter à la loupe son "petit bijou" pour pouvoir s'extasier sur la perfection de son travail, Bulma prit à peine une dizaine de minutes pour tout vérifier. Elle se souvenait du peu de patience dont Végéta avait fait preuve avant qu'elle pose le vaisseau, et n'avait aucune envie de revivre ce genre de situation !

« Tout est parfait ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement. « On peut passer à la troisième phase de tests. En route pour Pluton ! » Si Bulma était très excitée, Végéta, lui, semblait assez énervé. Elle l'entendit grommeler quelque chose comme « C'est pas trop tôt », mais l'ignora. Rien ne pourrait la mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui !

Ils remontèrent dans le vaisseau et Bulma s'installa aux commandes. Elle boucla sa ceinture et recommanda à Végéta de faire de même : ils allaient réellement dans l'espace cette fois, et le décollage serait certainement un peu brutal. Il grogna une réponse inintelligible, mais elle le vit suivre son conseil. Elle supposa qu'il avait dû baragouiner une phrase ressemblant à « Je voyage dans l'espace depuis plus longtemps que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que je dois faire », du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposa d'après le regard qu'il lui lança, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu comprendre un seul des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment parlé dans la langue de la Terre !

A cette réflexion, une question s'imposa à elle, à laquelle elle avait déjà réfléchit, mais jamais pu trouver de réponse satisfaisante : pourquoi tous les extraterrestres de la Galaxie semblaient-ils connaître la langue parlée sur Terre ? Puisque pour une fois elle avait Végéta sous la main, il fallait en profiter ! Elle sélectionna les coordonnées de leur destination dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur, et ordonna le décollage. Il était vraiment brutal, il faudrait qu'elle voie avec son père s'il était possible d'installer un compensateur de gravité qui rendrait l'envol plus supportable pour les occupants du vaisseau, mais ce ne serait probablement pas facile, étant donné que celui-ci avait besoin de toute sa puissance pour s'arracher à l'attraction de la planète. Peut-être qu'en... 'Plus tard' pensa-t-elle. 'Ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de régler ce type de détail technique. J'ai un Saïyen à interroger !'

Ce qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire avant qu'ils atteignent Pluton. Le vaisseau était VRAIMENT rapide !

« Woaaaahh ! » s'extasia-t-elle. « Tu as vu ? Nous sommes déjà arrivés !

« Formidable... Je dois au moins reconnaître que cet engin est rapide. Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'un assemblage de tôle bon pour la casse, finalement. Bon, si on rentrait, maintenant ? »

« Tu as une curieuse façon de faire des compliments... »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment. Je constate simplement qu'il n'est pas si difficile de copier ce qui existe déjà, puisque tu as été capable de construire ça. »

« En effet, vu comme ça, ça n'a rien d'un compliment ! » Bulma était agacée par l'attitude du Saïyen. Depuis qu'il avait vu le vaisseau pour la première fois quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas cessé d'être insultant ! Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il la traite comme ça, à part essayer d'être civile avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire de même ? « Puisque c'est si facile, pourquoi n'en construis-tu pas un toi-même, hein ? Comme ça, on pourrait comparer, et voir qui de nous deux est un génie ou un imbécile ! »

« Ne me traite pas d'imbécile ! Ma parole, tu aimes jouer avec ta vie ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de construire un vaisseau alors qu'il y en a d'autres à disposition. C'est une perte de temps. »

« Tu as juste peur de ne pas être... » Bulma fut coupée dans sa tirade par les alarmes du vaisseau. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il, maintenant ? Arrête ce bruit ! » Végéta ne semblait très à l'aise. En fait, à sa façon de se couvrir les oreilles avec les mains dans une vaine tentative de réduire le volume des alarmes, il avait même l'air de souffrir. Ce que Bulma comprenait. Le bruit lui déchirait les tympans. Elle s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton "Alarmes Silencieuses", et le bruit s'arrêta. Elle vit Végéta s'effondrer dans son siège, le regard perdu, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur et irrité. 'Et bien, il a l'air secoué... Les Saïyens auraient-ils une oreille plus sensible que les Humains ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette particularité chez Goku, avant... D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais vu Goku dans un endroit aussi bruyant, non plus. Encore une question à propos de ces mystérieux Saïyen... Je devrais faire une liste avec...'

« Bien, pas de panique » dit Bulma. « Ce n'est probablement rien du tout. Je vais lancer le programme de détection des pannes du vaisseau, et on va bien voir. C'est sûrement le système d'alarme lui-même qui disjoncte, rien de plus grave. »

« On dirait que tu essaies de te convaincre toi-même » remarqua Végéta, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Pas du tout ! C'est juste... heu... » Bulma essayait de se justifier, sans beaucoup de succès. Encore une fois, il avait vu juste. 'Diable !' « C'est juste que j'applique ce qu'on m'a appris à un stage d'hôtesse de l'air que j'ai fait l'année dernière. "En cas de danger probable mais incertain, toujours minimiser la situation pour ne pas affoler les passagers." Rien d'autre. »

« Je t'ai donné l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être rassuré ?! »

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est seulement un réflexe ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, Bulma devait en convenir. En fait, elle n'était pas particulièrement convaincue elle-même par ce mensonge inventé à la va-vite, ça n'avait donc rien de surprenant.

La console bipa. L'auto-analyse des pannes éventuelles était terminée. Résultat de l'analyse : aucune erreur détectée.

« Comment ça, aucune erreur détectée ? Il doit bien y avoir une erreur quelque part, le système d'alarme ne s'est pas mis en route tout seul ! »

« Peut-être qu'il a juste voulu signaler que l'auto-diagnostic ne fonctionnait pas correctement ? »

« Si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaire stupide, tu peux te taire ! La situation est sérieuse, figure-toi ! On ne peut pas simplement rentrer à pied si le vaisseau nous lâche ! »

« Sans blagues, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » Il avait l'air vexé, une nouvelle fois. « Puisque tu es supposée être un génie, bien que je ne te trouve rien de génial, à part ta disposition à attirer les ennuis, tu peux peut-être essayer de chercher plus efficacement l'origine du problème ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable juste parce que je t'ai lancé une petite pique, tu sais ?! » répliqua Bulma. Puis elle reprit, sans plus se soucier de lui. « Bon, voyons... Puisque le système d'auto diagnostic ne fonctionne pas, il n'y a plus qu'à passer en revue tous les autres... Alors... La gravité artificielle, visiblement, ça marche... La climatisation, pareil... Le recyclage de l'air... voyons voir... non, pas de problème là non plus... »

Bulma continua à monologuer tout en vérifiant tous les systèmes vitaux du vaisseau. Au bout de dix minutes, et après avoir tout vérifié trois fois, elle renonça.

« Je laisse tomber ! Tout fonctionne parfaitement, c'est juste ce maudit système d'alarme qui a voulu nous jouer un tour ! Je chercherai pourquoi plus tard, quand nous serons de retour sur Terre. »

Sur ces mots, elle ordonna au vaisseau de faire demi-tour, et de retourner sur la planète bleue. L'origine de la panne devint évidente lorsque rien ne se passa.

« Félicitations, génie » la "complimenta" Végéta. « Maintenant, nous dérivons dans l'espace avec un vaisseau sans moteur. Bien joué, vraiment. »

« Oh ! Silence Végéta ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je l'ai fait exprès ?! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tes amis et toi auriez pu penser à ce genre de lâcheté, pour vous débarrasser de moi... » suggéra-t-il. « Mais j'en doute, tu n'aurais pas eu le cran nécessaire pour mourir avec moi. Non, c'est seulement ma première hypothèse qui est la bonne : en guise de génie, tu n'es qu'une idiote, et ce truc dans lequel nous nous trouvons en ce moment ne volera jamais mieux qu'un fer à repasser ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Bulma se mit à pleurer. « Je ne veux pas mourir ici ! Pourquoi tous les malheurs de l'Univers s'abattent-ils sur moi ?? Ce n'est pas juuuuuuste !! »

« Oh ! Pauvre petite chose sur laquelle tout le monde s'acharne ! » se moqua Végéta. Puis il reprit plus durement « Explique-moi donc de qui cela peut bien être la faute, si ce n'est pas celle de la personne qui a construit ce simulacre de vaisseau spatial ! Et arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Je... je... tu... Tu n'es qu'une brute sans cœur ! Si tu te moques de mourir, tant mieux pour toi, mais moi j'ai encore de belles années devant moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici !!! » Les pleurs de Bulma redoublèrent.

« Ça suffit ! Arrête de pleurer ou je t'assomme ! » A cette menace, Bulma se calma un peu. « Bon, c'est mieux. Et maintenant, sers-toi un peu de ce qui te tient lieu de cerveau. Le simple fait que les moteurs ne fonctionnent plus ne signifie pas que tu vas mourir ici. Il y a deux solutions évidentes à ce problème : premièrement, tu peux encore trouver la panne et la réparer. Ou alors, tu peux envoyer un message à ton père pour qu'il envoie un autre vaisseau nous chercher. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » Cette fois, Bulma avait complètement arrêter de pleurer et de se lamenter sur son sort. « Végéta, tu es génial ! Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je t'emmène avec moi pour ces tests ! Pour un peu, je t'embrasserais ! » Elle se mit à danser de joie.

« Et bien, retiens-toi ! Et cesse tes pitreries, tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ! »

« Oui, chef ! »

« Idiote... »

Bulma fit comme il avait demandé (ce qui était plus sage, d'une part parce que mettre Végéta en colère revenait à jouer avec sa vie, et d'autre part, et bien, parce qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intelligente à faire !), et se dirigea vers la salle des machines, suivie par Végéta. Elle espérait que la panne serait facilement repérable, mais déchanta quand au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait venir le problème. Et la présence du Saïyen, qui observait le moindre des ses mouvements par-dessus son épaule, n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Surtout qu'elle sentait qu'il commençait à s'agacer, lui aussi.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de surveiller mon travail comme ça ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu appelles ça du travail ? Tu n'as encore rien fait. »

Bulma soupira. « Je _cherche_, Végéta ! »

« Et visiblement, tu ne trouves pas. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très efficace. »

« Vraiment ! Si tu me trouves si nulle, tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place ! » Elle s'écarta des machines. « Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »

'J'aurais mieux fait de me taire...' pensa Végéta. « Humf... Durant l'heure que j'ai passée à t'observer, je n'ai rien vu qui soit susceptible d'être en panne dans cette pièce... »

« Et alors ? Tu en déduis quoi ? »

« Que le problème vient d'ailleurs... »

« En gros, tu n'en sais rien. »

« Non, je n'en sais rien ! Es-tu contente maintenant ? Je ne suis pas un technicien, et je ne me vante pas de pouvoir réparer tout ce que je touche ! »

« Ok, excuse-moi... » Bulma soupira, encore... « Bon, puisque tu sembles à court d'idées, et moi aussi du reste, je propose qu'on passe au plan de secours et qu'on appelle mon père à la rescousse. »

« Et à l'extérieur ? » Végéta n'aimait pas l'idée de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.

« Quoi, à l'extérieur ? »

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne pourrait pas être cassé dehors, ce qui aurait enclenché un quelconque système de sécurité empêchant le vaisseau de repartir afin qu'il ne tombe pas en miette ? »

« Oui... peut-être... On va vérifier ça tout de suite ! » Bulma n'aimait pas plus crier au secours que Végéta, particulièrement si elle devait admettre qu'une de ses inventions ne fonctionnait pas !

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de contrôle, et Bulma mit en route les caméras extérieures.

« Si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange, tu me le dis » recommanda-t-elle.

Ils observèrent un moment les différents écrans, à la recherche de n'importe quoi d'anormal. Bulma se surprit plus d'une fois à regarder vers l'infini et à admirer les étoiles, particulièrement brillantes ici où rien ne stoppait la lumière qui s'en dégageait... C'était vraiment magnifique... presque magique...

« Là. »

Bulma sursauta. Elle regarda l'écran que montrait Végéta tout en se réprimandant pour sa distraction. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué... Elle arrêta le balayage des caméras et agrandit la zone d'où semblait venir le problème. Végéta avait eu raison. 'Ça devient une manie...' Une des plaques de métal extérieur était dessoudée, ce qui avait empêché le vaisseau de repartir. Il suffisait de la remettre en place, et ils pourraient retourner sur Terre !

« Bon » dit Bulma, « Je vais te donner une combinaison spatiale et tu vas aller ressouder cette plaque, qu'on puisse rentrer. »

« Moi ?!? » protesta le Saïyen. « Pourquoi devrais-je y aller ? Vas-y, toi ! »

« Tu es fou ! Tu ne vas quand même pas envoyer une pauvre femme inexpérimentée dans le vide spatial ? » demanda Bulma, en prenant l'air le plus choqué dont elle était capable.

« Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! »

« Oh, je vois » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu as peur d'y aller. »

« Pas du tout ! Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi... »

« Alors, prouve-le ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit ! C'est toi qui nous as mis dans le pétrin, à toi de nous en sortir ! »

« Je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort. En quoi ce qui est arrivé est-il ma faute ? Rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas une de tes attaques de tout à l'heure qui a causé ce problème ! »

« Et ? Même si tel est le cas, premièrement, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de faire ce test, et deuxièmement, tu n'avais qu'à mieux vérifier l'état de ton vaisseau après ! »

« Bien ! Très bien ! Tu as gagné, j'y vais ! Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand je flotterai morte dans l'espace et que mon père refusera de venir te chercher parce que tu m'auras _assassinée_ ! »

« Hum... Tu exagères un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Les équipements de sortie dans l'espace sont généralement munis d'aimants pour que ce genre d'accidents n'arrive pas... à moins que tu n'y ais pas pensé lors de leur conception, bien sûr... Pour parler plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui y ailles, parce que tu sauras exactement quoi faire pour réparer. C'est juste une question d'efficacité. »

« Bref, tu as faim, et tu es pressé que tout ça soit fini. »

« ... »

« Bien, j'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

« Dépêche-toi un peu ! »

Bulma partit en direction du sas. Sur le chemin, elle attrapa une combinaison spatiale et l'enfila par-dessus ses vêtements. Puis elle prit une boîte à outils spéciale-espace, ouvrit le sas, et sortit dans l'espace (non sans avoir d'abord envoyé un coup d'œil meurtrier vers la salle de commande, où Végéta attendait tranquillement qu'elle fasse tout le travail puis qu'elle revienne).

Le travail en question se révéla moins compliqué qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement et à apprendre à se déplacer sur le vaisseau sans risque, Bulma se dirigea vers la plaque de métal dessoudée et se mit en devoir de l'examiner. Une fois le problème complètement identifié, elle replaça la plaque dans la bonne position, lutta un moment pour redresser un coin tordu, et ressouda les bords avec les plaques voisines. Un jeu d'enfant, qu'elle effectua tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir mieux vérifié l'état du vaisseau avant de quitter la Terre puisque, une fois de plus, il s'averrait que Végéta ait eu raison en soupçonnant une de ses attaques d'être responsable des dégâts.

Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau, rejoignit le poste de commande après avoir ôter sa combinaison, et mis le cap sur la Terre, cette fois sans histoires ! Elle n'eut même pas le temps de raconter son "aventure" et de dire Ô combien cette réparation avait été facile avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur Terre. 'Il faudra que je me rappelle de prévoir un voyage plus long la prochaine fois, on n'a vraiment pas le temps de discuter autrement...'

Bulma fit atterrir le vaisseau dans le jardin de Capsule Corp., presque à l'endroit exact d'où il avait décollé quelques heures auparavant. Elle se dirigeait vers le laboratoire de son père, pour lui expliquer comment s'étaient déroulés les tests, quand une voix la rappela.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu vas te sauver maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une voix plutôt menaçante, avec ça...

« J'en ai pour deux secondes, Végéta. Je vais raconter à mon père ce qui s'est passé et les améliorations qu'il faudra apporter au vaisseau, et je reviens ! »

« A ton avis, j'ai vraiment l'air _à ce point_ stupide ?! » Il s'énervait, Bulma le sentait. « Bavarde comme tu l'es, ces deux secondes vont rapidement se transformer en deux heures, si ce n'est plus ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à travailler sur ce tas de ferraille avant demain, alors tu pourras tout aussi bien parler à ton père plus tard. Maintenant, j'ai faim, alors on y va ! »

« Oui, maître, bien maître ! » répondit Bulma sarcastiquement. « Bon, monte là-dessus, ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! » En disant cela, Bulma avait sorti de sa poche une boîte de capsule. Elle en choisit une et la lança. Une moto apparut.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais monter sur cette chose ? J'ai eu assez de technologie terrienne pour aujourd'hui, merci ! Tu n'as qu'à monter dessus, je volerai à côté. »

« Ça ne va pas être très discret... » protesta Bulma.

« Je m'en moque ! Alors, on y va ? »

« Oui, oui... » Bulma monta sur sa moto, et se mit en route. Le restaurant auquel elle avait tout d'abord pensé se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays, mais après avoir vu le comportement de Végéta lorsqu'on le faisait attendre, elle avait décidé que ce serait trop loin pour lui, et opter pour un autre restaurant, à l'extérieur de la ville. Il faudrait une vingtaine de minutes pour s'y rendre, elle espérait que le Saïyen ne se plaindrait pas.

Végéta s'était envolé dès qu'elle avait démarré. Il avait volé trop haut pour que des Humains puissent le voir, presque trop haut pour que lui-même puisse garder le contact visuel avec la moto de Bulma, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'il pouvait la suivre par son ki. La seule chose qui lui importait était la rapidité (ou plutôt, la lenteur) de l'engin qu'elle utilisait. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas mourir de faim avant d'atteindre le fameux restaurant...

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Bulma réencapsula sa moto, et Végéta se posa près d'elle. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, et un garçon les installa à une table, un peu à l'écart au fond de la salle, près d'une cheminée. Bulma sourit. 'Il doit penser que nous sommes un couple. C'est vrai que je ne suis jamais venue ici avec Yamcha...' Elle chassa l'idée de son esprit. Elle allait encore devoir attendre cinq mois avant de revoir Yamcha...

Végéta n'était pas à l'aise. Il regrettait presque d'être venu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il fallait se comporter dans un tel lieu, alors il calqua son attitude sur celle de Bulma. Il la vit sourire et espéra qu'elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de son ignorance.

Le garçon revint et leur présenta les cartes. Bulma commença aussitôt à étudier la sienne en détail, ne sachant pas quoi choisir parmi tous les plats proposés, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Elle pensa que Végéta avait de la chance : avec son estomac de Saïyen, il pouvait TOUT commander s'il le souhaitait... Elle se demanda s'il la laisserait goûter ses plats... Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien calme, et leva la tête. Il n'avait même pas ouvert son menu.

« Hum... Végéta... Tu es censé ouvrir ton menu et choisir ce qui te fait plaisir. » Pour toute réponse, elle le vit rougir. « Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Et bien... En fait... Je ne sais pas lire ces caractères... Et puis, de toute façon, je doute que je sache à quoi correspondent les noms des plats... »

« Oh... » Bulma réfléchit un moment. « Bah, je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave. Si je commande tous les plats disponibles, tu arriveras quand même au bout de ton repas, et comme ça, il n'y a plus de problème. »

Le garçon reparut quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande. Quand Bulma lui annonça qu'en plus de ce qu'elle avait elle-même choisi, ils désiraient un exemplaire de _chaque_ plat disponible, il crut à une farce. Bulma réussit à le convaincre en lui prouvant qu'elle avait de quoi payer ses fantaisies même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à tout manger, et ce avant que Végéta ne se fâche et provoque et catastrophe. Essayer de limiter un Saïyen sur la quantité de nourriture qu'il se sentait capable d'absorber pouvait se révéler dangereux. Même avec Goku.

Les plats défilaient à une vitesse surprenante. Il semblait qu'à peine posés sur la table, ils étaient déjà vides. Heureusement, les cuisiniers semblaient efficaces - Bulma préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Végéta avait dû attendre une demi-heure entre chaque plat... Elle avait essayer d'engager la conversation, surtout qu'elle avait des questions à lui poser suite aux événements de l'après-midi, mais à partir du moment où la première entrée avait été posée sur la table, il avait cessé de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la nourriture. 'Au moins, il n'en met pas partout, contrairement à un autre Saïyen de ma connaissance...' pensa Bulma. 'Quoique ça pourrait être mieux s'il se servait de ses couverts, et pas seulement de ses doigts... Heureusement qu'on ne me connaît pas, ici...'

Bulma avait fini son dessert depuis longtemps, et elle commençait à se lasser de regarder Végéta manger. Elle pensa un moment à partir sans l'attendre, certaine qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte, puis décida de rester. Même s'il ne s'en apercevait sur l'instant, il constaterait son absence au moment où il finirait de manger. Et bien qu'il soit tout à fait capable de se passer d'elle pour retourner à Capsule Corp., ça n'aurait pas été pas très poli de sa part de l'invité puis de le laisser en plan. Elle essaya encore une fois d'engager la conversation - au pire, il ne se passerait simplement rien, comme les fois précédentes.

« Dis-moi, Végéta, tu as l'intention de manger encore beaucoup, comme ça ? »

Il leva un sourcil et détourna son regard de son assiette pendant une bonne demi seconde, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre quand on te parle ? »

Il avala rapidement avant de répondre. « Tant qu'on m'apportera quelque chose, je le mangerai. » A peine sa phrase terminée, il repartit dans son assiette.

« Même si tu n'as plus faim ? »

« J'ai encore faim. »

« Et quand tu n'auras plus faim ? »

« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Laisse-moi manger tranquillement. »

Bulma soupira.

« Où est le problème ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu avais dit que je pourrais manger autant que je voudrais. »

« Bien sûr. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ça prendrait _si_ longtemps ! »

Végéta reprit son repas, sans plus se soucier d'elle. Il n'avait probablement même pas écouté sa réponse.; Bulma demanda à un garçon un bout de papier et un crayon, et se mit à faire l'inventaire des améliorations à apporter au vaisseau spatial. Une fois cette première liste finie, et étant donné que Végéta entamait à peine les desserts, elle dressa la liste des "bizzareries Saïyennes et questions à poser à Végéta un jour où il sera de bonne humeur, ou à Goku quand il reviendra".

Elle en était à "Comment les Saïyens peuvent-ils manger autant et être si minces ?" quand elle vit un garçon lui apporter la note. Elle jeta un œil à Végéta et vit qu'effectivement, il avait fini de manger. Il se frottait le ventre d'un air plutôt satisfait. 'Il est comique par moment. Dommage qu'il soit insupportable le reste du temps.'

Bulma régla et se leva. Végéta la suivi. Une fois dehors, elle le vit s'envoler en direction de Capsule Corp.. 'Il aurait pu dire merci pour le repas. Ou au moins m'attendre pour rentrer. Quel muffle !'

***

A peine ce repas terminé, la routine avait repris son cours. Végéta avait passé quelques heures à Capsule Corp., puis il avait repris son rythme entraînement-méditation-se défouler pour oublier que ses séances de méditation ne le mènent toujours nulle part-manger-dormir-etc.

De son côté, Bulma avait recommencé à travailler avec son père sur le vaisseau spatial. Il fallait le rendre plus résistant puisqu'une des attaques de Végéta avait réussi à l'endommager. Et il fallait l'équiper de boucliers et même peut-être d'armes pour qu'il soit capable de se défendre en cas d'attaque de pirates. Pour finir, il fallait revoir le système d'auto-diagnostic, qui avait lamentablement échoué lors de l'incident. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

***

Un nouveau mois s'écoula de cette façon. Bulma était ravie : cette fois, le vaisseau était vraiment terminé, et il marchait à la perfection ! Depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait plus rien à faire, et elle se contentait de se flâner en ville et de faire les magasins. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : dans trois jours, il serait possible d'appeler le Dragon sacré, et de ressusciter Goku et Krilin.

Et puis, alors qu'elle se préparait à acheter une petite robe totalement hors saison, une seconde pensée vint se superposer à la première. Une pensée pas agréable du tout. Végéta. Il avait promis de tuer Goku. Puis d'exterminer tout le monde sur la planète. Et il s'entraînait dans cet unique but depuis quatre mois, elle était prête à le parier.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Goku gagnerait ce combat, comme il avait gagné tous les autres jusque là...

Mais elle ne pouvait plus chasser le doute de son esprit. Elle avait bien trop peur. Et, après avoir passé trois heures dans les boutiques sans rien avoir acheté (ce qui était la preuve qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se distraire), elle décida d'agir. Végéta gagnerait peut-être ce combat, mais ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Par contre, elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de détruire la Terre.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans son labo, tournant et retournant la question dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher Végéta de tuer tout le monde sur la planète ? Puis elle arriva à une autre question : 'Pourquoi veut-il tuer tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'un tel acte peut bien lui rapporter ?' C'était la bonne question, elle en était certaine. Si elle pouvait trouver la réponse, elle saurait comment l'arrêter. Le nouveau problème se résumait donc à trouver une réponse ET sa parade, en moins de trois jours...

« Ok, Bulma, pense, et pense vite ! » s'encouragea-t-elle. « Comment trouver la réponse ? Pas par moi-même, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Donc, une seule solution : aller demander au principal intéressé. Bien sûr, je risque ma vie alors qu'elle n'est peut-être pas en danger, mais ça peut valoir le coup... Allez, Bulma, du cran ! Il n'y a pas que les hommes forts de cette planète qui peuvent gagner des combats ! Tu vas leur montrer la puissance d'un cerveau ! »

Sur ces pensées pas si rassurantes, Bulma se mit à formuler son plan. Pour arrêter Végéta, il fallait lui proposer quelque chose qui ait au moins la même valeur que la Terre. Donc il fallait connaître la valeur de la Terre. Le seul moyen de l'apprendre était de demander au Saïyen, discrètement si possible. Ce qui ne serait pas évident, vu que lors de leurs précédentes discussions, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le rouler... Mais le plus urgent était de le trouver : elle ne pouvait pas attendre que le soir vienne et prier pour que ce ne soit pas une de ces nuits qu'il passait dans la nature.

Elle sortit en trombe de son laboratoire, lança une capsule et monta dans l'avion qui était apparut. Puis elle se demanda comment elle allait s'y prendre pour trouver Végéta. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement tourner autour de la Terre et espérer le croiser. Elle redescendit de son avion, en maudissant sa précipitation, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, à la recherche d'un Namek qui puisse la renseigner.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, suivie par un Dendé qui semblait vouloir aller partout sauf là où se trouvait Végéta, mais qui était en même temps conscient de la gravité de la situation et du rôle qu'on lui demandait de jouer. Et Bulma lui avait promis qu'il pourrait partir aussitôt le Saïyen localisé, il ne risquait donc rien.

Bulma et le petit Namek grimpèrent dans l'avion, et décollèrent. Ils volaient depuis environ deux heures, et survolaient un désert de pierre et de sable, quand l'appareil fut secoué par une violente explosion. L'Humaine lutta un moment pour garder le contrôle, puis elle permis à Dendé de la laisser et de regagner Capsule Corp.. Localiser Végéta serait à présent facile : il suffisait de suivre les explosions. L'atteindre en un seul morceau serait peut-être plus difficile...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte contre les tourbillons générés par l'entraînement de Végéta, Bulma renonça. Elle n'arriverait pas à s'approcher d'avantage tant qu'il ne se calmerait pas. Elle posa son avion, et attendit que le Saïyen fasse une pause.

***

Végéta s'entraînait. Plus que trois jours, et Carot reviendrait. Il lui fallait connaître sa puissance exacte, même s'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec l'autre Saïyen. Alors depuis le matin il lançait ses attaques les plus puissantes contre les rochers des alentours. Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, mais il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il aurait la force de tenir debout. Il n'irait pas défier Carot dans trois jours, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr que l'autre lui laisserait le temps d'augmenter sa puissance jusqu'à devenir une menace. Ce serait stupide de sa part, et Carot avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'était pas stupide - du moins, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de combat.

***

Bulma attendait depuis une bonne heure que Végéta arrête son entraînement. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir apporté de livre, mais elle n'aurait probablement pas réussi à se concentrer dessus de toute façon. Elle commençait à désespérer quand les explosions diminuèrent, puis s'arrêtèrent totalement. Elle remonta aussitôt dans son avion, bien décidée à atteindre le Saïyen avant qu'il ne reprenne ses exercices.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il était assis au milieu des rochers éclatés et – coïncidence ? provocation ? – lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha, en cherchant les meilleurs mots pour l'aborder. 

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu tes perdue ? » demanda Végéta. Bulma ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait perçu dans son ton reflétait la moquerie ou l'agacement. Elle espérait que c'était le premier : elle finirait sans doute tournée en ridicule par le Prince, mais au moins sa vie ne serait pas menacée. 

« Je te cherchais » répondit-elle. 

« Tu t'ennuyais, et tu as pensé que tu pourrais m'ennuyer pour te distraire ? » 

« Ce n'est pas ça » se défendit-elle. « Si je te dérange, dis-le. Je partirai. » 

Il hésita un moment. Il était trop épuisé pour continuer son entraînement, et il n'avait pas envie de méditer. Dans ce cas, le dérangeait-elle ? Pas vraiment... Mais il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien eu à faire. Entre ne rien faire tout seul et ne rien faire avec elle (car il n'appelait la regarder piloter un vaisseau spatial faire quelque chose), il préférait être seul. Au moins, l n'avait pas à endurer son bavardage. En même temps, il avait toujours le problème de Carot. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle était une de ses proches amis... S'il pouvait la convaincre qu'il n'était pas si dangereux, les risques d'attaque de la part de l'autre Saïyen seraient diminués. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » 

Bulma sursauta. Il était resté silencieux si longtemps qu'elle avait été certaine que c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'effectivement, elle dérangeait. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. 

« J'ai fini de réparer et d'améliorer mon vaisseau spatial. Je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être d'accord pour m'aider à faire de nouveaux tests. » C'était une excuse comme une autre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était se ménager un peu de temps pour lui parler. « Ça c'était plutôt bien passé la dernière fois et... » 

« Non. » 

« Pourquoi ? » implora-t-elle. « Tu as eu tellement peur lors de ce petit incident que tu ne veux plus remettre les pieds dans mon vaisseau ? » Elle espérait qu'une attaque à son ego le forcerait à accepter. 

« Peur ? Moi ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui t'es mise à pleurer quand ton merveilleux tas de ferraille est tombé en panne. » 

« Hum... » grogna Bulma. « C'est vrai. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ? » 

« J'ai besoin d'une raison ? Très bien, en voilà une : je ne suis pas intéressé. » 

« Ce n'est pas une bonne raison » contra-t-elle. 

« Je ne vois pas en quoi elle est mauvaise. Mais admettons. J'en ai une autre : je suis en train de m'entraîner, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes maudits tests. » 

« T'entraîner ? Assis au milieu du désert ? » 

Il poussa un soupir d'agacement. « Jamais entendu parler de méditation ? De plus, ça fait au moins une heure que tu es là, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les explosions ?! Et je te conseille de ne pas insister, ma troisième raison pourrait ne pas te plaire. » 

« Hum... Je m'étais dis que tu pourrais faire une pause... Tu n'en as pas fait depuis le mois dernier. » 

« Menteuse. Ma santé ne t'intéresse pas tant que ça. En fait, tu préférerais me voir mort. » 

« C'est faux ! » 

« Vraiment ? » 

« ... » Bulma ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai, elle préférerait le savoir mort plutôt qu'en train de menacer Goku et le reste de la planète. Mais pouvait-elle réellement souhaiter qu'il se tue – au sens propre – à l'entraînent ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle avait été élevée dans le respect de la vie, et vu ses amis se battre pour protéger la vie, même si ça impliquait parfois de tuer un ennemi. Alors ? 

« C'est bien se que je pensais » dit-il « Tu préférerais me voir mort, ou même me tuer toi-même, que de me laisser menacer ta vie et celle des habitants de cette pathétique planète. » 

« Non ! J'ai une éthique, moi ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tuer des gens innocents, ou de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un ! » 

« Humf... » Il haussa les épaules. "Ethique". Un mot qui avait été banni de son vocabulaire des années plus tôt, en même temps que "Amitié", "Emotion", "Sécurité". Des concepts qui n'existaient pas à bord du vaisseau de Freezer. Tout ce qu'il y avait, dans ces couloirs froids, au milieu de nulle part, c'était "Peur", "Humiliation" et "Haine". Et "Mort" pour ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Il se retourna légèrement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas innocent. » 

Bulma était mal à l'aise. Au petit jeu du "Tu baisseras les yeux avant moi", elle avait toujours gagné. Mais cette fois, contre lui... Et puis surtout, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle change le sujet de la conversation, à tout prix. « Quelle est la troisième raison ? Celle qui ne doit pas me plaire ? » demanda-t-elle, sûre que ça lui déplaira de toute façon moins que la conversation actuelle. 

« Curieuse ? » 

« Oui. Il paraît que ça fait partie de mes qualités. » 

« Quel ego. Ne dit-on pas sur cette planète que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? » Il se moquait d'elle, à nouveau. Au moins, il avait repris sa position initiale, face au désert, et ne la regardait pus. 

« Dans mon métier, c'est une qualité. Et pour ce qui est de l'ego, on pourrait parler du tien. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est plus grand qu'une montagne ! » 

Elle se tue. Et attendit une réponse qui ne vînt pas. Elle se prit à regretter de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il pensait, alors que deux minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres désirs que qu'il lui tourne le dos ! 

« Alors, tu me dis ? » insista-t-elle. 

« Très bien. Ma raison peut se résumer à cette simple question : pourquoi t'aiderais-je à tester ce vaisseau, alors que tu l'as déjà fait avec les Nameks ? » 

« Comment... Comment le sais-tu ? » Bulma n'en revenait pas. Etait-il donc au courant de tout ? Avait-il la faculté de s'entraîner en plein désert et d'espionner en même temps tout ce qu'il se passait à Capsule Corp. ? 

« J'ai remarqué que les kis des Nameks avaient pas mal bougé il y a quelques jours. Ils ont même quitté l'atmosphère terrestre. De là à en déduire qu'ils testaient ton vaisseau... » 

« Oh... » Bulma se sentait bête. Il n'avait pas à faire d'efforts pour la ridiculiser, elle faisait ça très bien toute seule. « Et un voyage ? » tenta-t-elle. 

« Un voyage ? » 

« Oui. Un grand tour dans l'Univers, ça te dit ? Je pourrais te laisser sur la planète de ton choix... » 

« Tu essaies juste de te débarrasser de moi. » constata-t-il. 

« Flûte ! » Bulma avait juré haute voix. Ça n'avait pas été son intention, mais ça lui avait échappé. « Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que je pense ?? Tu es télépathe, ou quoi ? » 

A nouveau il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air vaguement surpris. « Il n'y a pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour les deviner. Tu préfère que j'aille détruire d'autres mondes, et tu espères que j'oublierai le tien dans le processus. Et bien mets-toi dans la tête que ça n'arrivera pas ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, les Saïyens sont télépathes. » 

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, face à face, lui, toujours assis dans le sable et la poussière, une expression menaçante sur le visage, elle, debout, les bras ballants, proche de la terreur. Elle réussit tout de même à se calmer, puis rassembla tout son courage et se décida à lui poser la question qui l'avait menée ici. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'être subtile alors qu'il parvenait à deviner chacune de ses pensées et qu'en cas de besoin, il pouvait aller lire directement dans son esprit. 

« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle. 

« Pourquoi quoi ? » 

« Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Goku ? Pourquoi veux-tu tuer tout le monde sur cette planète ? Et que peut-on faire pour t'en empêcher ? Je veux dire, à part te tuer ? Que pouvons-nous t'offrir pour que tu changes d'avis ? » 

« Oh, ça ? » Il semblait surpris. Visiblement, il n'avait pas anticipé cette question. « Je tuerai Carot parce qu'il m'a humilié et qu'il est un déshonneur pour mon peuple. De plus, en tant que Prince des Saïyens, j'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur mes sujets. Je nettoierai cette planète de ses habitants parce que les Humains n'ont aucun intérêt. Ils sont faibles et n'apportent rien au reste de l'Univers. Et ils sont énervants. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'ils vivent plus longtemps. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour me faire changer d'avis. » 

Bulma était sidérée. Il avait énoncé ça si froidement, si... logiquement ! 

« Tu vas purger cette planète simplement parce que les Humains t'énervent ? Juste parce qu'ils te semblent inutiles ? Tu as le pouvoir de le faire alors tu le fais, c'est ça ? C'est seulement un caprice ?! » 

« Caprice... Si tu veux, tu peux appeler ça comme ça, oui. » 

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! » Bulma ne savait pas si elle était effrayée par ce qu'il venait de dire, offusquée d'avoir été rangée dans la catégorie "inutile et bon à jeter", ou en colère contre la bêtise du Saïyen. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?? Tu vas tuer des gens parce qu'ils ne servent à rien ?! Ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Ils ne méritent pas de mourir ! » 

« Ils ne méritent pas de vivre. » 

« C'est un peu facile ! Est-ce que tu mérite de vivre, toi ? » 

« Tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je te donne rendez-vous dans trois jours, quand je viendrai tuer Carot. Ensuite, ce sera le tour de tous les autres Terriens. Je pense que je finirai par toi. Une mort lente et douloureuse, pour t'apprendre à avoir la langue si bien pendue. 

Sur ces mots, il s'envola dans une direction aléatoire. Bulma resta plantée là, incapable de réagir après ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait la réponse à sa question : il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Il n'y avait plus qu'un espoir. Goku. Encore. Il était leur dernière chance, comme d'habitude. Bulma ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si cette fois il n'était pas à la hauteur... 

***

Végéta volait. Il était furieux. Furieux contre cette femelle aux cheveux bleus et aux questions stupides. Furieux contre lui et sa fierté qui l'avait poussé à proférer ces menaces vides de sens. Vides de sens pour lui. Mais pas pour elle. Ni pour aucun de ses amis. Ou Carot. Il avait accepté cette discussion pour se faire une alliée, et avait obtenu un effet diamétralement opposé ! 

Il se promit que s'il était encore vivant quatre jours plus tard, il ferait une pose dans son entraînement et en profiterait pour proposer à Bulma de faire ce fameux voyage. Juste une journée, pas plus, mais assez pour la convaincre qu'il n'était pas de si mauvaise volonté. Ou bien, ils pourraient aller dans un de ces musées dont elle avait parlé. C'était vraiment une idée ridicule, mais quelle importance ? Il ne verrait jamais l'aube du quatrième jour, il pouvait bien imaginer ce qu'il voulait pour son emploi du temps... 

***

Bulma avait finalement cessé de pleurer et était rentrée chez elle. Ses parents dînaient, mais elle ne les avait pas rejoint. A quoi bon manger, alors qu'elle était promise à une mort proche ? Les paroles de Végéta ne la quittaient pas. 'Une mort lente et douloureuse'. Elle pensa un moment au sucide, pour éviter le sort atroce qu'il lui réservait. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait mettre derrière ces mots exactement. Quelles tortures il allait lui faire subir. Commencer par voir tous ses amis se faire tuer un par un. Ensuite... Non. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. 

Elle était affalée dans son lit depuis plus de cinq heures, à se répéter toujours la même litanie « Il n'y a rien à craindre. Goku est le plus fort. Végéta sera tué. Il n'y a rien à craindre... » Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de sens derrière ces mots. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des images d'apocalypse. Des villes en feu. Des immeubles écroulés. Des cadavres partout. Et un Saïyen qui riait alors qu'elle le suppliait de mettre fin à son tourment. 

Vers une heure du matin, elle n'y tint plus. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre que Goku les sauverait. Alors elle se leva et pris le téléphone. Gohan. Le demi Saïyen saurait si Végéta était une véritable menace. Il saurait si son père pouvait le battre ou non. Et s'il ne pouvait pas... L'option sucide serait toujours envisageable. 

***

Chichi rêvait. Goku était revenu. Elle lui avait préparé un repas de fête, et il y faisait honneur ! En même temps qu'il mangeait, il reracontait l'aventure de Namek. De son point de vue. Son point de vue éternellement optimiste. Et ce qui avait été un vrai cauchemar pour Gohan se transformait, grâce aux mots de son père, en quelques jours de vacances. 

Le téléphone sonna. Chichi alla répondre, mais alors qu'elle avait décroché et qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec son interlocuteur, elle pouvait l'entendre qui continuait à sonner. Comment était-ce possible ? La porte, peut-être ? Non, ils n'avaient pas de sonnette... 

Elle s'éveilla. Un rêve. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Aucune chance pour qu'elle parle gaiement au téléphone avec ce vieux pervers de Tortue Géniale ! Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Elle se leva et alla répondre avant qu'il ne réveille Gohan. 

« Allo ? » 

« Chichi ! Il faut absolument que je parle à Gohan ! » 

« Bulma ?! » Chichi sentit la colère prendre le pas sur le sommeil. Bulma pouvait être adorable, mais il lui arrivait (souvent) d'être une parfaite égoïste ! « Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ?? Gohan dort, et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller le réveiller ! » 

« Chichi... » La voix se fit implorante. « Je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolée... S'il te plait, je voudrais parler à Gohan, c'est important. » 

« Non ! Gohan dort, demain il doit se lever tôt pour étudier, il est hors de question que je le sorte de son lit maintenant ! C'est encore un petit garçon, il a besoin de sommeil. Rappelle demain ! » 

« Chichi, je t'en prie... Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas dormir. Ça fait des heures que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la fin du monde, et tout ça, à cause de Végéta... » 

« Végéta ? Qui... Oh, oui. Végéta. » Chichi n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux noms des différents ennemis qui avaient attaqué la Terre ou Namek. Après quatre mois de paix, elle avait presque réussit à chasser le Saïyen de sa mémoire. Presque. 

« C'est malin ! Je ne pensais plus du tout à lui, et c'était parfait comme ça ! Maintenant, moi non plus je ne vais plus pouvoir dormir ! Merci de me faire partager tes soucis, Bulma ! » Chichi était furieuse. 

« Je suis désolée, Chichi... Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi avant de t'appeler, et je pense vraiment que Gohan peut nous aider à retourner à de beaux rêves... » 

« Comment ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne maintenant à Capsule Corp. pour se battre contre ce monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Goku l'a épargné... » 

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça » interrompit Bulma. « D'ailleurs, Végéta n'est pas ici. En fait, je pensais que comme Gohan peut juger de la force de quelqu'un par son ki, et qu'il a vu Goku se transformer en Super Saïyen sur Namek... Il pourrait nous dire si oui ou non nous devons nous inquiéter de Végéta. » 

« Oh ! Je comprends. Bien » soupira-t-elle. « Tu as gagné. Je vais le chercher. » 

« Merci, Chichi. » 

Chichi posa le téléphone et parti chercher Gohan. A l'autre bout du fil, Bulma pouvait entendre son amie expliquer à son fils ce qu'elles attendaient de lui. 

« Bonjour Bulma » fit une voix d'enfant mal réveillé. 

« Bonjour, Gohan » répondit Bulma. « Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger à cette heure, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si ton père peut battre Végéta ou pas. » 

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Bulma l'entendit étouffer un bâillement. « Végéta est fort et il s'est beaucoup entraîné depuis le retour de Namek, mais il est encore très loin du niveau de Papa. Il n'y a aucun risque. » 

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu es sûr ? » 

« Oui. J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Piccolo, il est d'accord avec moi. Et il en a aussi parlé à Kami, qui est du même avis. » 

« Piccolo a vu Kami ? Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ? » 

« Depuis sa fusion avec Nail, Piccolo est... différent. Plus ouvert. Il a passé pas mal de temps avec les autres Nameks, et Kami aussi. Ils se sont vus à ce moment là, je pense. En tout cas, Kami a dit qu'il était à peu près sûr que détruire la Terre n'était plus dans les plans de Végéta. Mais ne me demande pas comment il sait ça... » 

« Mais Végéta m'a dit exactement le contraire, cet après-midi même ! Il a dit que... » 

« On n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il a dit ! » coupa Chichi. Elle avait dû prendre un autre combiner pour suivre la conversation. 

« Maman a raison, Bulma. Et quoi qu'ait pu dire Végéta, ça ne signifie pas qu'il le pensait. Il a fait ça plusieurs fois sur Namek, nous menacer de mort, Krilin, Papa et moi, à des moments où il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Aie confiance en Kami et Papa. Il n'y a rien à craindre. » 

« Merci, Gohan. Je savais que j'avais raison de t'appeler. Encore désolée pour le dérangement, et bonne nuit à vous deux ! » 

« Bonne nuit, Bulma. » 

« Bonne nuit, Bulma. » 

Ils raccrochèrent tous les trois en même temps. A peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Bulma s'endormit. Elle rêva de Yamcha, et de tous ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, dans quatre mois. Elle avait hâte qu'il ressuscite. 

* * *

Heu... quelques petites précisions s'imposent...

J'ai corrigé mes problèmes de dates (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'avais dit que 130 jours = 3 mois). J'ai dû apporter quelques modifications aux chapitres 4, 5, 7 et 8.

* * *

Autre petite précision qui s'impose également...

Bah là c'est pas une erreur. Je veux juste donner des précisions sur le comportement de Végéta, avant que quelqu'un me dise qu'il n'est pas assez agressif :-)

Pourquoi le serait-il ? En fait, pour l'instant, il est un peu paumé, sur une planète qu'il ne connaît pas bien et où les seules personnes qui le connaissent le détestent (sauf Bunny). Et la vraie question est : pourquoi n'est-il pas plus agressif envers Bulma ? Il pourrait la tuer sans effort. Bah oui, mais, encore une fois, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il a été un assassin, c'est vrai, mais parce qu'il y était obligé, et la mort des autres ne le dérange pas, c'est vrai aussi (après tout, il a tué quelqu'un dans le chapitre 5). Mais malgré tout, c'est un homme d'honneur, et il ne tue pas sans raison (dans le chapitre 5, il était énervé... ok, c'est pas une bonne raison. Mais il arrivait juste de Namek, il devait être un peu stressé, non ?). Ma théorie est donc que si quelqu'un se fait tuer devant lui, il n'interviendra pas, mais il n'ira pas jusqu'à tuer Bulma (ni personne d'autre) qui lui ne fait rien d'autre que lui rendre service (même s'il lui arrive d'être un peu agaçante).

Evidemment, les autres ne savent pas ça, et il fait en sorte qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas ^-^

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	9. Porunga

**Chapitre 9**

Porunga 

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ! On était le 2 mai, en fin d'après-midi. Tous le monde était réuni à Capsule Corp.. Les premiers (Chichi, Gohan et Gyumao) étaient arrivés très tôt le matin, pour être certains de ne pas rater le retour de Goku. Les autres étaient venus un peu plus tard, mais les Dragon Balls n'avaient pas été actifs avant 17h30. Maintenant, tout était prêt, les sept boules, tous les Nameks, Bulma et sa famille, et ce qu'il restait des amis de Goku étaient réunis devant Capsule Corp., prêts à invoquer le Dragon Sacré. Même Végéta était là, un peu à l'écart.

Alors que Dendé s'apprêtait à prononcé les mots qui réveilleraient Porunga, Bulma l'interrompit pour lui poser une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le retour de Namek, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de poser.

« Comment se fait-il que les Dragon Ball retrouvent leur pouvoir en 130 jours ? »

« C'est simple » répondit Dendé. « Pour les habitants de Namek, ça représente une année. »

« Un tiers d'une année terrestre ! Quelle chance ils ont ! Le temps doit passer vite chez eux... Bon, on devrait demandé au Dragon d'apparaître ! »

Dendé prononça quelques mots en Namek. Aussitôt, les Dragon Balls se mirent à briller plus intensément;, et le ciel s'obscurcit. Puis, dans une explosion de lumière, la forme géante de Porunga apparut, entouré d'un halo de lumière dorée.

Le dragon passait difficilement inaperçu, et les habitants de la Capitale de l'Ouest, qui se demandaient déjà pour quelle mystérieuse raison le ciel s'était obscurcit, commencèrent à paniquer. Heureusement, un policier remarqua que l'étrange apparition venait du terrain du Docteur Brief, et tout le monde prit cela pour une nouvelle expérience comme il y en avait tant à Capsule Corp.. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations, sans plus se soucier du dragon ou de la couleur du ciel.

A Capsule Corp., chacun s'extasiait devant l'apparence de Porunga (sauf Gohan qui n'avait jamais vu Shéron et ne pouvait donc pas comparer, et Végéta, qui en plus d'être dans le même cas, n'en avait rien à faire).

« Vous avez réussi à rassembler les sept Dragon Balls, bravo ! » proclama Porunga. « Vous avez le droit de faire trois vœux, je les exaucerai ! »

« Allez-y amis Terriens » proposa Muri. « Nous ferons nos vœux plus tard, vous avez des choses plus importantes à demander, nous, on peut encore attendre un an. »

« Merci beaucoup ! Nous n'oublierons pas votre geste ! » répondit Gohan.

« Bon, allez, ne perdons pas de temps ! » reprit Bulma. « D'abord, il faut lui demander de ramener les âmes de Goku et de Krilin qui ont péri sur Namek. »

Dendé traduisit le vœu, et les yeux du Dragon Sacré se mirent à briller alors qu'il exauçait le souhait. Mais...

« J'ai réussi à trouver l'âme de Krilin, en voilà déjà un qui sera sauvé » annonça Porunga au bout d'un moment. « Mais en ce qui concerne Goku, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »

« Quoi !! » s'exclama Bulma. « Mais... mais non ! Pourquoi ?! Comment cela se fait-il ?! » Ses mots et son ton résumaient bien la tension qui s'était emparée de toutes les personnes présentes à l'annonce du Dragon.

« Tout simplement parce que Son Goku est vivant. » expliqua Porunga, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde. « Son âme ne peut pas être séparée de son corps. »

La tension précédente s'évapora, pour laisser place à une surprise sans borne.

« Il... Papa... est vivant... » parvint à articuler Gohan.

Une fois le choc passé, tout le monde explosa de joie.

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Bulma. Puis elle reprit, plus calmement, et posa une question à laquelle personne n'avait encore pensé dans la confusion, malgré son évidence. « Mais... Attendez, s'il est vivant, pourquoi ne revient-il pas sur Terre ? »

« Son vaisseau a dû tomber en panne sur le chemin du retour » suggéra Gohan.

« Et bien il n'y a qu'à demander au Dragon de nous le ramener ici, comme ça ce sera plus rapide » proposa Muri.

« Excellente idée » dit Bulma, « mais d'abord, il faut qu'il ressuscite notre ami Krilin ,! »

Encore une fois, Dendé traduisit le souhait, et les yeux du Dragon se mirent à briller. Et soudain, Krilin apparut, toujours habillé de l'armure que Végéta lui avait donnée pour combattre Freezer, et l'air complètement perdu. Tout le monde applaudit (enfin, tous les Terriens et les Nameks).

« Son corps et ses vêtements qui étaient détruits ont été entièrement restaurés. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits du résultat » dit Porunga.

« Je vous félicite, Dragon » répondit Bulma avec un clin d'œil. « C'est du très bon travail ! Bien, maintenant, il faudrait lui demander de ramener Goku sur Terre !! »

L'attention de tout le monde se reporta sur le Dragon, pendant que Dendé traduisait le troisième souhait. Olong et Plume sautaient de joie, les yeux de Gohan brillaient presque autant que ceux du Dragon, mais pour une raison différente, et les Nameks attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir faire la connaissance de celui qui les avait sauvés de Freezer.

« Ça va marcher j'espère... » murmura Chichi. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire ce commentaire pessimiste. Comme tous les autres, elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que Goku était vivant, mais depuis ce moment, un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en elle. Elle connaissait bien Goku, sans doute mieux que tous ses amis réunis ici. S'il avait voulu revenir, même un vaisseau cassé ne l'en aurait pas empêché. Il aurait trouvé un moyen - il trouvait _toujours_ un moyen. Non. S'il n'était pas encore de retour sur Terre, c'était parce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas revenir. Et même le Dragon Sacré ne pourrait pas l'y forcer.

« Non, je ne peux pas. » dit Porunga. Tout le monde se figea. « Il a refusé de revenir parmi vous. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard, par ses propres moyens. »

« Mais... comment a-t-il pu refuser ?! » Gohan était sans doute le plus choqué par la réponse de son père. Il était au bord des larmes.

« Moi je sais pourquoi ! » hurla Tortue Géniale. « Sa femme le martyrise beaucoup trop ! La créature la plus puissante de l'Univers n'est pas Son Goku le Super Saïyen, c'est sa femme ! »

Le vieux maître d'arts martiaux avait sans doute dit cela pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Chichi ne se sentait pas capable de supporter la moindre blague - surtout si ELLE devait en faire les frais. Mais elle se reprit vite, et renonça à l'étrangler. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire, comme soutenir son fils qui s'était effondré à la nouvelle, ou, comme Piccolo était en train de le faire remarquer à Bulma, ressusciter quelqu'un d'autre avec le dernier vœu... Restait à savoir qui.

***

Végéta quitta Capsule Corp. et se dirigea vers un endroit plus tranquille dans les montagnes. Il était à la fois furieux, soulagé et inquiet - une combinaison assez complexe...

Furieux, tout d'abord, parce que Carot n'était pas revenu. Cet idiot jugeait-il donc qu'il n'était pas une menace pour la planète ? Qu'il n'était pas assez important pour que sa présence soir prise en considération ?!

Soulagé, ensuite, parce que Carot n'était pas revenu. Il avait passé la dernière semaine, peut-être même plus, à redouter ce jour, qui aurait dû être celui de sa mort. Mais finalement, il avait encore du temps pour s'entraîner, et il ne doutait pas que lorsque Carot se déciderait enfin à rentrer chez lui, il pourrait le battre !

Inquiet, pour finir, parce que Carot n'était pas revenu. Il avait donc trouvé quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant que de rester sur cette planète. Végéta comprenanait ça très bien : il passait lui-même la plupart de son temps à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là. Mais pour Carot, c'était différent ! Il s'agissait de SA planète, de SA famille, de SES amis... Si un tel lieu avait existé pour Végéta, il aurait aimé y retourner... peut-être... Il chassa rapidement cette pensée, pour se reconcentrer sur le problème en cours. Si Carot avait refusé de revenir, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Et aux yeux de Végéta, une bonne raison était nécessairement liée à un entraînement intensif, ce qui était une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce maudit guerrier de troisième classe ne se trouvait donc pas déjà assez fort comme ça ??!

***

A Capsule Corp., l'heureux élu pour la résurrection avait été choisi, sans trop de difficultés. Tenshinhan voulait encore rester avec Maître Kaïo pour apprendre de nouvelle techniques, et il était de toute façon inpensable de le séparer de Chaozu pendant quatre mois. Il restait donc Yamcha, et Bulma était aux anges. Mais bien que le Dragon ait annoncé la résurrection de Yamcha, celui-ci n'était nulle part en vue...

« J'ai exaucé vos trois souhaits, maintenant, il est temps pour moi de partir » dit Porunga.

Le Dragon disparut, les sept Dragon Balls s'éparpillèrent, le ciel s'éclaircit, mais Yamcha était toujours introuvable.

« Mais... mais, où est Yamcha ? » Bulma semblait presque aussi déçue que Gohan.

« Je... je suis là... » Yamcha apparut, de l'autre côté de l'immense terrain de Capsule Corp.. Il était trempé, et avait une grenouille sur la tête... Le visage de Bulma s'illumina, et Plume se jeta dans ses bras, sans se soucier de l'état de son ami.

« J'aurais bien voulu atterrir ailleurs, seulement voilà, le Dragon ne m'en a pas laissé le choix... »

Bulma sourit à la remarque de Yamcha, puis elle se jeta elle aussi dans ses bras. C'était bon de le revoir ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Combien de temps exactement ? Il était mort cinq mois plus tôt, et avait passé les onze mois d'avant à s'entraîner... Ils ne s'étaient presque pas vu durant cette période... Et avant ça, ils avait été fâchés...

« Je ne me disputerai plus jamais avec toi ! » murmura Bulma à l'oreille de son petit ami.

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir » répondit-il en souriant. « Tu es incapable d'être gentille avec moi plus de deux heures d'affilées... Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il. « Bulma, ça fait mal ! Et ça ne fait même pas deux minutes ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la vue du couple, même Chichi et Gohan. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez soi.

Bulma entraîna Yamcha à l'intérieur. Elle ne se demanda où avait bien pu passer Végéta, elle ne l'avait pas vu partir. Il allait falloir expliquer à Yamcha que le Saïyen vivait ici, ce ne serait pas facile... Elle espérait qu'il accepterait sa décision, même s'il ne comprendrait certainement pas, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Yamcha était mort à cause de Végéta, il ne l'oublirait pas facilement ! Mais pour l'instant, les deux amoureux avaient du temps à rattraper...

***

Gyumao s'était installé aux commandes du petit avion de la famille Son. Sa fille et son petit-fils étaient tristes au-delà des mots. Il aimait beaucoup son gendre, mais là, il ne pouvait pas l'approuver. Que pensait-il donc ? Sa famille avait besoin de lui, _ici_. Mais lui préférait jouer à nul ne savait quoi à l'autre bout de l'Univers.

Gyumao soupira. Il savait que Goku ne faisait pas cela par égoïsme. En fait, il était fort probable qu'il ne se soit même pas rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait à sa femme et à son fils en refusant de revenir sur Terre. Il était encore lui-même un petit garçon parfois dans sa façon de penser - heureux et insouciant. Et incapable de comprendre qu'avoir une famille donnait des responsabilités.

***

_Yardrat_

Goku était perdu dans ses pensées. Il venait de parler à Porunga. Ses amis avaient invoqué le Dragon Sacré de Namek pour rendre la vie à Krilin, et pour le faire revenir sur Terre. Il avait refusé, et ne pouvait qu'espérer que les autres comprendraient. Mais c'était peu probable, il n'avait pas donné ses raisons au Dragon, ses amis ne sauraient donc pas pourquoi il fallait qu'il reste sur cette planète encore quelques temps.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Il était arrivé sur Yardrat quatre jours après la fin de son combat contre Freezer, blessé et affamé. Heureusement, les habitants de la planète l'avaient aidé sans lui poser de question. Puis, lorsqu'il avait été complètement remis de ses blessures, ils lui avaient proposé de rester avec eux. Ils avaient vu qu'il était un bon guerrier, et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les protéger contre des ennemis comme le Commando Ginue... Il leur avait expliqué que c'était impossible : sa famille et ses amis l'attendaient, sur une autre planète. Mais il avait tout de même accepté de rester quelques temps pour leur apprendre à mieux se défendre, et en échange, eux lui avaient proposé de lui montrer certaines de leurs techniques, à mi-chemin entre les rats-martiaux et la magie.

Mais les Yardrats n'étaient pas encore capables de se battre contre un ennemi puissant sans aide, et lui n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser la technique qu'il voulait apprendre. Il devait rester. Encore quelques jours...

* * *

Note : j'essaie de respecter au mieux le manga, par contre, j'adapte librement l'anime, comme vous avez peut-être remarqué ! 

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	10. Cohabitation

**Chapitre 10**

Cohabitation 

Bulma et Yamcha étaient dans un des salons de Capsule Corp., celui qu'ils s'étaient approprié dès le premier jour où Bulma avait amené son petit ami chez elle, et dont elle refusait depuis l'accès à tout le monde, y compris ses parents. Tous deux s'étaient confortablement installés sur un vieux canapé, et Bulma sirotait un martini pendant que Yamcha se remettait de son bain forcé à l'aide d'un café bien chaud. Il avait heureusement une chambre dans les bâtiments et avait ainsi pu se changer immédiatement - on n'était encore qu'au mois de mai, et l'eau était plutôt froide.

Yamcha s'était lancé dans le récit de ses aventures (et mésaventures) au Royaume des Morts, et Bulma l'écoutait avec attention, heureuse d'être avec lui... et de reculer encore un peu le moment où elle devrait lui parler de la présence de Végéta à Capsule Corporation...

« ... Maître Kaïo est vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Il peut rester pendant des heures à ne rien faire, ou à contempler les étoiles ou les brins d'herbes. C'est aussi un sacré bavard à ses heures... »

« J'en connais un autre... » glissa Bulma pour se moquer de lui. Yamcha rougit légèrement, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait parfois être intarissable lorsqu'il parlait de base-ball ou de ses combats aux côtés de Goku.

« ... Ha ha ha ! oui ! mais je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville dans ce domaine ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec toi, pas même Maître Kaïo ! Aïe !! » En réponse à sa remarque, Bulma l'avait pincé. « Je disais ça pour rire... Pour en revenir à Maître Kaïo, il est vraiment très fort ! Il nous a appris des tas de techniques. Son entraînement est dur, bien pire que celui de Tortue Géniale ou de Kami, mais c'est efficace... D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'à voir les exploits accomplis par Goku après seulement un an pour s'en persuader ! »

« Tu as l'air de bien t'être amusé... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mourir pouvait être aussi distrayant. »

« Amusé, c'est un bien grand mot, mais il y avait de quoi s'occuper, ça c'est certain. Le plus difficile toutefois a été de supporter Piccolo... »

Bulma écouta la suite d'une oreille distraite. Elle l'entendit expliquer qu'on finissait par s'habitué aux ronchonnements constants du Namek, puis lui relater avec fierté son combat contre les forces spéciales de Freezer, mais son esprit ne pouvait plus se détacher du moment où elle devrait lui dire que Végéta vivait là. Elle avait un peu côtoyé Piccolo ces derniers temps, si Yamcha le trouvait grognon et difficile à supporter, comment réagirait-il face au Saïyen ?

« ... jusqu'au moment où Goku a refusé de ressusciter. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait ça... Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça me permet d'être ici avec toi. » Tout en parlant, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Tu m'as manqué tu sais... »

« Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui as ressuscité, plutôt que Tenshinhan ou Chaozu ? »

« Tu n'es pas contente ?? » demanda Yamcha, l'air faussement outragé.

« Bien sûr que si... Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. »

« Et bien, Tenshinhan et Chaozu voulaient rester ensemble. Et Tenshinhan était ravi de pouvoir poursuivre son entraînement là-bas. A toi maintenant de me raconter. Tu as l'air d'avoir vécu des aventures palpitantes sur Namek ! »

« Palpitantes ? Je dirais plutôt que ça oscillait entre "terriblement ennuyeux" et "absolument terrifiant". Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'était horrible ! »

Après ça, Bulma passa deux bonnes heures à expliquer en détail à Yamcha tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa mort. Elle lui raconta combien elle avait pleurer lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, puis le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Krilin avait proposé d'aller sur Namek pour chercher d'autres Dragon Balls... immédiatement suivi par un abattement plus profond devant l'impossibilité de la tâche à accomplir. Elle lui expliqua ensuite comment elle avait gâché leur unique espoir d'aller sur Namek en détruisant le vaisseau de Nappa par accident, et comment Mister Popo avait sauvé la situation en pensant au vaisseau de Kami. Elle lui fit grâce des préparatifs techniques qui avaient précédé le départ, ainsi qui du voyage lui-même, résumant celui-ci en "un long mois ennuyeux à en mourir", mais ne lui épargna aucun détails de tout ce qui était arrivés sur Namek.

Bulma lui exposa tout ce qui s'était passé sur la planète, la joie que Krilin, Gohan et elle avait éprouvée lors de l'atterrissage, aussitôt gâchée par l'arrivée de Végéta... et la découverte de l'existence de Freezer. A partir de là, le voyage touristique s'était lentement transformé en cauchemar : Krilin et Gohan l'avaient abandonnée seule sur la planète, quelques heures d'abord, puis quelques jours... Entre temps, Végéta les avait attaqué, et elle avait bien cru que sa dernière heure avait sonnée. Puis la bataille finale avait commencé... Elle s'en était rendu compte aux terribles tremblements de terre qui secouaient la planète tout entière, mais bien entendu, personne n'avait jugé bon de la tenir au courant. Rien que d'y repenser, ça l'énervait. Elle n'avait strictement rien su de ce qui se passait jusqu'au moment où Gohan l'avait rejoint, lui expliquant que Krilin et Végéta étaient morts, que Piccolo était gravement blessé (elle n'avait même pas su qu'il était vivant !), et que son père, devenu Super Saïyen (qu'était-ce donc ?), se battait contre Freezer. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner le vaisseau de Goku pour rentrer sur Terre, ils y avaient été directement téléportés, et y avaient retrouvé les Nameks... et Végéta...

La suite, Yamcha la connaissait. En fait, il savait aussi ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, peut-être même mieux qu'elle puisque Maître Kaïo lui avait tout expliqué au fur et à mesure... Mais Bulma n'avait simplement pas envie de continuer.

« Voilà, le reste tu le sais, Gohan est rentré chez lui, et j'ai invité les Nameks ici. Le lendemain, nous avons fêté No?l avec tous ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, et depuis, je me remets tranquillement de mes émotions... J'ai profité du temps que j'avais pour construire un vaisseau spatial 100% Made In Terre ! J'en suis très fière et... »

« Un nouveau vaisseau spatial ! » interrompit Yamcha, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se lancer dans les détails techniques. Il savait que la soirée serait consacrée à sa nouvelle invention s'il ne trouvait pas très vite un autre sujet de discussion. « Tu n'as donc pas été dégoûtée par tes aventures sur Namek ? » plaisanta-t-il, le temps de trouver sur quoi réaiguiller la conversation. « Au fait, et Végéta ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Maître Kaïo nous a dit qu'il avait ressuscité, lui aussi, mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il a fait depuis. J'avais peur qu'il n'essaie de détruire la Terre pendant l'absence de Goku... »

'Zut' pensa Bulma. 'Juste ce dont je ne voulais PAS parler...' « Ah... Heu... Végéta... Et bien... Il... Heu... » 'Comment je lui dis ?' « Il... Ilviticijeluiaidonnélachambredelailenordcellequinestpasutilisée »

Yamcha répéta une première fois la phrase dans sa tête, pour essayer de séparer les mots. Puis une seconde fois, pour saisir le sens. Et une troisième pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Puis il explosa.

« Tu as QUOI ?!? Bulma, tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Comment peux-tu inviter ce... ce _meurtrier_ chez toi ? Il est dangereux ! »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ce que je dois faire ?? J'ai mes raisons si je l'ai invité, figure-toi. D'ailleurs, ça ne se passe pas si mal la plupart du temps... »

« "La plupart du temps" ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu entends par "Ça ne se passe pas si mal _la plupart du temps_" ? Et quelles sont donc tes fameuses raisons ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, c'est _ma_ maison après tout... »

« Bulma... Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que je suis inquiet pour ta sécurité... »

« Vraiment ?? J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu étais inquiet pour ma _santé mentale_ ! »

'Oui, aussi... ' pensa Yamcha. 'Mais je ne me risquerais pas à te l'avouer.' « Bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je ne discute pas ta décision, je me demande simplement si c'était très prudent de ta part... C'est pour ça que je voudrais connaître tes motivations. Je veux aussi être certain que ce n'est pas _lui_ qui t'a menacé ou quelque chose comme ç?a... »

« Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Personne ne peut rien contre lui, et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je lui ai _proposé_ de venir habiter ici. Pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et garder un oeil sur lui. »

« Garder un oeil sur lui ? Je te retourne la question, que ferais-tu s'il lui venait l'envie de te tuer, ou tes parents ? Si je ne peux rien faire, tu peux encore moins... »

« Je le sais bien ! Mais je n'aime pas les surprises. Au moins, tant qu'il est ici, je sais à peu près ce qu'il compte faire. Et ce n'est pas plus dangereux qu'il soit ici ou ailleurs, puisque de toute manière, il peut faire ce qu'il veut... »

« Oh... Ok. Je suppose que dans ces conditions, c'est raisonnable... Et d'après toi, que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu... »

« Pour être honnête... je n'en sais rien du tout. Il disait qu'il voulait tuer Goku aujourd'hui, mais Gohan et Piccolo sont persuadés qu'il en est incapable et qu'il n'aurait rien tenté, même si Goku était revenu. Mais je sais qu'il s'est beaucoup entraîné et qu'il va continuer... Il tient vraiment à se venger... Et je ne sais pas où il est, il est parti quand Goku a refusé de revenir, je crois. »

« Et tu n'as pas une idée d'où il peut être ? »

« Non... Il disparaît tout le temps, et personne ne sait où il va. En fait, il n'est ici que le temps de manger et dormir, et encore... On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit un invité gênant ! C'est presque comme s'il ne vivait pas ici... Dans ces conditions, on ne peut pas dire que c'était vraiment dangereux de lui proposer de venir ! » conclut Bulma un peu hypocritement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yamcha. Mais il préféra ne rien dire : il ne voulait pas se disputer avec sa petite amie alors qu'il la voyait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois !

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Bulma savait qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu Yamcha il ne disait rien mais ça se lisait sur son visage. Elle se leva pour rapporter son verre et la tasse de Yamcha à la cuisine (ce qui était totalement inutile, les robots ménagers auraient très bien pu s'en charger), puis revint s'asseoir sur le canapé - un peu plus loin de Yamcha qu'avant - et chercha quelque chose à dire, sans succès. De son côté, Yamcha affrontait le même problème, sans obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Sa précédente tentative pour détourner la conversation avait été un fiasco, et il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses.

La situation aurait pu s'éterniser, Bulma et Yamcha ayant tous deux abandonné l'idée de trouver un meilleur sujet de discussion, mais heureusement Bunny arriva, avec son éternel air enjoué. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, et elle répandait celle-ci autour d'elle avec une facilité déconcertante - sauf lorsque Bulma était _vraiment_ énervée, auquel cas les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas ce soir-là.

« Yamcha ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. « Alors, où emmènes-tu Bulma pour fêter vos retrouvailles ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous passer la soirée tranquillement à la maison ? »

« Et bien... » commença Yamcha, hésitant. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de sa soirée. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était vivant, et il avait été trop occupé jusque là pour faire des plans.

« C'est une excellente idée, Maman ! » coupa Bulma. « Yamcha, que dirais-tu d'aller dans ce bar à bière, tu sais, celui où ils font karaoké ? On pourra s'amuser sans avoir à penser à autre chose ! » proposa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. 'Et surtout, sans penser à Végéta.' ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. 'On aura tout le temps pour ça demain... ou après demain...'

Yamcha approuva. Sortir leur ferait le plus grand bien. Bulma et lui partirent aussitôt (du moins, aussitôt après que Bulma se fut changée, c'est-à-dire une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Yamcha avait profité de ce temps pour regarder les nouvelles publicités télévisées, c'est fou ce que ça peut changer en cinq mois !), direction leur bar préféré, celui où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, et où ils avaient juré de ne plus jamais emmener Krilin : il chantait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme... mais rien d'autre que de l'enthousiasme...

***

Végéta était dans la vallée qu'il avait remarquée lorsqu'il avait visité la planète, le jour de No?l. Il s'y était rendu dès qu'il avait su que Carot ne reviendrait pas sur Terre. Il savait que les Humains avaient ressuscité un de leurs amis avec le vœu qui leur restait. Il avait essayé de déterminer duquel il s'agissait, mais sa puissance était nettement plus élevée que celle des trois Terriens qui étaient encore morts. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment : il avait entendu dire que depuis leur mort, tous trois s'étaient entraînés auprès de la personne qui avait permis à Carot d'obtenir une force suffisante pour le battre lui, puis Freezer...

Qui que ce soit, il était encore à Capsule Corp., alors que tous les autres étaient depuis longtemps repartis chez eux. Il était donc probable qu'il s'agisse du petit ami de Bulma, et dans ce cas, il resterait certainement vivre à Capsule Corporation... lui aussi. Végéta s'était bien habitué à La famille Brief, il se demandait ce que le "nouveau" venu apporterait comme changements.

Une chose pourtant semblait certaine : la cohabitation serait difficile. Végéta ne se sentait pas prêt à accepter trop de modifications dans sa routine, s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie lui demandait déjà des efforts constants pour ne pas envoyer en enfer chaque Humain qu'il croisait. Pas que ce soit vraiment important : moralement, il avait déjà suffisemment de morts sur la conscience pour ne pas être à quelques milliards près, et physiquement, il était assez fort pour ne pas avoir à craindre de représailles (du moins tant que Carot n'était pas là). Mais même si les humains et surtout leur culture le dégoûtait, ils n'avaient rien fait qui justifie sa colère, et les tuer le ramènerait seulement au niveau de Freezer - ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il devait toutefois se répéter constament que tuer n'était pas un sport qu'on pratique pour le plaisir, et quze tant que la planète n'aurait aucune valeur marchande (donc tant que Carot serait vivant), ses habitant étaient "sacrés". Il se rassurait en se disant qu'ensuite, ce serait différent...

Mais dans l'immédiat, les résurrections du jour l'inquiétaient, presque plus que si Carot lui-même était revenu. Au moins, il avait eu le temps de se préparer à rencontrer l'autre Saïyen... mais ces Terriens ? Il avait causé leur mort, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on oublie facilement... Et si celui qui était encore avec Bulma la convainquait qu'il était trop dangereux de le laisser habiter à Capsule Corp. ? Si elle lui demandait de partir ? Tuer tous les Terriens en guise de représailles ne lui fournirait personne pour lui préparer des repas... et il s'était bien habitué à ce confort. Et tuer seulement quelques Terriens pour l'exemple ne convaincrait pas davantage Bulma de le garder chez elle, il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle était au moins aussi têtue que lui, et que sa peur s'était émoussée. Un problème auquel il faudrait remédier... ou pas ? Vivre sur cette planète n'était pas si désagréable tant qu'il restait à distance respectueuse des autochtones... ou assimilés-autochtones, comme le fils de Carot ou les Nameks.

Il avait tout de même gagner quelque chose aujourd'hui : un délai. Il avait encore du temps devant lui pour s'entraîner. Combien ? Personne ne pouvait le dire. Mais il le mettrait à profit. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre méthode d'entraînement, les exercices qu'il avait pratiqués dans les déserts terriens ne portaient pas leurs fruits assez vite à son goût. Mais plus tard. Il avait faim et sommeil, probablement une conséquence du stress qu'il avait subi ces derniers jours à l'idée du retour de Carot. Il était temps de retourner à Capsule Corporation.

***

Bulma et Yamcha avaient passé une excellente soirée. Le début de dispute qui s'était déclenché dans le salon s'était envolé dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au bar. Quelques boissons aidant, ils avaient oublié leurs soucis et la discussion avait pu reprendre son cours initial : leurs aventures des derniers mois, ponctués par de vieux souvenirs des quêtes des Dragon Balls effectuées aux côtés de Goku. Puis ils avaient dévié vers ce sujet qui avait choqué tout le monde dans l'après-midi : Goku, et son désir de ne pas revenir tout de suite sur Terre.

La fermeture de bar les avait mis à la rue. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, ils avaient erré un bon moment au hasard, sans ce soucier de la direction prise. Bulma connaissait la ville comme sa poche, et en cas de problème, Yamcha pouvait les ramener tous les deux à Capsule Corp. en un instant.

Lorsque Bulma avait commencé à montrer quelques signes de fatigues, ils avaient décidé de rentrer. Yamcha espérait pouvoir boire un dernier verre en guise de digestif, puis aller se coucher, et rattraper le temps perdu...

A peine arrivé, il du déchanter. _Il_ arrivait. _Végéta_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne juste à ce moment ? Yamcha sentait son inquiétude revenir au galop, chargée également de ressentiment envers le Saïyen, et d'une pointe de colère contre la stupidité de Bulma. Sans oublier, une certaine peur.

***

Végéta était près à se poser sur le parvis de Capsule Corp., quand il les remarqua. Bulma et l'homme à la cicatrice. Il n'aurait pas pu plus mal choisir son moment, même s'il l'avait fait exprès. Il décida de les ignorer : il n'avait aucune envie de "socialiser" à quelques heures à peine de l'aube.

***

Bulma remarqua la tension subite de Yamcha. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la provoquer, puis elle aperçut Végéta. 'Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes', pria-t-elle. 'Yamcha n'était pas ravi d'apprendre la présence de Végéta ici, et Végéta... Il n'a rien à dire, c'est chez _moi_, mais je doute que ce soit une raison suffisante pour que Monsieur de Prince des Saïyens se taise s'il a l'occasion de faire une remarque désobligeante...'

« Bulma... » souffla Yamcha. « Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé mais... penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser vivre ici ? »

Bulma le foudroya du regard. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu vérifier sa théorie comme quoi l'ouïe des Saïyens était supérieure à celle des Humains, mais le moment était mal choisi pour vérifier.

« Si ça te pose un problème, Humain, tu n'as qu'à trouver une solution. Tu pourrais _essayer_ de m'expulser, par exemple. »

'Parfait', pensa Bulma. 'La preuve est faite, ses oreilles _sont_ meilleures. Et maintenant ? Comment empêcher Yamcha de faire une ânerie ?'

Bulma n'eut pas la possibilité de réfléchir longtemps aux différentes options. A peine eut-elle fini de penser sa phrase que Yamcha répondait à la provocation du Saïyen.

« Je pourrais même _réussir_. Que dirais-tu de voir ça ? »

« Tu présume un peu de tes forces, stupide Humain. Ou as-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » railla Végéta.

« Figure-toi que je me suis entraîner depuis. Auprès de la même personne qui a permis à Goku de te battre. Ça ne devrait donc me poser aucun problème d'en faire autant. Prêt Végéta ? Ou aurais-tu peur ? »

Une accumulation de choses à ne pas dire. 'Végéta n'a pas tord de l'appeler "stupide Humain".' pensa Bulma. 'Comment peut-il sortir de telles bêtises ?'

« Stop tous les deux ! » intervînt-elle. « Il est quatre heure du matin, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre à cette heure-ci ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit Végéta. « Il m'a provoqué, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça ! »

« Végéta ! Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tout n'est pas une question d'honneur ! » raisonna Bulma. Il fallait essayer de le calmer _avant_ que la situation ne dégénère. « Tu peux très bien aller te coucher et oublier cette remarque, ce n'est pas si important. »

« Pas important ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Pas important ? On voit que ce n'est pas _toi_ qui vient de te faire dire qu'il fallait que tu t'en ailles ! » Sa phrase terminée, Végéta se maudit. Avait-il besoin de dire ça ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de leur donner des armes contre lui en avouant presque qu'il se trouvait bien à Capsule Corp. et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il devait partir ? Il pouvait toujours espérer qu'avec un peu de chance, dans l'excitation du moment, sa remarque passerait inaperçue...

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, Bulma. » Yamcha maintenant. Et qui continuait à s'enfoncer. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance dans un combat face à Végéta ? Ou, après quelques mois d'entraînement auprès de Maître Kaïo, peut-être _avait-il_ une chance ? « Son départ est plus que simplement important, c'est _pressé_. » continua-t-il. « Et s'il ne veut pas partir de bonne grâce, alors je l'y forcerai ! »

Bulma pouvait presque le voir en train de se taper sur la poitrine d'un geste rageur, en bombant le torse comme un idiot. Vraiment ridicule.

« Ecoute, Yamcha... » commença-t-elle. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il avait déjà détourné les yeux et s'intéressait à présent à Végéta. Les deux hommes se toisaient du regard, aucun ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Le combat était inévitable...

***

Yamcha était confiant. Il s'était bien entraîné auprès de Maître Kaïo, et il avait vaincu les soldats du Commando Ginue, alors que Végéta n'avait rien pu faire contre eux. Bien sûr, le Saïyen s'était ensuite battu contre Freezer, et il avait continué à s'entraîner depuis. Mais lui aussi. Leurs puissances ne devaient pas être bien différentes. Il pouvait le battre, et débarraser l'Univers de ce meurtrier.

De son côté, Végéta était tout aussi confiant en sa force et sa capacité à battre le Terrien, et se demandait s'il devait le tuer ou se contenter de l'humiler. Les deux solutions lui plaisaient, la première ayant l'avantage de le débarraser définitivement de "l'intrus", mais le défaut de probablement _énormément_ contrarier Bulma. Ne parvenant toujours pas à déterminer si ce détail le gênait ou pas, il décida d'opter pour la seconde solution. Il allait apprendre à cet Humain à rester à sa place.

Yamcha attaqua le premier. Il enchaînait les coups avec une rapidité et une facilité qui le déconcertait lui-même. Son entraînement n'avait pas été inefficace ! Pour l'instant, ses coups n'atteignaient pas leur cible, mais celle-ci ne ripostait pas. Il l'aurait à l'usure !

Végéta s'amusait. Il devait reconnaître que le Terrien était moins mauvais qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à remporter la victoire. Il se contentait pour le moment d'esquiver les coups, laissant son adversaire se fatiguer. Cet idiot semblait sûr de sa supériorité, et ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il se faisait mener en bateau. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, Végéta en eu assez, et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Yamcha vit soudain son adversaire disparaître. Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne le voyait nulle part. Il ne sentait pas non plus sa présence. Où était-il passé ? Avait-il eu peur ? Peu probable... d'après ce qu'il savait de Végéta (assez peu, en définitive), celui-ci ne laissait pas tomber un combat, même perdu d'avance... Alors ? Se cachait-il pour reprendre des forces, ou élaborer une nouvelle stratégie ? Dans tous les cas, il devait rester prudent. Il décida de lancer une provocation à son ennemi. Celui-ci y répondrait certainement, et il pourrait alors reprendre la direction du combat.

« Où te caches-tu, Végéta ? Est-ce que tu abandonnes ? »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Yamcha eut à peine le temps d'entendre la réponse, juste derrière lui, avant de se prendre un coup dans le dos qui le propulsa vers le sol. Il tentait de reprendre son équilibre pour aterrir sans trop de casse, quand un autre coup le cueilli, par le bas cette fois, avec une telle puissance qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas quitter l'atmosphère terrestre... Il put répondre à la question par la négative lorsqu'il vit Végéta juste au-dessus de lui, prêt à frapper encore une fois. Il n'eut pas le temps de parer, et se retrouva à nouveau à foncer vers le sol.

Ce petit jeu se prolongea quelques minutes. Chaque fois que Yamcha pensait heurter un obstacle, Végéta apparaissait et le renvoyait dans la direction opposée, sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il devenait douleureusement évident que le Saïyen s'était moqué de lui durant la première partie de leur combat.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il allait se faire tuer, après avoir été récussité moins d'une journée plus tôt. Pire, il était en train de se faire ridiculiser devant sa petite amie. Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter, et ne pas provoquer le Saïyen. Après tout, elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux que lui, et si elle avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas trop dangereux tant qu'on le laissait tranquille, elle avait sûrement raison. Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne pour la prochaine fois - en priant pour qu'il y _ait_ une prochaine fois...

Soudain, il sentit le contact de la pierre comme il s'écrasait au sol. Végéta ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il s'était sans doute lassé de cette partie de tenis, et avait décidé d'en finir. Soit. Yamcha ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter sa mort, mais il pouvait au moins se relever et faire face à son sort dignement. 'Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...' Ses jambes refusaient de supporter son poids. Le mieux qu'il put faire fut de relever la tête, pour voir Végéta debout à côté de lui, une boule d'énergie brillant dans sa main.

« Alors, tu en as déjà assez ? » se moqua le Saïyen. « Je croyais que tu voulais m'expulser, et que ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour toi ? Il semblerait que tu te sois trompé... »

« Maudit sois-tu, Végéta... » murmura Yamcha. Il n'était même pas sûr que les mots aient vraiment quittés sa bouche, tant il était épuisé.

« Articule, Terrien, on ne comprend pas ce que tu dis. » L'intensité de la lumière dans la main de Végéta augmenta. « Si tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux que ça, alors ça ne sert à rien que tu vives plus longtemps. Tu ne fais que gâcher l'air que tu respire ! »

« Ça suffit ! » cria Bulma, qui émergeait de la torpeur dans laquelle l'avait plongée ce combat. Yamcha méritait certainement une bonne leçon pour avoir été assez bête pour menacer quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, et aussi pour menacé un _invité_, mais elle n'était pas encore assez fâchée contre lui pour souhaiter sa mort. Ça viendrait sûrement, elle arrivait rarement à le supporter plus d'une semaine d'affilé, mais pour l'instant, elle voulait juste stopper la démense qui se jouait devant elle. « Végéta, ça suffit ! Laisse Yamcha tranquille, il ne mérite pas ta colère ! »

» Tu as tord, » répondit-il en laissant toutefois mourir sa boule d'énergie. « Ce qu'il ne vaut pas, c'est l'énergie nécessaire pour l'achever. » Il se retourna vers Yamcha. « Tu as de la chance, Humain, tu n'es pas un si mauvais punching ball. La prochaine fois que tu auras envie de te faire rosser, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi, je serai ravi de te rendre ce service. »

Végéta ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire cruel. Il pouvait presque voir le Terrien trembler. 'Un peu de colère, beaucoup de peur. Parfait, j'adore quand les gens me craignent.' Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment résidentiel de Capsule Corp.. Il allait pouvoir prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.

***

« Yamcha ! » Bulma courrut vers son ami, qui se relevait péniblement. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Impec'. Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit-il en retombant.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Attends, je vais aller chercher des robots pour qu'ils te portent à l'infirmerie » proposa Bulma.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va très bien. » Cette fois, il réussi à se mettre debout, et, soutenu par Bulma, il se dirigea à son tour vers Capsule Corp.. « Maudit Saïyen... Je me vengerai. La prochaine fois... »

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! » coupa Bulma. « Yamcha, est-ce que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il est _beaucoup_ plus fort que toi ? La prochaine fois, il ne t'épargnera pas ! » Elle était furieuse. Comment pouvait-il être aussi têtu ? S'en était ridicule !

« Bulma... je suis touché que tu sois inquiète pour moi, mais il n'y a pas tant d'écart entre lui et moi, je t'assure... »

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai parfaitement vu ça tout à l'heure. »

« Ne te moque pas... Je n'étais pas en forme, c'est tout, mais la prochaine fois... »

« Pour la dernière fois, il n'y auras PAS de prochaine fois ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai peur pour ta vie, tu mérites cent fois de te faire tuer, mais Végéta est mon _invité_, tout comme toi, et je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez ! » Là-dessus, Bulma abandonna Yamcha, qui retomba sur le sol. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle espérait que ces paroles un peu dures lui ferait prendre conscience de la stupidité et du danger de son entêtement. Heureusement, Yamcha n'était généralement pas trop borné. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques jours de courbatures, il verrait certainement les choses sous un autre angle.

* * *

Note : Mon premier combat ! Un peu court, d'accord, mais Yamcha et Végéta ne sont pas au même niveau... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? 

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi ! 


	11. Le départ

** Passage**  
** Chapitre 11 : Le départ**

* * *

La première pensée de Yamcha lorsqu'il se réveilla fut que l'entraînement de Maître Kaïo avait dû être particulièrement difficile la veille pour qu'il puisse se sentir si mal. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas chez Maître Kaïo, mais chez Bulma, et que le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine et l'empêchait presque de respirer était la tête de cette dernière.

Alors tout lui revint. Le refus de Goku de revenir sur Terre. Sa résurrection. La merveilleuse soirée qu'il avait passée avec Bulma. Et la bagarre contre Végéta. Le seul point qui demeurait obscure dans son esprit était la façon dont il était arrivé jusqu'au lit. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après que Bulma lui ait dit qu'il méritait de se faire tuer s'il persistait à vouloir se battre contre le Saïyen. Sans doute avait-il ensuite perdu connaissance, et Bulma, avec l'aide de son père ou de quelques robots, l'avait porté jusqu'ici.

Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il remarqua que toutes ses blessures avaient été pansées. A part un énorme hématome sur le front, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il alla prendre une douche bien chaude qui détendit ses muscles encore contractés par le combat, et en profita pour rejouer la scène de la veille dans sa tête.

'J'ai été stupide' conclut-il après avoir analysé les différents événements. 'J'aurais dû écouter Bulma. Végéta n'a attaqué personne depuis quatre mois qu'il est ici, il n'est donc pas si dangereux, tant qu'on ne s'en approche pas. Seul Goku l'intéresse, tant qu'il ne reviendra pas, nous seront en sécurité. Et quand il sera là... Végéta n'aura qu'à bien se tenir !'

Il s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement. En repassant dans la chambre, il vit Bulma qui dormait toujours.

« La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de t'écouter... » murmura-t-il.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » répondit-elle. « Et tu auras intérêt à le faire, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te tuer ! »

« Bulma ? Tu ne dormais pas ? »

« Ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis réveillée, » répondit-elle en lui souriant. « Je ne me suis pas battue, moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de dormir autant que toi ! Sais-tu seulement l'heure qu'il est ? Je meurs de faim ! »

« Ah ah ah ! On dirait Goku ! » se moqua Yamcha, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure. Il le remit à sa place, et Bulma et lui se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, malgré l'heure tardive. Bulma passa le reste de la journée à s'arranger pour que la conversation ne revienne PAS sur Végéta ou les événements de la veille.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents. Végéta semblait quitter la Capsule encore plus tôt le matin, pour rentrer plus tard dans la nuit. Yamcha, qui avait prudemment décidé de l'éviter au maximum, n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire.

Au bout d'une semaine cependant, les choses se gâtèrent. Végéta avait décidé de changer radicalement sa technique d'entraînement. Il avait pensé un moment repartir dans l'espace, où il savait pouvoir trouver des centres d'entraînement à sa hauteur. Mais cela signifiait emprunter le vaisseau de Bulma, ce qui lui déplaisait énormément, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en la technologie terrienne, et d'autre part parce que ça l'obligerait à le lui demander. Faute de mieux, il passait son temps à errer dans les couloirs de Capsule Corp., à la recherche d'une meilleure idée.

Le premier jour, Yamcha l'avait croisé dans sa pièce favorite : la cuisine. Il avait tenté de s'excuser pour son comportement du soir de sa résurrection, mais comme le Saïyen l'ignorait complètement, il avait rapidement abandonné. Fidèle à son souhait d'éviter tout nouveau conflit avec Végéta, il était sorti avec Bulma presque tous les jours, l'emmenant dans ses boutiques préférées, et dans les restaurants les plus cher de la ville (heureusement, en tant que milliardaire, c'était toujours elle qui payait).

Mais si Bulma avait d'abord apprécié l'attention, elle s'était vite lassée. Faire les boutiques un après-midi ou deux, ou même trois, avec des ami_E_s, c'était parfait. Mais avec un _homme_ ? Il avait beau y mettre de la bonne volonté, ça finissait systématiquement en dispute.

Le restaurant, ce n'était guère mieux. En tant que sportif de haut niveau, tant en base-ball qu'en arts martiaux, Yamcha pouvait se permettre de manger ce qu'il voulait. Mais Bulma, elle, devait faire attention à sa ligne. Le voir s'empiffrer alors qu'elle devait se contenter des plats les plus maigres était une torture qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'infliger si régulièrement.

Sans compter qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Pendant qu'elle passait ses journées à essayer de s'amuser avec Yamcha, ses projets n'avançaient pas. Les remarques faites par Végéta sur son "tas de ferraille" adoré l'avait vexée, et même si le vaisseau volait maintenant à merveille, elle cherchait systématiquement _quelque chose_ à améliorer et qui laisserait le Saïyen sans voix. Elle avait décidé de s'attaquer à la radio : en étudiant celles des vaisseaux extra-terrestres à sa disposition, elle avait remarqué que les systèmes de communication passait par les fréquences radio, et étaient donc limités à la vitesse du son. Elle voulait trouver un moyen qui permettrait d'envoyer les signaux à la vitesse de la lumière, et donc de d'abolir de toute contrainte temporelle. Mais pour réaliser cela, elle avait besoin de temps, justement ! Elle avait donc refusé de continuer à sortir avec Yamcha.

Du coup, ce dernier se retrouvait lui aussi à hanter les couloirs de Capsule Corp., désœuvré. Et même si la maison était immense, il croisait (trop) régulièrement Végéta. A croire que le Saïyen avait apprécié leur combat et provoquait ces rencontres. Ce qui n'était pas du tout impossible. Et, chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, la tension montait.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Yamcha, Végéta aussi cherchait à éviter le contact. Mais même si les bâtiments de Capsule Corporation étaient très étendus, il n'y avait pas tellement de pièces réellement intéressantes. Une fois enlevés les bureaux de recherche et les multiples chambres d'amis, il ne restait plus que quelques pièces inhabitées, deux ou trois salons, et la cuisine. Dans ces conditions, ne pas se croiser était vraiment difficile.

Végéta ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet Humain-là l'agaçait particulièrement. Les autres, il arrivait à les supporter, au pire, il les ignorait. Certains avaient leur utilité, comme la mère de Bulma qui, bien que particulièrement insupportable, préparait de délicieux repas. La seule personne pour laquelle il avait une vague estime était Bulma. Au moins, elle ne le craignait pas (ou en tout cas, elle ne le montrait pas), et elle ne semblait pas non plus le mépriser ni le haïr. Du temps de Freezer - il y pensait déjà comme très loin en arrière, alors que la mort du tyran ne remontait qu'à quelque mois... - il n'avait ressenti que ces trois sentiments de la part de son entourage : haine, mépris, et peur. Elle était... différente.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas Yamcha. Son retour avait fait s'écarter de lui la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné un peu d'intérêt. Pas qu'ils soient amis, la seule chose qu'ils aient faite ensemble avait été lorsqu'elle l'avait forcé à tester sa poubelle volante. Mais maintenant que son petit ami était revenu, quelle raison avait-elle de continuer à se montrer amicale envers lui ? Elle avait à sa disposition un larbin bien plus motivé que lui pour toutes les tâches étranges qu'elle pouvait imaginer...

Ça ennuyait Végéta de devoir reconnaître que tester le vaisseau spatial l'avait plutôt amusé. Ça avait modifier sa routine de façon agréable, et Bulma avait quasiment été la seule personne à qui il avait parlé depuis qu'il était sur cette planète. Et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui répondre, voir même se moquer de lui, mais sans réelle méchanceté - et il avait apprécié ça.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il jalousait Yamcha. Et le fait d'être conscient du problème ne l'aidait absolument pas à le résoudre. Cela, associé à la peur que Yamcha avait de lui, avait fait monter la pression. Jusqu'à l'explosion.

C'était une belle soirée de mai. La chaleur de l'été tout proche commençait à se faire sentir. Pour le dîner, Bulma voulait aller pique-niquer au bord d'un lac qu'elle connaissait, pas loin de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Elle y allait souvent lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais à cause des récents événement, elle n'y était plus retournée depuis... trop longtemps.

Elle avait demandé à Yamcha de l'accompagner : un dîner en amoureux, dans un coin de nature perdu, rien que tous les deux... mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire : ce soir était LE soir, celui de la finale de base-ball entre l'équipe fétiche de Yamcha, les _Lions d'Or_, à laquelle il avait toujours rêvé d'appartenir, et les _Ours Polaires_, la meilleure équipe de l'Etat du Nord, détentrice du titre de champion du monde depuis 5 ans. Il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde !

Devant ce refus, Bulma avait décidé de demander à Végéta s'il voulait venir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait, mais elle espérait secrètement faire réagir Yamcha. Peut-être qu'en excitant sa jalousie, il changerait d'avis ?

Ça avait trop bien marché.

Comme prévu, Végéta avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à partager un repas avec une créature aussi faible qu'elle, et il détestait les endroits calmes.

Comme prévu aussi, Yamcha n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle _ose_ demander à un autre homme que lui de sortir avec elle, et il avait immédiatement changé d'avis, essayant tout de même de repousser cette soirée au lendemain, puis cédant devant l'obstination de Bulma.

Ce qu'elle n'avait par contre pas du tout prévu, ce fut la réaction de Végéta, qui soudainement, décida qu'elle n'était pas si indigne que ça de dîner avec lui. Et il n'était pas question qu'il reste en arrière : elle lui avait proposé de venir, elle n'avait qu'à assumer !

Elle se retrouva donc à aller dîner avec deux hommes qui, depuis deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, avait fait de leur mieux pour s'éviter. Elle avait brusquement comme un mauvais pressentiment... Intuition féminine ?

Bulma s'occupa de tous les préparatifs (aidée par sa mère, il valait mieux qu'elle ne cuisine pas elle-même, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que des sandwiches). Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander à Yamcha ou Végéta : le premier était planté devant le magnétoscope, à la recherche de la télécommande qui lui permettrait de programmer l'enregistrement de son match, il lui faisait déjà une "faveur" en venant, il n'allait pas en plus se charger de la logistique ! Quant au second, sa réponse aurait évidemment quelque chose du genre « Je suis un Prince, je ne m'occupe pas du travail des _servantes_. ».

Une fois le repas terminé, elle avait tout emballé dans une capsule, et était partie à la recherche de "ses" deux hommes. Elle avait retrouvé la télécommande (qui était rangée à sa place) et régler le programme de Yamcha, puis ils avaient rejoint Végéta, qui attendait dehors et commençait à s'impatienter.

Le trajet jusqu'au lac s'était bien passé. Ils y avaient été en volant, Yamcha portant Bulma, et avaient mis à peine dix minutes pour arriver. Bulma avait immédiatement installé une nappe et disposé la nourriture et les boissons dessus, et ils avaient commencé à manger et discuter. Ou plutôt, Végéta avait commencé à s'empiffrer, et Bulma à parler de tout et de rien sans interruption. Pour un observateur extérieur, seul Yamcha aurait eu un comportement normal.

Et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de ce régime, la situation dégénéra...

« Végéta ! Tu as mangé toutes les fraises ! » réalisa soudain Bulma. « C'était _mon_ dessert, je les avais apportées spécialement pour _moi_ ! »

« Egoïste, » répliqua-t-il tranquillement. « Il n'y avait pas marqué "Propriété privée" dessus. Et si tu parlais moins, tu aurais pu en avoir avant. »

« Dis-donc, Végéta, tu exagères. » intervint Yamcha. « Même si tu ne savais pas que ces fraises étaient pour Bulma, tu aurais simplement pu nous en laisser ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça, pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi pas ?? » Yamcha commençait à s'énerver.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. » contra Végéta.

« Ce n'est pas une question !! Mais si tu veux une réponse, en voilà une : parce que c'est _poli_, voilà _pourquoi_ ! »

« Tu insinues que je suis malpoli, Humain ? » la voix de Végéta devenait menaçante. « _Je_ suis un Prince et _je_ sais comment me conduire en sociét ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? » demanda Yamcha.

« Peut-être parce que vous ne le méritez pas ? » répondit le Saïyen, provocateur.

« Stop ! Ça suffit ! » coupa Bulma, avant que Yamcha puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. « Vous vous conduisez comme des gamins, tous les deux ! Faut-il vraiment qu'à chaque fois que vous vous trouvez face à face, je vous empêche de vous battre ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas montrée très douée pour ça la dernière fois, Femme. »

« Végéta, cette habitude que tu as prise de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom ne m'amuse pas du tout ! » Les yeux de Bulma lançaient des éclairs.

« C'est vrai, Végéta » renchérit Yamcha. « On t'appelle par ton nom, toi, tu pourrais faire un effort ! »

« Et vous ne devriez pas. » rétorqua le Saïyen. « Si vous vous adressiez à moi correctement, c'est-à-dire en utilisant mon _titre_, peut-être alors _consentirais-je_ à vous appelez par vos noms. »

« C'est ça » dit Bulma avec humeur. « Votre Majesté est trop bonne de gâcher sa salive pour s'adresser aux misérables vers que nous sommes. C'est fatigant, Végéta, on ne peut pas discuter avec toi sans revenir systématiquement sur ce sujet. »

« D'autant plus, » ajouta Yamcha, « que si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es pas le Prince de grand chose. A part Gok... » Ce n'était pas une chose intelligente à dire, Yamcha s'en rendit compte au moment où il heurta le fond du lac. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir que Végéta s'était levé et l'avait frapp !

Bulma non plus n'avait pas vu grand chose. A un moment, Yamcha et Végéta s'étaient tenus chacun d'un côté de la nappe de pique-nique, l'instant d'après, Végéta se tenait debout à l'endroit d'où Yamcha avait disparut... Elle se demanda où il était passé, puis l'aperçu qui émergeait su lac. Comme il ne semblait pas sur le point de se noyer, elle reporta son attention sur Végéta.

Le Saïyen tremblait de rage. Elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux qu'une seule fois : après le retour de Namek, lorsqu'il avait appris que Goku était devenu un Super Saïyen... avant lui. Elle le vit s'apprêter à se lancer sur Yamcha, probablement avec l'intention de lui faire payer chèrement sa remarque, et décida que c'était son rôle, encore une fois, de tenter de sauver Yamcha de la folie meurtrière de l'Extra Terrestre. Et aussi de sa propre stupidité.

« Végéta. »

Il ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue, commençant même à se diriger d'un pas lent vers le bord du lac. Il allait jouer les sadiques et prendre tout son temps pour achever Yamcha ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'y ait jamais personne d'autre de présent dans ce genre de situation ? Pourquoi était-ce _toujours_ à Bulma de régler les problèmes de ces hommes aux ego surdimensionnés ? Et pourquoi Goku était-il parti jouer à Dieu sait quoi à l'autre bout de l'Univers quand on avait besoin de lui _ici_ ?!

« Végéta ! » répéta Bulma. Cette fois il daigna s'arrêter et se tourner vers elle. Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Son regard brillait d'un feu glacial, elle n'était pas du tout sûre qu'il ne déciderait pas de la tuer juste parce qu'elle lui avait adresser la parole, alors si en plus elle prenait la défense de Yamcha... Bulma choisit de continuer malgré les risques : Yamcha avait donné sa vie quelques mois plus tôt pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre en paix. Il l'avait risquée plusieurs fois dans le passé pour la même raison. C'était son tour de lui rendre la pareille ! Et elle avait constaté à plusieurs reprises que, étrangement, elle pouvait dire des choses à Végéta pour lesquelles d'autres seraient morts...

« Végéta, s'il te plaît... »

« Inutile de prendre sa défense, Femme. A moins que tu ne veuilles mourir avec lui. »? Le ton de Végéta était froid et sec. Il se détourna à nouveau, ne laissant aucune place possible à la discussion.

Végéta décolla. Cette fois, la Terrienne derrière lui pourrait dire tout ce qu'elle voudrais, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tuer l'Humain qui venait d'atteindre la rive. Son peuple disparut avait toujours été un sujet délicat. Il refusait d'admettre à quel point la destruction de sa planète l'avait blessé, même à lui, mais sa réaction systématique lors de l'évocation de ce sujet trahissait bien ses réels sentiments. Et par-dessus le marché, cet idiot lui rappelait que tout ce qui lui restait à présent en guise de peuple se limitait à un minable soldat de troisième classe, qui ne se souvenait même pas d'être Saïyen et ne le considérerait jamais comme son Prince, et sui se payait le luxe d'être plus fort que lui !

Yamcha vit Végéta voler doucement vers lui. Au regard du Saïyen, il devina que sa dernière heure était venue. Il vit Bulma derrière Végéta, qui regardait dans leur direction. Elle avait l'air désespérée, et il comprit qu'elle avait essayé d'intervenir en sa faveur - sans succès.

Il se souvint du combat qui l'avait opposé au Saïyen, deux semaines plus tôt. Végéta ne s'était pas beaucoup entraîné depuis, mais lui encore moins ! Il n'aurait aucune chance dans un affrontement physique, et Bulma avait déjà échoué à raisonner le Saïyen. Mais Yamcha ne se sentait pas prêt à mourir, il devait trouver un moyen de gagner...

Avant que Yamcha n'ait pu réfléchir d'avantage sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter, Végéta attaqua. Yamcha parvint à parer le premier coup de poing, puis le deuxième, mais se prit un coup de pied magistral dans les reins, qui lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Il se relevait à peine quand un autre coup le cueillit sous le menton, l'étourdissant. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, son corps n'était déjà plus que douleurs. Il essaya de préparer un Sokidan, mais l'énergie se dissipa lorsqu'il se prix un genoux au milieu du dos, qui le fit s'étaler la tête la première sur le sol.

Malgré tous les coups, Yamcha se relevait encore et encore. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se résigner à mourir, et ça convenait parfaitement à Végéta, qui avait de la rage à revendre depuis quatre mois qu'il se tenait tranquille. Ces Humains pensaient pouvoir contrôler ses actions. La fille l'avait déjà prouvé, en l'obligeant à tester son vaisseau, et en le traînant à ce pique-nique (ce qu'il regrettait amèrement), et le mort en puissance qu'il avait en face de lui croyait encore qu'un miracle pouvait le sauver. Ils allaient apprendre, tous les deux, qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément du Prince des Saïyens !

Végéta redoubla son attaque. Il ne se battait pas encore pour tuer, mais pour faire souffrir, visant les points les moins vitaux et les plus sensibles possible.

« _Les meilleures leçons sont celles qui laissent le plus de souvenirs._ »

Son père lui avait dit ça un jour. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris, mais Freezer s'était chargé de lui expliquer, en détail et en pratique. Il pouvait se souvenir de chacune des séances de torture destinées à lui apprendre la discipline. Ça n'avait pas été franchement efficace, il avait toujours souffert d'une sorte de "maladie" qui le poussait à commettre une quelconque insubordination à intervalles trop réguliers pour sa santé. Mais il se souvenait tout de même de ces leçons, de celles qu'il avait vu d'autres recevoir, et d'hommes forts qui apprenaient rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient subir autrement...

Cela frustrait Végéta. Il avait décidé de tuer l'Humain, mais cette simple pensée remettait tout en cause. Ne pas le tuer avait ses avantages. La démonstration de force restait tout aussi efficace, et l'Humain pourrait raconter à ses amis comment il s'était fait battre. Nul doute qu'il tenterait d'enjoliver son rôle dans une vaine tentative de paraître moins faible... ce qui rendrait sa défaite finale plus misérable encore. De plus, la clémence dont il ferait preuve aurait sans doute un effet positif sur Bulma...

Yamcha n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. Ce qui n'était pas un problème, puisque la vitesse des coups de Végéta l'empêchait de tomber. Pourtant, il ne sentait plus ces coups autant que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était en train de mourir... Mais non. Les attaques étaient toujours aussi rapides, mais moins précises, et malgré l'écran de douleurs qui l'entourait, il retrouvait assez de clarté d'esprit pour se rendre compte que Végéta semblait être passé en mode automatique. Il frappait, mais sans se soucier de la force ou de la précision qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses coups. Il semblait comme perdu dans un autre monde. Mais Yamcha doutait que ça suffise à le sauver...

Bulma... Pourquoi ce qu'elle pouvait penser semblait-il si important ? C'était déjà la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas tuer le Terrien la fois précédente. Pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère. Pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste. Quelle importance ?!?

Végéta était furieux contre lui-même. D'accord, la Terrienne l'avait hébergé pendant qutre mois, sans rien demander en retour. D'accord, il lui en était redevable. D'accord aussi, cela pouvait même impliquer qu'il ne tue pas le l'Humain. Mais de là à ce qu'il se soucie de ce qu'elle pensait ? De ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ? Qui s'était jamais soucié de ce que LUI pouvait ressentir ??

La réponse était simple. Elle.

Elle lui avait procuré un foyer quand ses possessions se limitaient à l'armure brisée qu'il portait sur le dos. Elle lui avait donné une chambre luxueuse par rapport à ce à quoi il était habitu des vêtements, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'adapter à la vie sur cette planète qu'il avait juré de détruire. Elle avait passé du temps avec lui alors qu'il était totalement isolé, les rares personnes qu'il connaissaient étant des ennemis. Et elle avait fait tout cela sans motif. Pas même pour sauver la Terre - elle comptait sur Goku pour ça.

Et il était là, prêt à tuer l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu tant de mort sur la conscience, il se serait presque dégoûté...

Bulma regardait le combat devant elle. Il allait tuer Yamcha, puis il la tuerait à son tour, pour s'être mise en travers de son chemin. Elle avait envie de pleure, mais elle montrerait à ce Saïyen que bien que n'étant qu'une "faible humaine", elle pouvait avoir autant de fierté que lui - et bien plus d'honneur.

Soudain, la scène se figea. Elle entendit un "plouf" et vit le corps de Yamcha tomber dans le lac. C'était terminé. Il était mort, mais elle allait le rejoindre très bientôt dans l'autre monde, et ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité. Végéta pouvait être le plus fort, mais sa victoire ne serait qu'éphémère. Goku veillerait à ça.

Puis il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Elle s'était attendue à le voir rire - de ce rire cruel qui semblait être le seul qu'il connaissait - puis le voir fondre sur elle et lui porter le coup fatal, ou peut être la torturer, selon son humeur. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passait. Il restait juste planté là-bas, fixant le vide devant lui.

Bulma s'approcha. Si elle devait mourir autant que ce soit rapide. Et si elle ne devait pas... elle préférait être fixée rapidement, l'attente était insupportable.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres de Végéta, quand il se tourna vers elle. Son expression était un masque impénétrable, mais ses yeux trahissaient quelque chose d'intense... qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. L'instant se prolongea, trop longtemps pour être confortable, puis soudain Végéta s'envola et disparut à l'horizon. Elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

Bulma s'approcha du bord du lac. Il n'était pas profond à cet endroit et Yamcha n'était pas entièrement submergé. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son corps sans se soucier de l'eau froide, et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes lui échappèrent et se murent à couler à flot. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir futile de les arrêter.

« C'est pour moi ? » fit une voix d'homme, en dessous d'elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, puis cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait était bien la réalité, et non le fruit de son imagination. « Yamcha ! Yamcha, tu es vivant ! » Elle f'aida à se redressé et le serra dans ses bras.

« Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps, si tu continues à me serrer comme ça. J'étouffe ! »

Bulma ne l'écoutait pas. Elle le serrait aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, de peur qu'il ne lui échappe et qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'une illusion. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, Bulma pleurant dans les bras de Yamcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à éternuer et qu'elle se rende compte qu'il faisait nuit. Il était temps de rentrer.

Végéta avait volé à pleine puissance pendant plusieurs heures. Il était furieux. Furieux contre l'Humain qui l'avait insulté. Furieux contre la Terrienne qui donnait sans rien demander en retour. Furieux contre lui-même qui voulait malgré tout la rembourser. Il aurait dû réagir avant. Purger cette planète quatre mois plus tôt, quand il n'y avait encore que des ennemis. La raser maintenant était impossible. Il avait une dette envers elle.

Bien sûr, s'il la tuait, cette dette s'effacerait. Mais ce n'était pas une solution honorable. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, comment atteindre son but (tuer Carot et purger la planète) tout en remboursant ce qu'il devait à cette femme.

« Partir. » C'était le plus simple. « Je vais quitter ce rocher boueux sur lequel je n'aurais jamais du venir, et retourner dans l'espace, le temps de trouver une solution acceptable. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Il prit la direction de Capsule Corp., décidé à embarquer aussitôt dans le seul vaisseau spatial de cette planète, si primitif qu'il sois, et ce avec ou sans l'accord de son inventeur.

Bulma était dans son labo. Elle avait laissé Yamcha à l'infirmerie, puis était venue dans son "refuge", où elle pouvait occuper son esprit avec n'importe lequel de ses projets, et oublier le Saïyen et le désastre de l'après-midi.

Elle était plongée dans une équation complexe sur la propagation des ondes lumineuses dans le vide quand elle l'aperçut, appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Végéta ? » demanda-t-elle froidement. « Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, tu pourrais avoir la décence de ne pas venir m'importuner. A moins que tu ne sois là pour t'excuser ? »

« M'excuser ? » répéta-t-il, choqué. « De quoi ? Il est vivant. »

« Une erreur que tu corrigeras la prochaine fois que quelqu'un aura le malheur de dire un mot de travers, je suppose. Il y a d'autres moyens de régler les problèmes que la violence, tu sais. »

Végéta était agacé. Il était venu pour demander le vaisseau spatial, pas pour s'entendre donner des leçons. Demander une faveur ne l'enchantait déjà pas... Mais simplement voler l'appareil n'était pas une solution. Il se saurait probablement même pas comment piloter ce vaisseau non standard, et il aurait besoin d'un briefing avant de partir. Il se demandait juste s'il avait bien choisi son moment. Vu l'accueil qu'elle venait de lui faire, il supposait que non...

Il avait pensé qu'épargner le Terrien après avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait le tuer le placerait dans une position de force dominante, sans pour autant s'aliéner les quelques personnes avec lesquelles il était forcé d'interagir. Il aurait du se douter que sur une planète habitée par des être aussi faible, ce mode de pensée ne s'appliquait pas. Il avait probablement juste réussi à la dégoûter.

« Alors, que veux-tu ? » reprit Bulma comme il ne répondait rien. « A part envahir mon espace vital ? »

« Tu es bien agressive, Femme. C'est lui qui m'a provoqué. La prochaine fois, il se rappellera peut-être qu'il est plus sage de garder le silence. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il éprouvait ce besoin de se justifier. Il tourna les talons, jugeant plus sage de reporter sa demande à un jour où elle serait de meilleure humeur.

« Où vas-tu, Végéta ? » le rappella-t-elle. « Tu n'es pas venu juste pour me dire que Yamcha a de la chance que tu sois si "clément", alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais, qu'on en finisse ! »

'Bien ma veine' pensa-t-il. 'Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.' « Puisque tu trouves ma présence si "désagréable", tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre que j'ai décidé de quitter ce caillou. »

« Et je peux savoir comment tu compte t'y prendre, Einstein ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le seul vaisseau disponible sur cette planète est le mien. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis l ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Bulma n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, mais la réponse était évidente. Il voulait son vaisseau. Son bijou...

« Non, non, non ! » protesta-t-elle. « Pas question, Végéta ! Ce vaisseau est à moi, et il reste là où il est. Aucune chance que je te le prête ! D'ailleurs, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une _poubelle volante_, d'un _tas de ferraille mal assembl_ ? Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de monter _là-dedans_, b'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait, et bien qu'il ait été évident ce jour-là qu'il nécessitait encore un certain nombre de réglages, j'y ai survécu. De plus, je ne crois pas avoir tellement le choix. »

« Exact ! Le seul choix que tu as, c'est de ne PAS prendre ce vaisseau ! »

« Non, Femme. » Il lui adressa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, froid, ironique et calculateur. « Les choix dont je dispose sont de prendre ce vaisseau avec ton consentement, ou sans. Dans l'intérêt de l'appareil, il vaudrait mieux que tu collabores. »

« Dans l'intérêt de l'appareil ? » répéta Bulma, saisissant aussitôt le sous-entendu. « Si je comprends bien, non seulement je dois te céder sans histoires mon bien le plus précieux, mais en plus il faut que je te donne des coyrs de pilotage ? Tu es un Extra-Terrestre ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas conduire un vaisseau ?! »

« Je saurais certainement me débrouiller. C'est pourquoi la deuxième solution reste valide. Mais tu as construit ce vaisseau selon tes propres standards, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à chercher les commandes dont j'ai besoin. Ni de trouver par hasard le gros bouton rouge sur lequel il ne faut pas appuyer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Bulma voyait très bien. Son précieux appareil était en danger imminent de destruction. Elle ne pourrait rien faire si le Saïyen se décidait réellement à le voler. Mais qu'elle cède où non... « Je ne le reverrai jamais. J'ai passé des mois à le construire et à l'améliorer, et tu vas me l'enlever. C'est injuste. » Elle se sentait battue et déprimée.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu le reverras. Je reviendrais raser cette planète dès que j'aurais tué Carot. Où dès qu'il sera de retour ici, si je ne le retrouve pas avant. »

« C'est pour ça que tu pars ? Pour chercher Goku, et le tuer ? »

« Oui. Ça, et chercher un meilleur endroit où poursuivre mon entraînement. »

« Très bien » décida Bulma. « Tu peux prendre mon, vaisseau, Végéta. Mais je viens avec toi. »

« Certainement pas ! » Il partait pour s'éloigner d'elle, il n'allait pas la laisser l'accompagner ! « J'ai autre chose à faire que du baby-sitting spatial ! »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant ! » rétorqua Bulma, outrée. « Et si tu refuses, tu ne pars pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu penses peut-être que voler mon vaisseau sera facile, mais sans carburant, tu n'iras pas loin ! »

Végéta n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était coincé, et encore une fois, elle allait réussir à lui faire faire quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune envie. Une habitude énervante. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas reconsidérer sa position, et rester sur la planète. 'Non. Je ne vais pas changer mes plans à cause d'elle. Elle peut encore changer d'avis, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je lui ferais regretter cette folie !' « Quand part-on ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Bulma sourit. Il était d'accord. Puis elle songea au bon sens de cette décision. L'avanture de Namek avait été un fiasco, et elle voulait remettre ça ? Mais ça avait été catastrophique à cause de la présence du Saïyen si cette fois ils étaient dans le même camp, peut-être que ça suffirait à assurer un voyage plus paisible. 'Bien sûr. Et les cochons volent, tout le monde sait ça !'

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Végéta.

« Eh bien... Il faut s'assurer que tout fonctionne, faire le plein, remplir les réservoirs auxiliaires, faire les courses... »

« Assez de bla-bla ! Quand ? »

« Heu... quelques jours... disons trois ? »

La réponse de Bulma du le satisfaire, puisqu'il partit sans rien ajouter.

'Bien. J'ai des préparatifs à faire – et du shopping ! J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ces vacances et de faire su tourisme !'

Deux jours plus tard, tout était réglé. Bulma avait vérifier tous les systèmes du vaisseau, avec l'aide de son père. Elle avait commander de la nourriture pour plusieurs mois, et tout stocké dans des capsules. Elle avait aussi rempli les immenses réservoirs du vaisseau, ainsi que deux réservoirs auxiliaires, eux aussi miniaturisés. De quoi faire un voyage d'environ six mois sans poser le pied sur une seul planète, même en comptant l'énorme appétit du Saïyen...

Puis elle avait fait le tour de tout ce qui pouvait être utile : des maisons-capsules de toute taille, du matériel de camping, de plongée, d'escalade... Une boîte à outil, une trousse à pharmacie, et bien sûr une trousse de maquillage des plus complète... Des tonnes de livres et de vidéos pour ne pas s'ennuyer... Une console de jeu... Un ordinateur avec tout ses dossiers de recherche en cours... Des vêtements pour tous les temps, achetés spécialement pour l'occasion...

Il ne manquait plus rien et l'appareil était prêt à décoller. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Elle voulait passer une dernière soirée tranquille avec sa famille avant de quitter la Terre pour une durée indéterminée...

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » fit une voix mâle derrière elle, alors qu'elle finissait de vérifier que toutes les fournitures étaient bien rangées.

« Yamcha ! » dit-elle en se retournant. « Tu es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ! Comment te sens-tu ?' »

« Je vais bien, merci. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas beaucoup venue me voir... » lui reprocha-t-il gentiment, en la prenant dans ses bras. Bulma rougit et se sentit coupable de l'avoir ainsi négligé.

« Désolée... »

« Pas de problème » répondit-il, compréhensif. « J'ai vu que tu étais très occupée, je sais que tu as beaucoup de responsabilités à Capsule Corp.. Une grosse entreprise ne marche pas toute seule, et ton père ne peut pas tout faire. Tu as eu raison de profiter de ces quelques jours, parce qu'il va falloir que tu me consacres entièrement les suivants ! » ajouta-t-il en commençant à préparer des plans de vacances, rien qu'eux deux, au bord de la mer... Ou plutôt à la montagne, Bulma préférait la montagne...

« Oh, Yamcha, je suis navrée, mais ça ne va pas être possible : demain, je pars dans l'espace ! »

« Dans l'espace ! » s'étonna-t-il. « Tu as l'air très excitée, pourtant à t'entendre, le voyage précédent à été une expérience affreuse ? »

« Ça ne peut pas être pire cette fois » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! »

« Où vas-tu ? Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine de partir ? » demandaYamcha.

« Je ne sais pas trop... En fait, c'est Végéta qui voulait partir. Dire qu'il pensait pouvoir prendre mon vaisseau et me laisser derrière ! »

« Quoi ?!! » Yamcha n'en revenait pas. D'abord, elle invitait le Saïyen chez elle, contre toute logique. Ensuite, elle le faisait venir à leur pique-nique (Yamcha avait déjà oublié qu'il avait refusé d'aller à ce fameux pique-nique, et que c'était en désespoir de cause que Bulma s'était rabattue sur Végéta), et maintenant, elle partait en voyage avec lui ! Que devait-il penser ? Il commençait presque à se sentir de trop... Si ça continuait co mme ça, ils allaient se marier... « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir seule avec _LUI_ ? » demanda-t-il, en mettant tout le dégoût et la haine dont il était capable dans le mot _lui_.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » s'offusqua Bulma.

« Parce que ! On ne sait presque rien de lui, mis à part le fait qu'il est notre ennemi, et qu'il est dangereux ! »

« Mais non, il n'est pas si dangereux » argumenta-t-elle. « Il s'est bien conduit depuis qu'il est ici, et puis, il veut chercher Goku... »

« Pour le tuer ! » coupa Yamcha. « Justement » essaya Bulma, « je pourrai le prévenir... »

« Il le sait très bien ! Et il est capable de se défendre, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Toi, par contre... » Yamcha laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour laisser à Bulma le temps de réfléchir au diverses possibilités.

« Tu exagères, je te dis qu'il n'y a pas tant de risques. D'ailleurs, je sais comment parler à Végéta. Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de tester mon vaisseau dans de vraies condition... »

« C'est donc ça ! » explosa Yamcha. « Suis-je en train de parler à la gamine gâtée, ou à la scientifique bornée ?? L'une comme l'autre, tu ne vois que ce qui t'intéresse, sans te soucier des conséquences. Comme toujours ! »

« Traite-moi d'égoïste, pendant que tu y es ! »

« Oui, parfaitement, tu es égoïste et inconséquente ! » Yamcha était furieux. Comme d'habitude lorsque Bulma se fixait un but, elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait pour l'atteindre. Le danger dans lequel elle allait se fourrer, l'inquiétude de ses proches. Yamcha savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'égoïsme – juste un oubli. Mais il ne pourrait pas la convaincre. Bulma maniait les mots comme une déesse, mais lui n'était pas très doué pour ça.

« Stop, Yamcha ! Stop ! Cessons de nous disputer comme des enfants... Si tu as si peur que ça de me voir partir seule avec Végéta, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous » suggéra Bulma.

Yamcha prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur que Bulma ait des problèmes avec Végéta, elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle savait se débrouiller face à l'arrogant Saïyen – bien mieux que lui, en fait ! Mais si elle rencontrait des difficultés avec d'autres Extra-Terrestres, Végéta ne la défendrait pas. Pire, qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver entre le Saïyen et la jolie Terrienne ? Bulma semblait déjà éprouver une sympathie irrationnelle pour ce meurtrier, que la proximité et l'isolement pourrait transformer en quelque chose de plus... 'Non' pensa Yamcha. 'Je m'inquiète pour rien. Nous sommes amoureux depuis plus de dix ans, et Végéta n'est intéressé que par Goku et son entraînement. Il n'y aura aucun problème, je devrais faire d'avantage confiance à Bulma. Mais... je ne l'ai pas vue pendant si longtemps, et elle veut déjà partir ?' « Très bien » s'entendit-il dire, un peu contre son gré. « Je viens. »

« Parfait alors » conclut Bulma. « Va préparer tes affaires, nous partons demain, à 8h00. »

Lorsque Yamcha arriva le lendemain matin, il trouva Végéta qui faisait les cents pas sur l'aire de décollage, visiblement très énervé, et Bulma qui tapait du pied dans l'encadrement de la porte du vaisseau, semblant encore plus furieuse que le Saïyen, si c'était possible. Il espéra que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec sa demi-heure de retard...

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! » la salua Bulma, plutôt froidement. « Que faisais-tu donc ? J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis, ou oubli ! »

« Heu... Je... » balbutia Yamcha, cherchant une bonne excuse. « Plume m'a retenu plus longtemps que je pensais, tu sais comment il/elle est... toujours inquiète à mon sujet... »

« Assez perdu de temps comme ça ! » les coupa Végéta, épargnant de la peine à Yamcha. « Embarquons ! »

Yamcha avait espéré que le Saïyen refuserait sa présence, peut-être même celle de Bulma, ou que celle-ci changerait d'avis. Il fut déçu... Il se demanda comment Bulma avait pu le convaincre, après tout, le Saïyen était plutôt solitaire, et les rares échanges que Yamcha et lui avaient eus s'étaient révélés assez violents. Lorsqu'il se sangla dans son siège et entendit la porte se fermer, puis les moteurs vrombir, Yamcha commença à regretter sa décision. Peut-être aurait-il du laisser Bulma se débrouiller. Peut-être même aurait-il du changer de petite amie des années plus tôt, et en trouver une moins aventurière... Il regarda la Terre devenir minuscule sur les écrans devant lui.... Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Yamcha senti son désespoir augmenter, coincé entre une Terrienne friande d'exotisme et un Extra-Terrestre psychopathe...

A côté de lui, Bulma pensa 'Enfin partis ! Univers, tiens-toi prêt, me voil !'

* * *

J'ai lu quelque chose du même genre dans une autre fic, _ L'insigne Royale_ je crois : Végéta piquant les sacro-saintes fraises de Bulma. J'avais trouvé ça amusant alors je le replace ici   
Je ne suis pas bien sûre qu'il s'agisse du nom exact... c'est l'attaque que fait Yamcha pendant un tournoi de db, quand il se bat contre Shen  
Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Voilà que je me retrouve avec les même problème que Goku, mais je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais faire pan-pan... j'ai longtemps considéré Plume comme un garçon, mais j'ai lue pas mal de fic en anglais, et dedans, Plume est _toujours_ une fille... bon en attendant que quelqu'un réponde à la question du siècle, je vais continuer comme si c'était une fille... 


	12. Station B00 : Bibliothèque Galactique

**Passage**  
** Chapitre 12 – Station B-00, bibliothèque sidérale**

* * *

_18 Mai_

Le Système Solaire n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir, le Soleil une étoile parmi les autres. Le décollage s'était passé sans heurts, et Bulma en était ravie. Son vaisseau était beaucoup plus rapide que celui qui l'avait emmené sur Namek, le voyage serait certainement moins pénible que ce dernier. Et en cas d'ennui, il y avait Yamcha… Mais dans l'immédiat, il était temps de choisir une destination. Et Bulma doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une tâche monotone – ses goûts et ceux du Saïyen avaient peu de chance de concorder…

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Bulma, s'adressant surtout à Végéta. « J'aimerais commencer par une jolie planète, différente de la Terre mais pas trop dangereuse, où je pourrai faire du tourisme… »

« Nous allons sur la station B-00 » répondit Végéta. « C'est aux coordonnées X276-Y33-Z2489. »

« Qu'y a-t-il là-bas ? » questionna Bulma.

Végéta prit un air assez agacé pour répondre montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se transformer en guide touristique. « C'est le plus gros centre d'archivage de l'Univers. »

« Un centre d'archivage ? Est-ce qu'il y a des boutiques ? »

« C'est une bibliothèque, pas un club de vacances. »

« Ça m'a l'air terriblement ennuyeux ! » bouda Bulma. « Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre endroit ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu faire la-bas ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air du genre "rat de bibliothèque" pourtant, ne me dit pas que tu es un fana de lecture ! »

« Ça te regarde ?!? »

« Non, mais je veux savoir. » Bulma lui fit un sourire enchanteur, qui n'eut pas grand effet sur le Saïyen.

« Tu es trop curieuse » lui répondit-il.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas gentil ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Ça ne te coûte rien de me le dire. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je ne rentre pas les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur. »

Végéta roula des yeux, l'air à la fois dégoûté et irrité, mais consentit tout de même à répondre. « Je veux savoir ce que devient le reste de l'armée de Freezer. Voir si quelqu'un tente de prendre sa place. Et ne pense pas que tes menaces marcheront à chaque fois. »

« Pour t'engager ou pendre sa place ? » demanda Bulma, négligeant complètement la remarque du Saïyen, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore un peu plus.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! Maintenant, programme notre destination ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Non. Cette planète ne me plaît pas. »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! » explosa Végéta. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, alors évite de faire des caprices si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne dès notre prochain arrêt ! »

Yamcha les regardait se disputer. La question de leur première destination ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, et que ce soit Bulma ou Végéta qui choisisse, il s'y ennuierait probablement à mourir. Mais en attendant qu'ils prennent une décision, le spectacle devant lui l'amusait. Végéta n'avait apparemment pas encore compris à qui il avait affaire, Bulma ne se tairait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'aurait pas la partie facile, elle avait visiblement trouvé à qui parler en la personne du Saïyen ! Yamcha regretta que Krilin ou Tortue Géniale ne soit pas là, ils auraient pu prendre des paris sur qui allait gagner cet argument ! En même temps, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi… Bulma n'était pas commode, et Végéta encore pire. Ils n'apprécieraient probablement pas qu'on s'amuse ainsi à leurs dépends…

« ... Ce n'est pas juste. » murmura Bulma. Elle avait pu convaincre Végéta de les emmener, Yamcha et elle, parce qu'elle avait eu un moyen de pression. Mais maintenant ? Aucune menace ne pourrait convaincre le Saïyen de ne pas les "oublier" lors d'un prochain décollage. Il serait sans aucun doute capable de se débrouiller avec le vaisseau, et le plein de nourriture et de carburant étaient faits pour plusieurs mois. Elle était obligée de céder, et ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois. « Bien. Redis-moi les coordonnées de ta fichue bibliothèque. »

« X276-Y33-Z2489. » triompha Végéta, heureux d'avoir enfin le dernier mot dans une de leurs discussion. C'était ainsi que les choses étaient _toujours_ censées se passer.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour y arriver ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne connais pas la vitesse de cet escargot ! »

« C'est mon vaisseau que tu traites d'escargot ?! » s'offusqua Bulma. « Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé d'être désagréable ? Nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble, ce serait plus facile si tu abandonnais tes grands airs et ton hostilité, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non. Votre confort m'est totalement égal, et je n'ai aucune envie de socialiser avec des arriérés dans votre genre. »

« Arriérés ?!? C'est _toi_, le "singe de l'espace" ! Je suis une des… »

Bulma n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle était déjà collée contre un mur, nez à nez avec un Végéta visiblement furieux qui lui serrait la gorge si fort qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu prononcer la moindre parole d'excuse – si toutefois l'idée lui était venue.

« Retire ça tout de suite, sale Terrienne ! »

« Végéta du calme ! » intervint Yamcha. 'Chacun son tour de sauver l'autre' pensa-t-il. 'Je savais bien que partir en voyage avec ce Saïyen n'était pas une bonne idée !'

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » cracha Végéta.

« Le sort de ma petite amie me regarde ! Lâche-la ! »

« Sinon ? »

Yamcha inspira profondément, à la recherche du meilleur moyen d'aider Bulma. La force n'était pas de son côté, et les mots non plus. Il ne savait pas quel argument invoquer qui pourrait faire lâcher prise au Saïyen, ou le faire changer d'avis. Il décida finalement que la seule arme à sa disposition était l'honnêteté, s'il pouvait expliquer ce son point de vue au Saïyen enragé, il pourrait peut être le convaincre, ou au moins gagner assez de temps pour qu'il se calme.

« Sinon rien, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire et nous le savons tous les trois. Mais je trouve ton attitude… comment dire… puérile. On dirait un gosse frustré parce qu'il n'a pas eu le jouet qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas en cassant tous les autres que la situation s'améliorera ! Tu passes ton temps à nous insulter, et tu ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse la moindre remarque. Et je ne vois pas comment tu veux que Bulma s'excuse alors qu'elle ne peut visiblement même pas respirer ! »

« C'est tout ? Tu espères m'amadouer avec _ça_ ? Je n'aime pas qu'on insulte mon peuple ! Peut-être est-il temps que vous vous en aperceviez ! »

« Peut-être est-il temps que _tu_ t'aperçoives que _nous_ n'aimons pas ça non plus ! Tu nous as insulté le premier je te signale ! Et connaissant Bulma, je peux t'assurer que ce qu'elle a dit était sans méchanceté, tu n'as pas besoin de prendre la mouche. Mais admettons que nous sommes quittes pour cette fois, OK ? » proposa Yamcha.

Végéta prit visiblement son temps pour réfléchir à la question. Il avait légèrement relâcher la pression sur le cou de Bulma, lui permettant de respirer, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner si vite la partie. Finalement, ne trouvant rien à ajouter à ce qui venait d'être dit, il lâcha la Terrienne et quitta la pièce principale du vaisseau, pour se rendre dans une des cabines individuelles qu'il réquisitionna comme étant la sienne.

« Merci, Yamcha » articula péniblement Bulma tout en se massant la gorge et en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il ne réagit pas si violemment à ce que je dis, d'habitude… »

« Tu étais folle de penser qu'il n'était pas dangereux ! J'espère au moins que ça te servira de leçon » soupira Yamcha. Il savait que non.

« Bah, il ne s'est rien passé de grave finalement. Je vais aller le voir et lui expliquer que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, mais qu'il ferait bien lui-même de tenir sa langue à l'avenir. »

« Non tu n'iras pas ! » Yamcha se positionna entre elle et la porte, l'empêchant effectivement de se rendre là où était parti le Saïyen. « Je lui ai déjà dit tout ça, tu n'as aucune raison de remettre ta vie en danger si vite ! »

« Allons, Yamcha, tu dramatises ! » rigola Bulma, essayant de passer malgré tout.

« Je ne crois pas. Tu iras le voir si tu veux, mais plus tard. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre protester. Il y a certainement des choses plus intéressantes, que nous pouvons faire, toi et moi, maintenant que nous avons cette partie du vaisseau pour nous tout seuls… » ajouta Yamcha, de manière suggestive…

Quatre heures plus tard, Bulma et Yamcha avaient fini de faire le tour des "choses plus intéressantes" qu'ils pouvaient faire, du moins une bonne partie, qui les avait mis en appétit. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas être les seuls, puisque Végéta venait de réapparaître, également affamé si les bruits que produisait son estomac étaient d'une quelconque indication.

« J'espère que l'un de vous est doué pour la cuisine. Parce que je ne le suis définitivement pas. » annonça Bulma.

« Ça on avait déjà remarqué » rétorqua Végéta. « Je ne cuisine pas. »

« Je suppose que ça ne laisse que moi alors » dit Yamcha en forçant un sourire. Lui non plus n'aimait pas cuisiner, mais il jugea qu'il était un peu tôt pour débuter une nouvelle dispute avec le Saïyen. Surtout une dispute concernant la nourriture, ce n'était pas prudent. « Dommage que Plume(1) ne soit pas là, il se débrouille bien mieux que moi… »

Yamcha s'attela immédiatement aux fourneaux, essayant de se convaincre qu'un plat aussi simple que des pâtes devrait être dans ses cordes… c'était généralement le cas, mais il n'avait jamais eu à cuisiner pour une armée auparavant.

Yamcha s'était merveilleusement sorti de son épreuve de cuisine. Si merveilleusement qu'il avait été déclaré Maître Coq du vaisseau. Il avait d'abord protester, suggérant de que chacun s'y colle à son tour, mais Végéta s'y était catégoriquement oppos : il n'était pas question qu'il cuisine, et il n'avait aucune envie de mourir empoisonné. Bulma avait protesté à cette remarque, arguant que Végéta étant celui qui mangeait le plus, il pourrait faire un effort et cuisiner. Mais il avait été inébranlable, et Yamcha, connaissant bien les capacités de Bulma en la matière, s'était résolu à être le seul cuistot du groupe.

Les jours passants, il y avait pris goût. La vie à bord du vaisseau était plutôt monotone, et il trompait son ennui en préparant des plats insolites – pas toujours avec succès, ce qui l'obligeait à préparer parfois plusieurs fois le même repas. Mais ses efforts étaient récompensés : Bulma l'avait complimenté à plusieurs reprises, et Végéta était moins désagréable. Yamcha en venait même à penser qu'il pourrait se montrer un compagnon aussi 'plaisant' que Piccolo, si seulement il cessait de répéter à longueur de journée que son but était de tuer tous les Terriens, Carot en premier.

Dix jours terrestres s'étaient ainsi écoulés, Yamcha aux fourneaux, Végéta assis au poste de pilotage, contemplant les étoiles et perdu dans ses pensées, et Bulma râlant pour une raison quelconque, totalement ignorée par les deux hommes.

_28 Mai_

Dans une demi heure, ils arriveraient à la station B-00.

Bulma avait viré Végéta du siège de pilotage. Sur les écrans, on pouvait voir grossir une planète, mais ce n'était pas leur destination. Végéta avait expliqué que la station B-00 était en fait un satellite qui orbitait autour de cette planète. La planète en elle-même n'avait aucun intérêt, n'abritant ni vie, ni matériau précieux, et avait été choisie exactement pour cette raison : une planète neutre, dans une zone spatiale neutre, pour abriter les connaissances de l'Univers et les mettre à disposition d'êtres de toutes races, toutes religions, et tous partis politiques – du moins en théorie.

L'approche de la station se fit sans difficultés. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin visible, Bulma et Yamcha eurent le souffle coupé devant son énormité et la foule de vaisseaux qui y arrivaient ou en partaient. Des instructions leurs furent données par radio, que Végéta traduisit, et ils se posèrent dans un immense hangar déjà encombré d'appareils de toutes sortes.

Quitter le vaisseau fut une délivrance pour les deux Terriens. Le plus long voyage que Yamcha ait jamais fait avait été trois heures d'avion, une fois où Bulma l'avait forcé à l'accompagner à un meeting sur une découverte technologique révolutionnaire, dont il avait oublié jusqu'à la fonctionnalité. Et si Bulma avait déjà l'expérience du voyage sur Namek, rester enfermée dans une même pièce pendant plus de deux heures d'affilée la rendait folle (sauf s'il s'agissait de son labo).

« Que de monde ! » s'extasia Bulma. « Il y en a qui sont vraiment étranges… Yamcha, tu as vu celui-là ? On dirait qu'il a un bras qui lui pousse sur le front ! Et celui-ci ? Il ressemble à un croisement entre une pieuvre et un crocodile, avec des plumes !!! Oh, et celui là-bas… »

« Silence ! » interrompit Végéta. « A moins que tu ne veuilles te faire trancher la gorge par un alien susceptible ? »

« Tu peux parler… » murmura Bulma. « De toute façon, ils ne comprennent pas ce que je dis. »

« Tu crois ? Juste parce que tu n'en a rencontré aucun qui parle ta langue pour l'instant ne signifie pas que personne ne la parle ! Crois-moi, beaucoup peuvent te comprendre. Tu ferais mieux de te taire. »

« Si cette langue est tellement parlée, pourquoi aucun des panneaux sur ces murs ne sont-ils écrits avec ? Ils semblent pourtant traduits dans pas mal de langages, pourquoi pas celui-là ? » demanda Bulma.

« Parce qu'il n'est que parlé, et généralement par des gens peu recommandables. »

« Dans ton genre… » remarqua-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Saïyen. « Pourquoi… »

« Ça suffit les questions ! » coupa Végéta. Il se dirigea ver un guichet qui marquait l'entrée de la bibliothèque, et Bulma et Yamcha n'eurent d'autres possibilités que de le suivre, sous peine de se perdre dans la foule.

Végéta commença à discuter avec la… 'chose' derrière le guichet. Ça énerva Bulma de voir que s'il pouvait se montrer absolument odieux avec ses amis et elle, il semblait également capable de tenir une conversation polie avec de parfaits étrangers. Du moins polie dans une certaine mesure, car au bout de deux minutes de palabres, il devint visible qu'il s'agaçait, de même que la personne à qui il parlait. Le Saïyen fini par recourir à sa méthode de 'discussion' préférée : la violence. Il pointa un index prolongé d'une boule d'énergie vers son interlocuteur, qui sembla soudain diminué de volume, fouilla un moment sur son bureau, l'air complètement paniqué, et tendit finalement une carte à Végéta. La boule de feu disparut instantanément, et Végéta pris la carte, un prospectus qui ressemblait à un plan de la bibliothèque, et partit. Bulma et Yamcha se hâtèrent de le suivre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Bulma.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Végéta, je te parle ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien d'important » consentit-il à répondre.

« Mais encore ? » insista-t-elle.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. « Cet idiot refusait de me donner une carte d'entrée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de tout savoir ?? »

« Oui. »

Végéta soupira à nouveau, imité par Yamcha. « Il faut un laisser-passer spécial pour accéder à certains étages de la bibliothèque, mais je n'y ai pas droit » expliqua Végéta, réticent.

« Vraiment ? Ils ne donnent pas accès à tous les livres aux barbares comme toi ? » Bulma profitait de la foule pour ennuyer Végéta. Elle se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas un scandale dans un tel endroit, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir pu accéder aux informations qu'il cherchait. Effectivement, sa seule réaction à l'insulte de la Terrienne fut un regard assassin.

« Il n'y a pas de livres ici » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

« Pas de livres ? Dans une bibliothèque ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous autres Terriens considérez être une bibliothèque, mais ici, toutes les informations sont stockées sur ordinateur. Les livres, c'est totalement dépassé. »

« Pourtant, rien ne vaut de tenir un bon bouquin entre ses mains… Mais ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi y a-t-il des endroits où tu ne pourrais pas aller ? Et où ? »

« Je peux aller partout maintenant que j'ai cette carte. »

« Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question et tu le sais ! Tu es exaspérant et tu le fais exprès ! » bouda Bulma.

« Toi aussi tu es exaspérante, et hélas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ne peux-tu donc pas rester silencieuse plus de cinq minutes ? »

« C'est vrai ça, quelle bavarde… » glissa Yamcha.

« Yamcha ! » s'offusqua Bulma. « Une telle remarque ne m'étonne pas de la part de Végéta, mais toi ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

« Désolé… » répondit Yamcha, désireux de se faire oublier avant qu'elle ne se fâche contre lui. Bulma pouvait être redoutable parfois.

« Alors ? Végéta ? » persévéra Bulma.

« Alors QUOI !?! » explosa Végéta, à présent de très mauvaise humeur. Cette Terrienne mettait vraiment sa patience – très limitée dans le meilleur des cas – à rude épreuve ! « Ecoute, ça commence à bien faire ! Voilà un plan de la bibliothèque (il lui donna le prospectus qu'il avait pris à l'entrée), débrouille-toi avec ça. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure, et si vous n'êtes pas là, je pars sans vous ! » Sur ce, Végéta tourna les talons, et s'éloigna rapidement, plantant là les deux Terriens.

« Quel sale caractère ! » murmura Bulma. Yamcha approuva.

Végéta s'orienta rapidement et se rendit à un étage de la bibliothèque réservé à l'archivage de toutes les informations politiques et journalistiques de l'Univers. Il se fit une place devant un des terminaux (le pauvre étudiant qui venait de se faire projeter à travers la pièce ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit en jurant de ne plus jamais revenir), et commença ses recherches.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apprendre que ce qui restait de l'armée de Freezer (quelques soldats ambitieux mais sans réelles compétences, les seuls capables de réfléchir ayant péris sur Namek, ce qui donne une appréciation peu reluisante du niveau intellectuel des troupes de Freezer) se regroupait dans le secteur Jtiss, un amas d'étoiles situé à l'autre bout de l'Univers et abritant toutes sortes de pirates sans envergure. Aucun danger de ce côté là, donc.

Il orienta la suite de ses recherches sur la famille de Freezer. Ceux-ci ne valaient pas mieux que le tyran défunt, et étaient probablement ravis de voir disparaître un de leur concurrent direct. Mais ça ne les empêcherait pas de chercher à venger 'l'honneur familial' (comme si les Tsirijins savaient quoi que ce soit à propos de l'honneur) s'ils apprenaient où se trouvaient les responsables. De plus, le vide causé par la mort de Freezer présageait d'affrontements sanglants à venir dans toute la partie de l'Univers qu'il avait contrôlé – ce qui faisait un sacré paquet de planètes. Végéta ne tenait pas à se trouver coincé dans une de ces guerres.

Ce qu'il appris l'étonna. Cold et ce qui lui restait de ses fils n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux depuis plusieurs mois. Ils agissaient comme si la mort de Freezer ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid : pas de disputes d'héritage, pas de vendetta en cours… Au lieu de ça, ils semblaient investir tous leurs efforts dans un projet commun, allant même jusqu'à négliger leurs propres conquêtes territoriales. Mais Végéta eu beau éplucher tous les documents concernant de près ou de loin les Tsirijins, il ne put pas apprendre ce qu'était ce fameux projet. Il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance dans l'immédiat. Connaissant les lézards, ce serait probablement néfaste pour tout le monde, sauf eux. Mais ils ne semblaient pas prêts d'avoir terminé, et Végéta avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Notamment, un certain Carot.

Il éplucha tout ce qui avait pu être écrit au moment de la destruction de Namek, même les ragots les plus insignifiants, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant expliquer _comment_ Carot avait survécu, ou l'endroit où il se trouvait – en vain. Aucun article ne parlait d'un Saïyen inconnu voyageant dans l'espace. Personne ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé sur Namek, certains reporters concluaient même à une catastrophe naturelle !

Au moment où il allait conclure que personne ne savait rien et abandonner, Végéta eu son attention attirée par un rapport militaire (d'un groupe de révolutionnaires dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler) qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. L'article parlait d'un vaisseau de classe gamma-3, le même type que celui de Freezer, dans les alentours du système de Namek, quelques heures après la destruction de la planète. Le rapport n'identifiait pas clairement le vaisseau, ni sa raison de se trouver dans le secteur, mais les différentes hypothèses qu'il pouvait en tirer inquiétèrent Végéta.

Etait-il possible qu'il s'agisse du vaisseau de Freezer ? C'était fort peu probable, il l'avait mis en piteux état… mais si c'était le cas, qui était aux commandes ? Végéta doutait que Carot ait été capable de piloter un tel engin, mais si ce n'était pas lui, ça ne laissait que Freezer lui-même… ce qui était plus qu'alarmant.

Et s'il s'agissait d'un autre vaisseau ? Seuls les Tsirijins construisaient de tels appareils, et la présence de Cold, Cooler, ou un autre de ces lézards dans cette partie de l'Univers, quelques heures seulement après la mort de l'un d'entre eux, n'augurait rien de bon. Végéta repensa à ce projet top-secret sur lequel les Tsirijins travaillaient depuis quelques mois, et se demanda s'il y avait un rapport. En tout cas, la coïncidence était préoccupante.

Il décida d'en rester là et de rejoindre les Terriens. Le délai d'une heure qu'il avait fixé était écoulé depuis longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Bulma flânait à travers les gigantesques couloirs du centre d'archivage, Yamcha sur les talons. Le plan que lui avait donné Végéta ne lui servait strictement à rien, étant donné qu'elle était incapable de lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'aucun des ordinateurs ne proposait d'interface qu'elle puisse comprendre… bref, elle était larguée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, et s'ennuyait à mourir.

Elle décida d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec les extraterrestres qui évoluaient dans la bibliothèque. Végéta avait suggéré que beaucoup étaient capables de parler sa langue, et même s'il avait précisé qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de gens mal famés, elle ne se découragea pas.

Ses premiers essais furent infructueux, mais elle finit tout de même par trouver un alien qui la comprit. L'aspect de la créature n'était pas encourageant, et son accent encore pire, mais tout valait mieux que de déambuler sans rien à faire pendant une heure dans un endroit regorgeant de connaissances inaccessibles !

Bulma crut comprendre que cet alien se nommait Ajhgvilk'uz et venait de la planète Srrrondomsk, mais elle n'en serait jamais sûre. Ajhgvilk'uz était quelqu'un de charmant, malgré son aspect repoussant. Sa peau grasse était recouverte de verrues et son unique œil globuleux était plus jaune que blanc, mais comme il ne regarda jamais Bulma en face, elle s'autorisa à faire de même pendant qu'elle lui paraît, ce qui lui permis d'observer la foule d'êtres étranges qui les entouraient plutôt que son interlocuteur.

Srrrondomsk était une planète marchande, et Ajhgvilk'uz expliqua qu'il était étudiant, de passage sur la station B-00 pour approfondir ses connaissances sur le commerce intergalactique. Il jugeait qu'il avait assez travaillé pour la journée, et ayant du temps devant lui, proposa à Bulma et Yamcha de leur faire visiter certaines parties de la station qui ressemblaient plus à un musée qu'à un centre d'archivage. Yamcha fut un peu réticent, ne faisant pas confiance à un extraterrestre inconnu, mais Bulma se hâta d'accepter.

La visite elle-même n'intéressa pas beaucoup les deux Terriens, mais ils en apprirent énormément sur le gigantisme de la station B-00, composée de plusieurs milliers d'étages. Les trois quarts étaient fermés au public et abritait des livres et objets très anciens dont des reproductions étaient accessibles via les ordinateurs. Il y avait aussi une partie plus commerçante, offrant quelques restaurants, cafétérias, et commerces divers. Enfin, il y avait la 'ville', répartie sur une vingtaine d'étages, où logeait le personnel de la station, les visiteurs en séjours long (comme Ajhgvilk'uz), et où se trouvaient les Universités les plus réputées et les plus chères de tout l'Univers.

Bulma était littéralement suspendue aux lèvres baveuses d'Ajhgvilk'uz, mais Yamcha lui fit signe qu'il était temps de songer à rejoindre Végéta, s'ils ne voulaient pas finie leur vie dans la station. Ajhgvilk'uz leur indiqua la route à prendre pour rejoindre l'entrée, et ils se séparèrent.

Les deux Humains tournaient en rond depuis près d'une heure. Yamcha commençait à s'inquiéter et penser que Végéta était revenu avant la fin du délai et, décidant que les attendre ne servait à rien, était repartit sans eux. Il allait faire part de ses craintes à Bulma, quand le Saïyen arriva.

Bulma était prête à l'étriper pour avoir oser les faire attendre si longtemps, mais lorsqu'elle vit son air soucieux, elle se retint. Elle décida d'attendre qu'ils aient regagné le vaisseau pour lui demander ce qu'il avait découvert, et s'il savait où se trouvait Goku.

Mais avant de partir, elle voulait acheter un souvenir.

« Tu as pris ton temps, Végéta » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. « J'espère au moins que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Avant de partir, si on allait faire un tour dans une de ces boutiques, derrière nous ? J'ai terriblement envie d'acheter un de ces petits ordinateurs et de les étudier, ça pourrait faire faire un bond prodigieux à l'informatique sur Terre ! »

« Je ne doute pas une seconde que ce soit le cas » répondit Végéta, « mais c'est hors de question. Nous partons. »

« Comment ça ?! » demanda Bulma. « Tu nous as fait attendre pendant plus d'une heure, tu pourrais faire un effort et attendre quelques minutes de plus, que je m'achète un souvenir ! Egoïste ! »

« Bien » céda Végéta. « Et avec quel argent as-tu l'intention de payer ce souvenir ? »

« Eh bien… » hésita Bulma. « J'avais pensé que tu pourrais peut être… »

« Payer pour toi » fini Végéta. « N'y pense même pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as vécu chez moi pendant plusieurs mois, je ne t'ai pas demandé grand chose en échange ! Tu pourrais me faire un petit plaisir, non ? »

'Encore cet argument' pensa Végéta. Mais cette fois, ça ne marcherait pas. D'abord, il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit, et faire les boutiques prendrait plus de temps qu'il n'était disposé à en donner. Ensuite, il n'avait aucune envie de faire un cadeau à cette femelle égocentrique. Et surtout, il n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser pour de telles âneries.

« Non » répondit-il.

« Végéta ! S'il te plait ? » supplia Bulma, en battant des cils comme une professionnelle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'accepter, Végéta » expliqua Yamcha, fataliste. « Sinon, elle va bouder dans un coin pendant des jours et des jours… »

« Ça me convient parfaitement » rétorqua le Saïyen. « Au moins, pendant ce temps, elle se taira. »

C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Bulma sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion.

« Au contraire, Végéta ! Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, et je t'expliquerai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que ça t'aurais coûté moins cher de m'offrir cet ordinateur ! » Elle le vit réfléchir, ce qui était bon signe. « Je te promets que je ne te demanderai rien d'autre ! » ajouta-telle pour le rassurer.

« Bien, bien » lâcha-t-il, conscient que céder (mais c'était la dernière fois !) était le moyen le plus rapide de partir d'ici. « Tu as dix minutes pour choisir le modèle que tu veux et arriver jusqu'à la caisse ! »

« Merci, Veggie, je t'adore ! »

Bulma ne perdit pas plus de temps et fonça vers la boutique, suivie par Yamcha et Végéta, qui se posaient à peu près la même question : 'Veggie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ridicule ??'

Il n'y avait personne dans le magasin et il ne fallut pas cinq minutes à Bulma pour choisir la machine de ses rêves et faire comprendre à un vendeur qu'elle voulait l'acheter. Une fois à la caisse, Végéta donna plusieurs identifiants qui permirent de débloquer un compte qui, d'après la tête que faisait la caissière, ne devait pas être bien réglementaire. Mais elle accepta l'argent, et ils partirent, au grand soulagement du Saïyen.

Une heure plus tard, Bulma avait mis leur petit vaisseau en orbite autour de la planète qui abritait la bibliothèque intergalactique, et Végéta leur expliqua ce qu'il avait appris en étudiant les nouvelles des derniers mois. Les deux Terriens comprirent pourquoi le Saïyen avait eu l'air inquiet.

« Serait-il possible que Goku soit prisonnier à bord de ce vaisseau ? » demanda Yamcha.

« J'en doute » répondit Bulma.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tout simplement parce que si ça avait été le cas, il serait revenu lorsque Porunga lui en a donné l'occasion ! Non, soit Goku était le pilote de ce vaisseau, soit il a trouvé un autre moyen de quitter la planète. Mais où qu'il soit, il n'est pas en danger. »

« C'est aussi mon avis » dit Végéta.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On continue à le chercher ? » suggéra Yamcha.

Végéta pris un moment pour y réfléchir. Il avait quitter la Terre dans ce but, mais les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre sur les activités des Tsirijins l'inquiétaient. S'ils apprenaient qu'il avait survécu aux événements de Namek, il serait en danger. Mieux valait prendre ses précautions, et avoir une idée de ce qu'ils tramaient.

« Non » répondit-il finalement. « Carot retournera sur Terre quand il sera prêt, inutile de la traquer pour l'instant. On va aller sur Freezer 79, je suis curieux de savoir ce que préparent les Tsirijins. »

« Freezer 79 ? » questionna Bulma. « C'est quoi, ça ? »

« C'est la base qui supervisait toutes ses dernières opérations, dont Namek. S'il y a quelque part des choses que l'on puisse encore apprendre, c'est là. »

« Super » soupira Bulma. « Tout à fait le genre d'endroit où je rêvais de passer mes vacances. »

* * *

(1) finalement, on m'a dit que c'était un garçon…. 


	13. Freezer 79

Passage  
Chapitre 13 : Freezer 79

* * *

(( ... )) : langage extraterrestre  
« ... » : langage terrien

* * *

_  
Freezer 79, 3 juin_

Les deux techniciens de garde à la tour de contrôle jouaient au swit, un jeu de stratégie dont le but était de capturer les pions de l'adversaire, très prisé des militaires parce que le seul matériel nécessaire était quelques pions, facilement remplacés par des cailloux. L'un d'eux jetait de temps en temps un coup d'?il furtif aux consoles qu'ils étaient censés surveiller. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune alerte depuis plusieurs semaines, aucune raison donc de ne pas prendre un peu de bon temps.

Soudain, une alarme se déclencha. Un vaisseau venait d'être détecté, à l'intérieur du périmètre de la base ! Les deux gardes se précipitèrent à leur poste, cachant tant bien que mal leur jeu, alors que leur supérieur entrait dans la salle.

(( Que se passe-t-il ? )) demanda leur chef, le Major C'Ssdak.

(( Nous n'en savons rien, Monsieur )) répondit un des gardes. (( Il semblerait qu'un vaisseau soit parvenu à se glisser jusqu'à la zone bêta. ))

(( Comment est-ce possible ? Ce vaisseau aurait dû être détecté bien avant ça ! ))

(( Hum... Nous... nous ne savons pas, Monsieur... )) balbutia l'autre garde, rouge d'embarras - ce qui donnait une teinte étrange à sa peau naturellement bleue. (( C'est un très petit vaisseau, il est possible, que nos radars aient été incapables de le repérer... ))

(( Nos radars sont conçus pour détecter des vaisseaux individuels ! Ne me dites pas que ce vaisseau là est plus petit que ça ! ))

(( N... Non, Monsieur. Peut-être est-il muni d'un dispositif de camouflage ? ))

(( Ou peut-être n'étiez-vous pas assez attentifs ! )) tonna le Major. (( Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, mettez-moi en contact avec cet intrus ! ))

Les deux techniciens se hâtèrent de rechercher une fréquence radio captée par le vaisseau. Ils en trouvèrent une en un temps record, inquiets pour leurs carrières...

(( Vaisseau inconnu, répondez ! )) commanda le Major, dès que la liaison fut établie.

A l'autre bout, seuls des parasites leur répondirent.

(( Vaisseau inconnu, répondez !! )) répéta le militaire. (( Vous vous trouvez dans une zone de haute sécurité, si vous ne répondez pas, nous serons contraints de vous abattre. ))

(( Une zone de haute sécurité ? )) se moqua une voix. (( Et vous ne nous repérez que maintenant ? Les choses se sont bien relâchées, depuis la mort de Freezer, n'est-ce pas ? ))

(( Vaisseau inconnu, je vous répète que vous êtes dans une zone interdite. Partez immédiatement, ou nous vous détruirons ! )) menaça le Major, agacé par la réponse des occupants du vaisseau.

(( Quelle autorité pensez-vous avoir, pour nous ordonner de partir de la sorte ? ))

(( Je suis le Major C'Ssdak ! J'ai toute autorité sur cette base ! ))

(( Major, Heh ? La dernière fois que je suis passé, C'Ssdak, vous n'étiez qu'un petit soldat de rien du tout. Félicitations pour la promotion. )) Le ton de l'inconnu démentait ses propos.

Le Major était maintenant rouge de colère - si l'on peut dire. Ses plumes, d'habitude parfaitement lissées, se dressaient follement sur sa tête, la faisant tripler de volume.

(( Qui êtes-vous pour m'insulter ainsi ? Et que venez vous faire dans cette zone de l'espace ? )) demanda le Major, en essayant de rester calme et de faire primer le devoir sur ses émotions.

(( Je suis Végéta. Et ce que je viens faire ici ne vous regarde pas. ))

(( Oh... )) Le Major ne savait plus quoi répondre. Végéta. Le Saïyen était censé avoir péri sur Namek, comme de nombreux autres. Son retour permettrait peut être d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce qui avait capoté dans le plan parfait de Freezer, mais c'était peu probable. Le guerrier n'avait jamais été très sociable, et peu de gens osaient l'approcher. De plus, si on en croyait les rumeurs qui avaient couru dans la base au moment du départ de Freezer, la loyauté de Végéta envers le Tsirijin était plus que contestable. Si tel était le cas, il avait tout intérêt à garder ces informations pour lui.

(( Eh bien, Major )) reprit Végéta, (( allez-vous nous indiquer un endroit pour nous poser ? ))

(( Ou...Oui, oui, bien sûr )) balbutia C'Ssdak. (( Soldat Rimman, transmettez des coordonnées d'atterrissage à Végéta. ))

(( Bien, Monsieur. ))

Le soldat n'avait pas fini de répondre que le Major avait déjà quitté la pièce, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'aire d'atterrissage pour accueillir le visiteur. Il ignorait ce que le Saïyen venait faire sur cette base, mais s'il espérait en prendre le contrôle, C'Ssdak défendrait chèrement sa place !

Bulma posa le vaisseau là où Végéta lui indiqua. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de comprendre la discussion entre Végéta et les militaires de la base pour déduire que leur interlocuteur n'était pas ravi de voir débarquer le Saïyen. Ça ne la surprenait pas : elle imaginait très bien Végéta se faire une réputation de brute à éviter au maximum partout où il passait.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau. La planète était encore pire que ce que Bulma et Yamcha avaient pu imaginer. Le ciel était noir, comme s'il faisait nuit. Pourtant, à en juger par l'activité qui régnait dans le spatioport, on devait être en pleine journée. Durant l'atterrissage, ils avaient pu constater que les alentours de la base étaient totalement désertiques. La base elle-même n'était qu'un assemblage de blocs de préfabriqués, posés au hasard. Le tout donnait une désagréable impression de 'toc'. Tout ici semblait faux, jusqu'à la présence de vie sur cette planète désolée.

(( Bienvenue sur Freezer 79, Monsieur Végéta )) fit un être couvert de plumes et vêtu d'une armure ressemblant à celle du Saïyen.

« Inutile de faire des ronds de jambe, C'Ssdak, je sais que vous préféreriez que je ne sois pas là. » répondit Végéta en changeant le langue, de façon à ce que Bulma et Yamcha puissent suivre la discussion. Il se moquait du confort des deux Terriens, mais Bulma n'était pas idiote, et elle pourrait peut être remarquer quelque chose qui lui échapperait. Ils n'étaient pas réellement en territoire ennemi, mais mieux valait être un peu trop prudent.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda le Major. Il voulait apprendre la raison de la venue du Saïyen mais sans que ce soit trop évident. Lui aussi préférait être prudent.

« Conduisez-nous dans la salle de supervision des missions » ordonna Végéta. C'était la salle où des techniciens entièrement dévoués à Freezer surveillaient les guerriers envoyés en missions. Nul doute que tout ce qui avait pu se passer sur Namek avait été enregistré et consigné dans cette salle.

« Mais...Monsieur Végéta, l'accès à cette salle est réservé au personnel de la base, vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Je sais à qui est réservée cette salle » coupa Végéta. « Conduisez-nous là-bas avant que je ne perde patience. »

La simple idée d'un Végéta de mauvaise humeur suffit à décider le Major. Tout bien réfléchi, il était même prêt à lui céder la place de commandant de cette base, de toute l'armée de Freezer même, si ça pouvait lui éviter de s'attirer la fureur du Saïyen. Il avait entendu énormément de rumeurs, et avait même été témoin de quelques-uns des nombreux accès de colère de Végéta, et ceux qui se trouvaient dans les parages avaient une tendance malheureuse à finir en charpie. Ça amusait peut-être Freezer, mais C'Ssdak préférait ne pas être victime de ce genre de démonstration.

Bulma observait ce qui l'entourait. C'était dans ce genre d'endroit que Végéta avait passé la majorité de sa vie... elle comprenait pourquoi il avait un caractère si difficile. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait quitté très tôt sa planète, et cet endroit ne paraissait pas propice à l'épanouissement d'un enfant...

Les militaires qu'ils croisaient les saluaient respectueusement. Certains jetaient des coups d'?il anxieux vers Végéta, tous semblaient curieux de sa présence et celle de Yamcha mais, en bons soldats, aucun ne posa de questions.

Comme ils progressaient dans les couloirs de la base, Bulma fut étonnée d'apercevoir quelques civils, mais elle se raisonna en pensant que les militaires ne pouvaient pas tout faire. Ces gens n'étaient d'ailleurs pas réellement des civils, mais juste des militaires en permission, des cuisiniers, du personnel d'entretien, ou médical. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus - ce qui l'avait fait les remarquer - était que la plupart d'entre eux adressaient de légers saluts, voir même des sourires, directement à Végéta. Il n'y répondait pas, bien sûr, mais le simple fait qu'il en reçoive avait de quoi intriguer. Bulma se demanda pourquoi ces personnes montraient aimables, alors que les soldats, eux semblaient si craintifs, voir hostiles...

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de supervision, et sur un geste du Major, un des soldats laissa sa place à Végéta, qui commença à explorer les rapports concernant Namek. Curieuse, Bulma se plaça derrière lui. Durant la semaine qu'il leur avait fallut, pour venir jusqu'ici, elle avait étudié l'ordinateur acheté au centre d'archivage. Elle avait eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour commencer à comprendre comment il fonctionnait, surtout que Végéta avait refusé de l'aider, mais elle était à présent capable de reconnaître certains des symboles de l'alphabet galactique... pas assez, hélas, pour comprendre ce que lisait Végéta.

Végéta fit afficher tous les rapports relatifs à Namek. Le premier datait de sa première visite sur Terre, alors que sa conversation avec Nappa concernant Namek et les Dragon Balls avait été interceptée par Freezer... Végéta se maudit encore une fois pour son imprudence, qui lui avait coûté la vie, au sens propre.

Les rapports suivants décrivaient toute l'aventure, du point de vue de Freezer. Végéta n'apprit rien de nouveau : aussitôt arrivé sur la planète, Freezer avait commencé sa chasse aux Dragon Balls, les arrachant de force à leurs gardiens. Puis trois vaisseaux s'étaient posés : un vaisseau inconnu, rapidement identifié comme celui des Terriens, puis le sien, et enfin, celui de Kiwi. Les morts de Kiwi et Dodoria étaient enregistrées, puis sa brève capture, le vol des Dragon Balls, la disparition de Zarbon. Freezer avait été furieux, et avait fait appel au Commando Ginue...

Ensuite... Végéta eu beau chercher, il n'y avait plus rien. Le dernier rapport mentionnait le départ des Ginues de Yardrat, puis il n'y avait plus rien...

Végéta était étonné. Certes, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose d'intéressant pendant les quarte jours qui avaient précédés l'arrivée de Ginue et de ses hommes sur Namek, puis les événements s'étaient précipités, laissant peu de place à la rédaction d'un rapport détaillé. Malgré tout, l'absence TOTALE de ceux-ci avait de quoi surprendre. Même l'arrivée des Ginues n'était pas enregistrée, ce qui était anormal.

« C'Ssdak ? » appela Végéta. « Où sont les rapports concernant la mort de Freezer ? »

« Je l'ignore » répondit le Major, un peu étonné par la question. Le Saïyen avait été témoin des événements, pourquoi voulait-il consulter les rapports ?

« Faites venir le responsable des archives Namek. »

« Il est mort, Monsieur. »

« Alors, son remplaçant. »

« Il... Il n'y en a pas, Monsieur. » C'Ssdak commençait à se sentir mal. Pourquoi Végéta voulait-il voir _justement_ ces rapports-là ?? « En fait, toute l'équipe chargée de la surveillance de Namek a été retrouvée assassinée, il y a deux mois. Et les rapports que vous cherchez ont disparut. »

« Assassinée ? » répéta Végéta. « Par qui et pour quoi ? »

« Personne ne le sait. »

Végéta soupira. Soit le Major ne savait rien, soit il ne voulait pas partager ses informations. Le Saïyen opta plutôt pour la seconde possibilité.

« Montrez-moi les résultats de l'enquête. » demanda-t-il, certain toutefois que la réponse ne serait pas à son goût.

« Il... Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête » murmura le militaire, conscient que son attitude était idiote : les Saïyens avaient une bonne ouïe, et si Végéta n'avait pas entendu, il lui ferait simplement répéter...

« Pas d'enquête ?! » Végéta était abasourdi. « Une équipe de surveillance est retrouvée assassinée, ses rapports disparaissent, et vous ne faites pas d'enquête ? Quel genre de commandant êtes-vous donc ? »

« Hum... vous devez comprendre que la situation était difficile... la mort de Freezer a durement touché notre organisation, il était plus urgent de stabiliser la situation et d'étouffer les rebellions , que de mener cette enquête. » répondit C'Ssdak, espérant que le Saïyen ne devinerait pas la vérité sous ses propos.

Peine perdue.

« Je vois. La mort du Général Flins, habituellement chargé de la surveillance des missions où Freezer était directement impliqué, a du grandement servir votre promotion. » Le Major blêmit sous l'accusation, ce qui heureusement passa inaperçu auprès de son interlocuteur, grâce au duvet de plume qui lui couvrait le visage.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que contenaient ces rapports de si précieux que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de les effacer. » reprit Végéta. « Puisque plus personne ne le sait, trouvez-moi un technicien capable de restaurer les données perdues. »

« Nous avons déjà essayer. Mais personne n'a réussi. » répondit C'Ssdak. « Croyez-moi ! » se hâta-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air contrarié du Saïyen. « Ce qui concernait la mort de Freezer m'intéressait puisque j'ai reprit le commandement de cette base. Qui que ce soit qui en soit responsable, j'aimerais connaître son identité ! »

Végéta réfléchit. C'Ssadk ne disait sans doute qu'une partie de la vérité. Si, comme il l'affirmait, ces rapports étaient importants pour lui, il aurait dû mener une enquête. Puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il connaissait déjà les responsables, et que ceux-ci le terrifiaient. Suffisamment pour qu'il ose lui mentir. Quels que soient les moyens de pressions que Végéta pourrait utiliser, le Major ne parlerait pas. Ce qui ne rendait la situation que plus inquiétante encore. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important le jour de la mort de Freezer. Quelque chose que, bien que sur place, Végéta n'avait pas remarqué. C'était probablement lié à la présence d'un autre vaisseau Tsirijin dans les environs de Namek au moment de sa destruction - en tout cas, cette hypothèse justifiait les craintes du Major.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici. Si les Tsirijins étaient vraiment à l'origine de la disparition des données, même le plus doué des pirates de l'Univers ne pourrait rien dénicher. Ils étaient venus jusqu'ici pour rien - sinon trouver de nouvelles questions.

« Nous partons » décida Végéta.

« Déjà ? » protesta Bulma. « Nous avons voyager pendant une semaine pour rester ici à peine une demi-heure ?? »

« Oui. » rétorqua le Saïyen. « Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, vous pouvez rester ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour poursuivre mon voyage. »

« Non, merci. » fit Bulma. « Je préfère encore ta compagnie, au moins, je suis habituée à ton sale caractère. »

Végéta ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, et pris la direction du spatioport, les deux Terriens sur les talons. Le Major fut ravi de les voir partir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda Yamcha une fois harnaché à son siège du poste de pilotage.

« On pourrait s'arrêter sur une planète avec des boutiques et des gens aimables, pour une fois« suggéra Bulma sans y croire.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de Végéta, qui s'installa aux commandes et commença à préparer le décollage sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.

« Végéta, c'est ma place ! » protesta Bulma. « Depuis quand sais-tu piloter ? »

« Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne sais que les 'OVNIS" existent, Femme. »

« Correction » reprit Bulma, excédée par la réponse volontairement hors-sujet. « Depuis combien de temps sais-tu piloter MON vaisseau ?! »

« Tu crois donc que je n'ai rien fait ces derniers jours ? Je t'ai observée, et cette quincaillerie flottante n'est qu'une pâle copie des technologies que j'ai introduit sur Terre. Ce n'était pas difficile. »

« Bien, bien » concéda Bulma. « Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le poste de pilotage de ma 'quincaillerie'. Certains systèmes ne sont pas qu'une copie, et je ne voudrais pas que tu appuies sur le mauvais bouton. »

« Mais bien sûr » répondit Végéta d'un ton faussement conciliant. « Etant donné que tu as construit cet engin, tu sauras certainement quels boutons correspondent à des systèmes défaillants. »

Il se leva avec un sourire cruel. Une fois Bulma assise à sa place, il lui donna les coordonnées de la planète où il comptait se rendre, et Bulma les entra dans l'ordinateur de navigation. Dès qu'ils seraient suffisamment éloignés de la planète, celui-ci calculerait une route sûre vers leur destination, et l'attente propre aux voyages spatiaux reprendrait. Bulma ce demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu leur trouver de si passionnant par le passé - la réalité n'était pas à la hauteur de ses rêves d'enfant.

« Pour en revenir à ma question » glissa Yamcha, toujours aussi peu sûr de lui lorsqu'il devait s'adresser au Saïyen, « où allons-nous ? »

« Namek » répondit Végéta, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction des Terriens. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Bulma passe de la stupeur à la terreur, en se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé sur la planète prétendument paisible, à l'incrédulité lorsqu'elle se souvint que ladite planète n'existait plus.

« Namek ? » reprit Yamcha. « Ai-je raté quelque chose ? Il me semblait qu'elle avait explosé. Où bien peut-être l'avais-tu oublié, Végéta ? »

Végéta ne s'offusqua pas de la moquerie. Il se contenta de toiser l'Humain, et de répondre de son ton le plus méprisant :

« En effet; Nous n'allons donc pas sur la planète elle-même, mais dans son système stellaire. C'est là que Carot a été vu pour la dernière fois, et c'est par là que nous allons commencer les recherches. Nous allons explorer toutes planètes habitables en partant de l'emplacement de Namek, et jusqu'à le retrouver. »

« Un plan brillant, si ce n'est qu'il ne risque de prendre des milliers d'années ! » se plaignit Bulma. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de passer le reste de sa vie enfermée dans un vaisseau, en compagnie de Végéta pour tout arranger !!

« La patience est une vertu » répondit-il.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » murmura Bulma, sceptique.

« D'ailleurs » reprit Végéta, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, « ça ne prendra pas si longtemps. Après tout, il faudra bien qu'il retourne sur Terre un jour. »

Bulma soupira. De toutes façons, l'épisode de la Station B-00 lui avait appris qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Végéta. Ils iraient là où il voulait, et pas ailleurs. Autant prendre son mal en patience, et essayer de rendre le voyage le moins désagréable possible.

« Dans combien de temps y serons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Trois jours » lâcha Végéta. Puis il quitta le poste de pilotage et se dirigea vers sa cabine, coupant cours à toute discussion. Il s'y enferma avec l'intention de ne pas en ressortir avant trois jours.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Vous avez détesté ?  
Quelque chose vous a étonné ?  
Vous avez des suggestions à faire ?  
Contactez-moi !


	14. Mauvaise fortune

**Passage **

**Chapitre 14 - Mauvaise fortune **

_Système de Namek, 6 juin_

Yamcha était dans le poste de pilotage. Il surveillait les différents panneaux de contrôle, sans trop savoir toutefois ce que signifiaient les affichages... La technologie ne l'avait jamais passionné, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et puis, ils pouvaient arriver à destination à tout instant, quelque chose devrait bien bouger à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira, pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée. Il avait pensé qu'un voyage dans l'espace serait excitant, voir dangereux. Pas que la perspective d'un voyage dangereux l'ait vraiment attiré d'ailleurs, non, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Bulma affronter ça seule. Ou avec Végéta.

Il comprenant mieux maintenant ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué à propos de son précédent voyage : ce n'était qu'ennuie. Il n'y avait rien à voir à travers la verrière du cockpit, à part le vide spatial. Jamais auparavant Yamcha n'aurait cru qu'on pouvait se lasser du spectacle des étoiles... Pourtant, après avoir passé deux jours à les regarder sans aucune autres distractions, il avait l'impression de le connaître par coeur, ce spectacle.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté la base de Freezer 79. Trois jours que Végéta était enfermé dans sa cabine, n'en sortant que pour chercher de quoi se nourrir. Yamcha ne savait pas comment le Saïyen faisait pour supporter la solitude... Au moins, il avait pu passer la première journée avec Bulma. Mais il semblerait qu'il lui ait fait une remarque désobligeante, bien qu'il soit incapable de se souvenir laquelle. Ce qui était certain, c'est que elle aussi, depuis deux jours, restait enfermée seule dans sa cabine. Ce qui ne laissait plus que le poste de pilotage à Yamcha.

Il soupira encore... Il espérait que ce qu'ils auraient à faire dans le système de Namek serait intéressant. Même pas forcément beaucoup - juste un petit peu intéressant. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là à ne rien faire...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bulma arriva et s'assit dans le siège de pilotage. Elle examina quelques consoles, fit afficher un rapport sur l'état du vaisseau et leur position, puis se cala confortablement dans son siège, sans même un regard pour Yamcha.

Celui-ci retint difficilement un nouveau soupir, de frustration cette fois. Elle pouvait être vraiment têtue et irritante ! Mais le lui dire, ou lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça, ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il se décida pour un sujet plus sûr.

« Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ? »

« Encore une demi-heure. » répondit-elle froidement. Apparemment, elle était toujours fâchée.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Yamcha était prêt à se risquer à poser la question taboue (« Mais que diable t'ai-je donc fait ! »), quand Végéta arriva. La même pensée traversa alors l'esprit des deux Terriens : quel soulagement ! Aucun d'eux n'auraient cru un jour penser cela de la présence de _Végéta_...

Le Saïyen s'installa dans le dernier siège et se mit, lui aussi, à attendre. Peu de temps après, un signal sonore retentit : ils arrivaient, et il était temps de repasser sur les commandes manuelles du vaisseau. Bulma coupa l'auto pilote, et fit ralentir l'engin. Devant eux, les soleils de Namek apparurent - trois boules en dégradé de jaune orangé sur un fond noir... Yamcha se rendit compte que, finalement, il n'était pas encore tout à fait blasé...

« Quel est le plan, maintenant ? » demanda Bulma.

« Il reste deux planètes dans le système. » répondit Végéta. « Nous allons nous en approcher et voir si elles sont viables pour un Saïyen. Dans ce cas, nous ferons un tour de reconnaissance pour savoir si quelqu'un s'y est posé, et nous interrogerons les autochtones s'ils y en a - ce qui ne sera pas le cas ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Mais encore ? » rouspéta Bulma. « Tu ne peux donc pas répondre à une question de manière _un peu_ élaborée ? »

Végéta haussa les épaules. « J'ai étudié ce système avant d'y venir la dernière fois. Les cartes spatiales indiquent trois planètes, une seule habitée par des êtres intelligents. Est-ce assez élaboré pour toi, ou dois-je t'expliquer comment j'en ai déduis que nous ne rencontrerions personne ? »

« Ça ira, merci. Bien, trouvons la première planète, et voyons ce que l'on peut y apprendre. »

Bulma lança un scan rapide des alentours du vaisseau. Son radar n'était pas tout à fait assez puissant pour explorer tout le système, mais il alla tout de même assez loin pour repérer une des planètes. Avec un peu de chance, ils repéreraient la seconde en s'approchant de celle-là - elle n'avait aucune envie de donner une nouvelle raison à Végéta de se moquer d'elle et de son matériel !

Il leur fallut à peine cinq minutes pour arriver près de la planète. Bulma lança le petit vaisseau dans l'atmosphère, et fit des relevés élémentaires de l'air et de la pression. Après une rapide analyse, Végéta décréta qu'il était inutile de rester plus longtemps : un Saïyen n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques minutes dans cette atmosphère trop riche en souffre.

Bulma prit son temps avant de faire repartir le vaisseau. Elle voulait d'abord prendre des photos de la planète, et faire d'autres relevés topologiques et atmosphériques. Et surtout, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour repérer la seconde planète. Ce qui fut heureusement rapide. Assez pour qu'elle puisse réellement faire d'autres relevés sur celle-ci, sans éveiller les soupçons de Végéta.

Ils s'approchèrent de la seconde planète et le même scénario se déroula : entrée dans l'atmosphère, relevés d'air, analyse. Pour ce qui était de l'excitation, ce ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui, pensa Yamcha. Mais cette fois, l'air était respirable.

Bulma fit faire un tour de la planète à son vaisseau. Ils ne repérèrent aucun endroit montrant les traces de l'atterrissage d'un vaisseau, mais ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Passer juste au-dessus d'une telle marque aurait été un sacré coup de veine ! Yamcha et Végéta examinaient également la surface de la planète grâce à leur ki, tandis que Bulma faisait de même avec ses appareils, mais aucun d'eux ne remarqua de puissance susceptible d'appartenir à Goku. Par acquis de conscience, Végéta décida qu'il fallait tout de même se poser et explorer la planète. Ni Bulma ni Yamcha ne s'en plaignirent.

Bulma posa le vaisseau dans une petite plaine, puis ils sortirent. Bulma fit surprise par la faible gravité : à environ la moitié de celle de la Terre, elle n'en était pas encore à faire des bonds comme les astronautes des dessins animés, mais c'était tout de même déstabilisent. Elle fut jalouse de constater que Yamcha et Végéta n'avaient pas les mêmes difficultés, mais c'était compréhensible puisque Yamcha s'était déjà entraîné à forte gravité, et Végéta, lui, devait avoir visité toutes sortes de planètes étranges...

« Comment visite-t-on cette planète ? » demanda Yamcha. « En faire le tour à pied risque de prendre un moment... »

Végéta constata que l'Humain prenait de l'assurance lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Chacune de ses remarques était plus sarcastique que la précédente. Hélas, elles ne gagnaient par contre pas en intelligence, bien au contraire... Comme la majorité des fois précédentes, la réponse se résuma à un grognement, tandis qu'il s'envolait dans une direction choisie au hasard.

« Eh bien, je suppose que j'ai ma réponse » murmura Yamcha. « Tout de même, je préférerais quelques mots à cette version 'Homme des cavernes'. »

« Tu n'as qu'à poser des questions pertinentes » rétorqua sèchement Bulma.

« C'était une blague! » se défendit-il. « Pourquoi prends-tu toujours son parti ! »

« Je ne prends pas son parti! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Simplement, je sais qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, à moins que ce ne soit à son avantage. Et qu'il ne rate pas une occasion de nous ridiculiser. Inutile de lui en fournir les moyens! Sinon, ce voyage deviendra _vraiment_ insupportable. »

« Ok, ok... J'en prends note pour la prochaine fois. On le suit ? »

« Suis-le si tu veux, moi je préfère rester ici et étudier les alentours. Je ne vous serais pas très utile de toute façon, et puis j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble la vie sur les autres planètes. Végéta n'a pas l'air disposé à nous laisser le moindre temps pour mes recherches, tant il est obsédé par les siennes, alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite! »

o---o

Végéta volait sans but précis. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien - Carot n'était pas venu sur cette planète. Mais à lui aussi, le voyage pesait. Il avait beau y être habitué depuis longtemps, l'inaction forcée le rendait fou. Il _fallait_ qu'il bouge. Qu'il détruise quelque chose. 

Il était ravi que les deux Terriens ne l'aient pas suivi. Ça lui laissait la possibilité de donner sa pleine mesure sans se soucier d'eux. Il volait au maximum de sa vitesse, appréciant la caresse du vent sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Puis il trouva un courant ascensionnel et sa laissa porter, diminuant progressivement son énergie pour laisser la masse d'air chaud faire tout le travail. Lorsqu'il perdit le courant, il se laissa tomber en chute libre. Arrivé quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, il reprit de l'altitude, et le manège recommença.

Plus jeune, il avait souvent 'danser' ainsi avec les courants. Les fois les plus excitantes avaient été des nuits d'orage, alors que l'obscurité et l'eau rendait le sol invisible, et l'électricité déréglait son scouter. La possibilité de finir foudroyé à tout instant ajoutait du piment. Mais ces brefs moments de liberté avaient été illusoires. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas de base à rejoindre, pas de supérieur attendant un rapport. Juste lui et le vent.

Il repartit de plus belle, le futur - et Carot - oubliés. Seul comptait l'instant présent.

o---o

Bulma et Yamcha étaient retournés au vaisseau. Ils s'étaient baladés dans un rayon d'un millier de kilomètres, sans rencontrer autre chose que des plantes et des insectes. Bulma avait effectué plusieurs relevés sur les plantes, qu'elle avait ensuite placés dans une capsule congélateur de manière à pouvoir les étudier à loisir plus tard. Elle n'avait par contre pas touché aux insectes : ceux-ci la répugnaient !

Tout en surveillant Bulma et les environs, à l'affût de tout danger potentiel, Yamcha avait surveillé la progression de Végéta. Il avait capté des changements drastiques dans le ki du Saïyen - tantôt très haut, tantôt quasi inexistant. Il n'avait rien repéré qui ait pu être à l'origine de ces changement. Végéta ne semblait ni plongé dans un combat, ni en danger, et Yamcha n'y avait pas prêté plus attention.

Mais cela faisait à présent cinq heures qu'ils l'attendaient et, à nouveau, le temps semblait long. Bulma avait rangé ses échantillons, puis les avait ressortis pour commencer leur étude, et les avait à nouveau rangés. Maintenant, elle aspirait à quitter cette planète et aller voir ailleurs.

Végéta les fit attendre encore une heure. A peine revenu, il ordonna un départ immédiat, sans se soucier du fait que les Terriens étaient à moitié endormis - l'horloge du vaisseau indiquait plus de quatre heure du matin !

« Où va-t-on, maintenant ? » demanda Bulma en étouffant un bâillement,

« Montre-moi une carte de ce coin de l'espace » commanda Végéta en guise de réponse.

« Je doute que ce que j'ai te convienne. Les seul points répertoriés dessus sont ici, la Terre, et les endroits où nous nous sommes arrêtés. »

« Formidable » soupira Végéta. « Dans ce cas, il faut se connecter à GalacNet pour en récupérer une un peu plus _complète_.

« GalacNet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le réseau de communication intergalactique. On peut y trouver tout ce qui a trait à l'astronavigation, entre autres choses. »

« Je vois. Une sorte d'Internet à l'échelle de l'Univers. Et comment fait-on ? »

« Si tu as bien recopié les vaisseaux qui t'ont servis de modèle, il doit y avoir quelque part une interface de connexion. Une fois branchée, il faut saisir un code pour avoir accès aux informations. Le réseau est assez intelligent pour s'adapter à toutes les formes de communication connues, donc tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir sans mon aide. »

« Ah oui, je vois de quoi tu veux parler » dit Bulma, l'air un peu embêtée. « Mon père avait trouvé ça sur l'appareil qu'il a modifié pour Goku. Mais ni lui ni moi n'avons réussi à saisir un code valide, alors je n'ai pas trouvé utile d'en équiper ce vaisseau... »

Végéta resta interdit un moment. Tous les vaisseaux de l'Univers étaient équipé de ce dispositif, du plus gros vaisseau marchand à la minuscule capsule de transport utilisée par les soldats de Freezer. Il était persuadé que même les vaisseaux des Nameks en étaient pourvus, la technologie était assez ancienne pour ça. Et _elle_ ne l'avait pas mis... Jusqu'à quel point les Terriens pouvaient-ils être désespérants ? Il expira doucement, tentant de relâcher en même temps un peu de sa frustration...

« Ton ordinateur » finit-il par dire. « Il doit être muni d'un récepteur, mais il ne sera pas assez puissant pour capter un signal d'ici. Cette partie de l'espace est plutôt isolée, même lorsque Namek existant encore. En se plaçant aux limites du système, on devrait pouvoir capter quelque chose. Sinon, il faudra bricoler pour amplifier les signaux. »

« Très bien » dit Bulma. « Je vais nous placer en orbite aux frontières du système, puis j'irai chercher mon ordinateur. Mais il faudra que tu le branches toi-même : je ne maîtrise pas encore tout ! En tout cas, tu peux me dire merci, si je n'avais pas insister pour l'acheter... »

« Je te conseille de te taire » se fâcha Végéta. « Si tu avais construit ce vaisseau correctement, nous n'aurions pas ce problème. »

« Bien, bien, Mr Grognon-Jamais-Content. Je me tais. »

Bulma fit décoller le vaisseau, et le manuvra pour l'emmener en orbite, sous le regard noir de Végéta.

Une fois le vaisseau stabilisé aux limites du système, Bulma alla chercher son ordinateur. A peine la machine allumée, Végéta s'en empara et tapa quelques commandes. Bulma observait ce qu'il faisait mais, incapable qu'elle était de lire les textes, ça ne lui apportait pas grand chose.

Végéta fit afficher une carte des étoiles en trois dimensions. Il se déplaça dans cet Univers virtuel jusqu'à atteindre leur position actuelle, puis demanda à voir la liste des planètes avoisinantes, dans l'ordre croissant de distance. Il élimina les planètes non viables pour un Saïyen : inutile de perdre du temps à visiter des endroits où Carot ne pouvait pas se trouver. Après ça, il lui restait encore une cinquantaine de planètes dans un rayon de 1000 années lumières (1). Carot n'avait sans doute pas pu aller plus loin que ça dans le temps dont il avait disposé jusqu'à maintenant, à moins d'avoir eu à sa disposition un des nouveaux vaisseau à propulsion trans-dimensionnelle. Mais c'était peu probable : même Freezer n'en possédait pas. L'engin le plus rapide présent sur Namek avait été celui du lézard, mais il n'était plus en état de voler. Les autres - Végéta devait bien l'admettre - étaient plus lents que celui dans lequel ils voyageaient actuellement. Une de ces planètes devait être la bonne.

Il se connecta à un site de tourisme et entra sa liste de planètes, puis demanda à calculer l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour toutes les visiter.

Alors que la réponse s'affichait, le vaisseau trembla et toutes les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » cria Bulma, paniquée.

« Fais taire ces alarmes » lui répondit Végéta tout en se dirigeant vers le poste de pilotage, délaissant l'ordinateur.

« Nous sommes attaqués... » dit Yamcha.

« Ça me semble évident, » grogna Végéta. En effet, deux chasseurs apparaissaient sur les consoles, et de nombreux lasers illuminaient le ciel spatial. « Des amateurs, » précisa Végéta. « Ils tirent au hasard et gaspillent leur munitions. Ce qui sera bien assez efficace contre ce tas de ferraille. »

« Figure-toi que ce tas de ferraille possède des boucliers dernier cri ! » cria Bulma, qui s'affairait à l'autre bout du poste de pilotage. Une fois la première frayeur passée, elle n'était pas restée inactive. Elle avait levé les boucliers pendant que Végéta critiquait - une fois de plus - son vaisseau adoré, et une des salves qui se dirigeait miraculeusement vers eux fut effectivement stoppée avant de pouvoir occasionner des dégâts.

« Moui ça fera peut être l'affaire, » fut obligé d'admettre Végéta, plus qu'à contrecœur. « Maintenant, si tu as fini de faire ton intéressante, pourrais-tu éteindre ces _maudites ALARMES_ ! »

Bulma lui lança un regard noir, mais obéit sans se plaindre. L'heure n'était pas aux disputes, et toutes les alarmes du vaisseau faisaient un boucan épouvantable.

« Ouf ! » fit-elle. « C'est plus calme comme ça. »

« C'est bien d'avoir des boucliers, » dit Végéta, « mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose. Ils ne tiendront pas éternellement, et leurs vaisseaux sont plus maniables et plus rapides que le nôtre. Nous ne pourrons pas les distancer, et simplement attendre que ça se passe nous mènera à une défaite inéluctable. As-tu installé une arme quelconque ? »

« Il y a un canon laser, un peu comme les leurs. Je ne suis pas sûre de la puissance, par contre. ».

« Où ? «

« Dans la soute, il se contrôle à partir d'un poste un peu à l'écart. Ainsi, le tireur est à l'abri, même si le canon est détruit. »

« Ça veut dire qu'il faut quelqu'un là-bas pour tirer, et quelqu'un ici pour piloter. L'un de vous a-t-il une expérience dans un de ces domaines ? » demanda Végéta, sans réel espoir.

« Non, » répondit Bulma.

« Moi non plus, » dit Yamcha, « à moins que tu ne comptes les jeux vidéos comme une expérience ? »

Végéta n'était pas bien sûr de ce que l'Humain entendait pas "jeu vidéo", mais il décida que ce serait sans doute mieux que rien du tout.

« Très bien, » décida-t-il. « Tu vas prendre les commandes et suivre une trajectoire aussi aléatoire que possible. Ça les empêchera de trop nous toucher. Femme, montre moi ce canon. »

« A tes ordres, » répondit Bulma sarcastiquement. « Mais j'apprécierais que tu m'appelles par mon nom. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

o---o

Yamcha avait aussitôt mis en œuvre les consignes de Végéta. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de devoir obéir au Saïyen, mais il était évident qu'il avait de l'expérience dans ce genre de domaine, ce qui n'était pas soin cas, encore moins celui de Bulma. Il se mit donc en devoir de faire appliquer au vaisseau une course aussi peu prévisible qu'il en était capable.

o---o

Un virage un peu raide de Yamcha fit perdre l'équilibre à Bulma. Elle se serait écraser contre le mur si Végéta ne l'avait pas rattrapée, l'entraînant dans son sillage vers la soute sans se soucier de savoir comment elle allait.

Une fois arrivé, il repéra aisément le poste de contrôle du canon, et s'installa aux commandes. Bulma lui expliqua rapidement comment manœuvrer. La trajectoire aléatoire qu'il avait fait suivre à Yamcha lui compliquerait la tâche, mais les commandes étaient simples. Si les boucliers tenaient assez longtemps, il n'aurait pas de mal à abattre leurs adversaires. Mais il détestait ce genre de combats, où il ne pouvait pas donner la pleine mesure de sa puissance, et devait se fier à de la mécanique. 'Surtout de la mécanique Terrienne' pensa-t-il avant de se concentrer sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

o---o

Bulma n'avait rien à faire, les deux hommes s'étaient assigné tout le travail de guerre. Ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, elle ne se serait pas senti le courage de détruire les vaisseaux ennemis, mais elle savait pourtant que cela était nécessaire, et que Végéta, lui, n'hésiterait pas.

Elle retourna vers le poste de pilotage. A défaut d'attaquer ou d'esquiver, elle pourrait renforcer leur défense, en ajustant la puissance des boucliers selon la position de l'ennemi.

Elle arriva à temps pour entendre Yamcha poussé un cri de joie, et voir un des vaisseaux exploser. 'Ces garçons,' pensa-t-elle. 'Ils se croient toujours dans la cours de récré, à jouer à la guerre, mais quand cette guerre est bien réelle.' Elle enviait un peu l'insouciance temporaire de Yamcha. Elle, tremblait de peur devant le sort possible qui les attendait. Elle chassa ces mauvaises pensées et se concentra sur les boucliers.

o---o

Finalement, la victoire fut facile. Le second vaisseau, après avoir vu son compagnon se faire descendre, décida qu'on vivait plus vieux en étant prudent que téméraire, et prit la fuite. Bulma soupira de soulagement quand Yamcha fit cesser la trajectoire folle du vaisseau et le stabilisa.

« Pfiou ! » dit Yamcha. « On s'en tire plutôt bien. »

« Dommage qu'ils se soient enfuis... » dit Végéta qui venait de les rejoindre.

Bulma se tourna vers lui, et relâcha tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé dans un torrent d'injures envers le Saïyen abasourdi.

« ... et j'aimerais que tu prennes en compte le fait que nous sommes des êtres humains, pas des machines ou des esclaves ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme si nous étions à tes ordres en toutes circonstances ! Tu n'es pas le capitaine de ce vaisseau, c'est MOI, le capitaine ! Et pour la dernière fois, ce vaisseau n'est PAS une épave flottante, fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, ou bien je te dépose sur la prochaine... »

La tirade de Bulma fut interrompue par une nouvelle alarme.

« QUOI ENCORE ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Yamcha, qui était le plus prêt des consoles, examina les voyants. Ils auraient été bien en peine de dire ce que signifiaient les trois quarts d'entre eux, mais celui qui clignotait actuellement était à sa portée : « Plus de carburant, » les informa-t-il.

o---o

« Que disais-tu, au sujet de cette merveille de technologie, déjà ? » demanda Végéta.

Bulma senti un besoin irrépressible de fondre en larme monter en elle. C'en était trop. D'abord l'attente, ensuite l'attaque, maintenant la panne sèche. Et Végéta qui enfonçait le clou en plus de ça. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Les réservoirs ont du être touchés lors de l'attaque, » annonça-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas dramatique, il y a de quoi réparer et des réserves suffisantes pour refaire le plein et continuer notre voyage. Mais mieux vaut se poser tant que c'est possible, parce que cette fois, ce n'est _pas_ moi qui irai faire les réparations s'il faut sortir dans l'espace. »

Personne ne lui répondit. Bulma prit la place de Yamcha au poste de pilotage, et dirigea le vaisseau vers la planète d'où ils venaient. Elle espérait que les dégâts ne seraient pas trop importants, et qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de rester longtemps sur cette planète peuplée uniquement d'insectes !

* * *

(1) la distance Terre-Jupiter est de 670 000 000 km, j'ai compté que même s'ils paraissaient y arriver instantanément, il leur avait bien fallut 1s pour faire le voyage. Partant de là, en 6 mois il est possible de parcourir environ 1000 années lumières... Quel voyage ! Pour info, l'étoile là plus proche du soleil est à 4,35 années lumières. En appliquant un simple produit en croix, on en déduis que Namek serait à environ 30 années lumières de la Terre. 


End file.
